Twist of Fate
by Azuri-Chann
Summary: It was only coincidence, I was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. Self/OC-Insert.
1. Oblivious

Hey look! My very first author's note! Alright, I know, not a big deal. *deflates*  
I can't believe I'm actually posting this because it was mainly written on a random whim. Now I'm no expert with writing in the present tense; this is my first try actually, so please excuse any stupid errors and bad grammar you may find. ^^'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or any of the characters therein. Props go to Namco Bandai. Though I do own the OCs that will most likely pop up through the course of the story! **

* * *

**Twist of Fate**

* * *

Chapter One: Oblivious

"She's still out of it..."

"She'll be all right."

I hear...voices...?

"Are you sure Aunt Em? She's been like this for hours already!"

A child's voice...a boy?

"Sure I'm sure. You heard what the doctor said, she'll be fine. Now get some rest, Ted."

...A woman?

"Aww, okay. But lemme know when she wakes up a'right?"

What, who, are they talking about...? ...Me?

"Alright. Make sure you shut the door after you."

Thumping footsteps, a shuffle and the giveaway thud of a door being closed reverberates through the heavy drone fading in and out of my ears. My head feels heavy and it feels like I'm lying down on something. A bed?

I don't move and listen closely to find an indication of where I am and who these people are. I think I hear glass clinking somewhere to my right and then there's a sigh. "It's about time he's gone off to bed," the woman mutters softly, her voice completely unfamiliar.

I don't recognize any of these voices. I don't know these people.

This one thought forces my heavy eyelids to snap open, but I shut them quickly as soon as a blinding light causes thousands of pins and needles to dance around my head.

"Agh," I let out a groan, tentatively placing a hand on my forehead, which feels oddly warm and clammy.

"Hm? You're finally awake!" the woman's voice exclaims and the sudden increase in volume makes my head throb even more than it already is.

"Wha...?" I force my elbows to my sides and hoist my body up; blinking slowly as my eyes gradually register to the light which I now realize isn't so bright after all. Squinting, I move my head to the side to see the room's other occupant but...a blurry face suddenly zooms in full view right in front of me and shrieking, I throw myself back reflexively which turns out to be a bad idea because the back of my head painfully crashes into something solid. Something solid and pain inducing.

"Holy-_ow_," Baring my teeth, I crouch over and nurse my throbbing head as if rubbing it gently might miraculously take the pain away. It doesn't.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Headache, head rush, pain...all over my head. "Ahahahow."

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you," the woman assures, her voice conveying her surprise. With a quick glance to the side I see her hands hovering in front of her as if she was uncertain to touch me in case I decide to destroy my head again. Which I won't be doing, oww. "Though it looks like you've done a pretty good job of it yourself."

The bed lets out a light creak as the woman seats herself down and I lift my head slightly to get a proper look at her. She seems to be middle-aged, with chestnut brown hair covered by a bonnet of sorts. The look of concern in her eyes is _almost_ enough to lower my guard and the next thing I'm aware of is her hands on both my shoulders as she attempts to usher me down gently. But it's not that easy because, well, I'm still hunched up in a ball.

I decide against resisting, already feeling tired, and let myself be set back carefully onto the pillow that she raises against the bed's headboard—which, through my hazy thoughts, I realize is the culprit of the painful headache I'm now trying to endure.

The pillow smells sort of like oranges and some spice...cinnamon? Strange...and I finally realize that the small wooden bed is positioned near a window. I can almost feel the planks underneath the thin mattress. This isn't how beds usually feel, aren't they normally more soft and comfy?

"There we go..." the woman murmurs, folding the covers below my chest and smoothing it out. Regardless that she _seems_ harmless enough, I still find myself glancing warily at her face, trying in some way to figure out who she is.

I decide staring isn't quite going to get me any answers so I open my mouth to ask, but all that comes out is a raspy cough and before anything else can be "said" the palm of her hand is pressed against my blazing forehead. With a small frown and a shake of her head, the brown-haired woman turns around and walks to the chest of drawers near the door and I watch after her, a bit confused.

Is she a doctor or something...?

Hearing bottles clicking and objects shuffling in the background, I exhale and close my eyes for a moment. No, wait, can't sleep now. If I look around I might be able to determine where I am exactly. So I open my eyes again, a little reluctantly this time.

The room I'm in seems to be pretty small and is dimly lit by a candle or two on the desk next to the bed where I'm in a half-sitting half-laying position. I can't see through the window on my left because it's covered with a cream-coloured curtain, but because of the candles I can tell that it's night.  
There's nothing else in the white-painted room apart from a small table, a chest of drawers, a brown shelf and a wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

Taking in my surroundings, I force a swallow. My mouth is so dry. I need water...

And just like that a glass of water is presented before me and I find myself blinking in confusion as I stare at the transparent liquid. Wondering how it magically appeared, I finally realize that the woman is standing to the side and handing it to me.

Oh. I see.

"Here you go, drink up," she ushers. Staring at the glass, I wonder if I should accept it or not, but then I remember just how scratchy my throat is. "It's not poisoned or anything, just your usual plain water."

With that plainspoken bit of information, I brazenly take the glass from her withdrawing hands and drink up. The cool liquid almost immediately soothes my dry throat and I keep on swallowing till the last bit, paying no heed to the awkward fact that I just grabbed the glass from her hands like a hooligan. When I'm done, I find that I'm able to think more clearly and the woman takes the empty glass back.

When last did I drink water that I'm overly appreciating it right now?

I watch the water drip as she twists a soaked cloth over a bowl filled halfway with water on the side-desk. "There now, that should bring down the fever," she says, placing the damp cloth on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Blinking, I realize that I haven't spoken since I...screamed a few minutes ago. How impolite of me, but I'm so confused and tired I can't even think far enough to remember _where_ I am, _how_ I got here and _who _she is.

I feel my lips twitch into a weak smile, which doesn't last long before it falls again. "I'm fine. Just...just a small headache," a small pause and then, "Thank you. For the water, I mean."

The woman nods, gently pushing my head back down when I try to sit upright. Just who is this woman?

She has a slender figure, wears clothing in colours my mind somehow classifies as drab, and has purple-ish eyes. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, partially covered by a thin looking bonnet which allows two locks of hair to fall on either side of her temples and flick up at her shoulders.

Instead of voicing that particular question, I come out with something else that's been bugging me. "Where am I?"

"You're at an inn, in the lower quarter of Zaphias," she answers.

"Zaphias?" I echo, trying to think just where in the world that is. It _sounds_ familiar, but in a way, it doesn't.

"Are you from the Capital?" she asks carefully and I can almost feel her searching gaze scan my expression. I keep my face fairly straight and purse my lips, contemplating my answer.

If I don't recognize the name then I'm probably not from around here. I mutter, "No...I don't think I am."

She tilts he head to the side, though doesn't look all too surprised by my answer. "Well then, where are you from?" she continues, genuine interest surfacing her expression. I falter, directing this question to myself.

..._Where _am_ I from?_

It disturbs me that I seem to struggle with this. How can I not know where I'm from? "I don't know." I give in, wincing at the pain shooting through my temples. This headache is starting to feel more like a migraine now.

She frowns at my withered tone, "You were found unconscious in the Mayoccia plains, right outside the Lower Quarter. Does that remind you of anything?"

May-wha-tia plains? Lower quarter? I try to make sense of what she says, but I don't get that far.

I shake my head softly. "I don't think I...w-wait. Unconscious? Wha—?"

She interrupts my bewildered mumblings quickly, raising one hand. "It's okay; don't think too hard about it. The doctor says you've had a small head injury; he'll see you in the morning. Maybe you'll remember something by then."

I settle down, for now dismissing the mysteries of how I was apparently found unconscious near an unfamiliar sounding capital. I'm still freaked out, believe me, but my exhaustion is currently far to overwhelming to let it take over.

"So you're not a doctor?" I manage.

"Heavens no!" She seems almost astonished by the idea, and as far as I can tell, probably finding a bit of humor in it. She stands up with a small smile. "I'm the inn's owner, you can call me Emma. What's your name?"

Automatically my mouth opens to answer. As with any other normal person, it probably comes naturally and out of politeness to give your name in turn of someone else's right? Though that doesn't exactly happen. I find myself hesitating, and that moment of hesitation soon turns into a silent pause.

My name?

...Saying my name shouldn't be a problem right? You shouldn't be wracking your brain when someone asks for it. No person can forget their own name, because you grow up your entire life being called by the same name, it's practically engraved into your memory. So then why is it that I'm struggling so hard to recall mine?

My eyes widen with realization: _I don't remember my name. _

"I-I don't know," Emma quirks her brow at my sudden uneasy tone. "I don't remember- I can't seem to..."

"Settle down, that's all right," Her surprised expression betrays her tone completely but she keeps a placid smile, making sure I lie down again. "You should rest now."

Emma takes the cloth off my forehead and I lift my hand slightly, only to let it drop limply to my side. I think I was actually trying to snatch the cloth back, though she doesn't seem to notice while she moves some things around on the desk.

"I don't get it...why don't I know my name?" I sigh; resting my hands on my lap. The question is mainly directed to myself, but I think she hears because, from my peripheral vision, I see Emma turn her head.

"It'll come back to you," she assures sympathetically. "You're sure to remember something come morning." She takes the wooden bowl in her hands and turns to me once again. "The doctor will see you in the morning so you can stay here for the while."

I give a thankful smile and stop myself from nodding because that will most likely increase this stupid headache.

"Now rest."

Well that was a rather abrupt change of tone. Though sleep does sound appealing right now. As she walks towards the doorway, I slip under the covers, taking in slow and steady breaths, to calm myself from panicking. Though it's too late for that, I pretty much already am.

A breeze seems to be blowing from somewhere in the room causing the candlelight to flicker and shadows to elongate on the walls, but I'm too dazed to move my head and look where it's coming from. Instead, I stare at the ceiling, feeling the cool air sweep off the side of my face.

"Be sure to blow out the candle before you sleep, dear. We wouldn't want the inn catching fire in our sleep," she instructs from the doorway.

"Okay," I say, turning my head to look at her and noticing the dark passage behind her. So it is night...huh.

"Sleep well," she responds from behind the partially closed door and then quietly shuts it, just as she had opened it. I listen, and when footsteps die away with distance I hoist myself upright using the headboard to support my back. I close my eyes and exhale before opening my eyes again running my hand through my hair.

Alone in the foreignness of the inn room, I attempt to recall what I did the day before or any time before I woke up here. Quickly giving up on that when I hit a blank, I try recalling my name again, even though I know resting will probably help clear up my fatigued mind and make things easier.

"Why can't I remember?" I murmur, irritation and panic growing by the minute. That panic shoots into a sudden growth spurt when I realize that my name isn't the _only_ thing I don't remember.

What is my surname? Where do I live if this is an inn? Do I even have a home? Any friends? Cousins? Siblings? Parents? Grandparents? What are the names of my relatives, if even I have any? Shouldn't I? Wouldn't I be with them right now if I had any? What am I doing here then?

Compared to everything else I don't know, I could care less about my name!

An uncomfortable knot forms in the pit of my stomach and I swallow difficulty, my throat seemingly dry again. Realizing that my body's shivering, I heave a heavy sigh and shake my head, inviting my slowly decreasing headache to return for round two. I lower myself on my back and stare up hopelessly at the ceiling.

I guess...all I really can do is wait till morning. By then I might or might not remember anything so for now, I think I should get some sleep. Breathing in the strange scent of oranges and cinnamon, the light from the flame by the bedside flashes in bright colours behind my shut eyes.

Zaphias...

* * *

A/N: Hm. I know it's not much, but this was just a prologue. Please review and tell me what you think! Opinions, advice, suggestions, criticism...Let them be known! I'll give you...*looks around* uh, my spare eraser...?


	2. Life in the Lower Quarter I

A/N: I'm going to be honest; I wasn't so sure about this chapter. But here it is! Thanks a lot for reviewing everyone~ :)

**Edit: I cut the dreams out of this chapter. They're sort of redundant and just won't work. ouo**

* * *

Chapter Two: Life in the Lower Quarter Part I

"So...I can really stay here?" I don't know why I sound so unbelieving.

Probably because in actuality I'm just a random girl found outside the city that had lost half my memory and have nowhere else to go because I don't know anyone let alone any towns mentioned some hours ago when one of the elders and curious members of the community interrogated me all at once. Which I should care to mention was an overwhelming and intimidating experience, even though everyone was reasonably friendly.

Though I was sensing a vibe of suspiciousness coming from some of the elderly— okay, blatant lie— most of everyone in every age group apart from children and babies.

"As long as you run some errands and help out around the inn. Rooms don't come free these days and I have to benefit in some way- that's not me speaking selfishly, mind you."

"...It's the least I can do to thank you."

"I should think so. And it's about time you've freshened up too, don't you think?"

I respond with a slightly embarrassed smile and leave the innkeeper to her work while curious eyes follow me running up the outer staircase connected to the side of the inn.

It's early evening and only few people are walking to and from the few stalls that are in the square, which is linked to various streets and slopes branching off to the other sections of the Lower Quarter.

Passing a line of shut doors in the outdoor passage, I enter the very last, a room I've recently acquired for the time being. Getting ready to wash myself, my mind wanders off and I reflect back on what happened since I've woken up.

~ x x x ~

"Up! Up! Up!" A brisk shake to my shoulder jerked me out of one of many vivid dreams. A slightly familiar woman pulled the thin blankets off of me, urging me to hurry up. Staggering out of bed, I was slightly confused as to who she was and then even more confused when she held out a pale-blue bulk of material in front of me.

"You'll have to make do for now," she explained and before I could fully process what was happening she had already forced it over my head and I found myself gasping for breath as the fabric smothered me. "The doctor's been waiting for over an hour and few other folk want a word after your little chat with him."

At the mention of a doctor, I remembered where I was and who this lady was, but I suddenly felt a bundle of nerves clump together in my stomach when the rest of her words settled in.

"...Others?" I asked her carefully, pulling my dark hair out from the inside the stuffy dress. It felt weird having it on, the dress I mean, especially because I still wore the nightdress underneath.

Waitaminute-whose nightdress was this and how did I get in it anyway?

"You'll be fine," she answered after a quick pause when her eyes met with the burnt-out candle I had forgotten to blow out. "Come on. Hurry it up," the woman, Emma I think, ushered, jostling me towards the door as my mind fumbled for a proper reaction to everything.

"So, how was your rest? Did you sleep well?" the doctor had asked, paging through a stack of papers in his briefcase.

I paused at what could have been the twentieth question asked, though thinking back, I couldn't remember much rest but more tossing and turning. "It was...uh, well, restless," I mumble, unknowingly adding, "I had strange dreams."

The broad man looked up, tired eyes regarding me from behind his thick-framed spectacles. "Dreams? Of what kind?"

"I don't remember exactly. They were really vague and...random. Most of them involved people...who called me Shay?" I answered hesitantly, not sure if what I said would make any difference at all. "...I'm not really sure."

The doctor leaned back in his seat with a contemplative expression and after a minute, he spoke. "Well. There is always the possibility that the dreams are suppressed memories surfacing through your sub-conscious. 'Shay' may very well be your name or perhaps the shortening of your full name?"

I furrowed my brows, processing his assumption. "So what you're saying is…it could be my nickname?"

He seemed to mull this over to himself, weighing up the odds, before looking at me. "Like I said, there's a possibility. Does it sound familiar?"

I thought it through quickly before nodding. It did distinctly sound like a name I was once called by.

"Alright, Shay. Let's carry on then."

Hearing him call me by that, I felt a small weight lift from my shoulders, relieved that I at least had a hint of who I am. After a few more questions (most of which regarded my sleep and how my head felt) we were interrupted by a young boy who approached.

"Hi! I'm Ted!" he introduced jovially, grabbing both my hands in a warm handshake. I immediately recognized his high-pitched voice from last night and laughed awkwardly, surprised and confused at the friendly gesture.

Just then, Emma came from the kitchen and plopped a spoon and a bowl of porridge down in front of me. Steam escaped the bowl of white gruel, a dab of melting butter floating in the center. "Breakfast," she said, taking a seat beside the doctor.

Soon after she introduced the boy as her nephew, they told me about how they found me. I was found unconscious by a group of kids playing near the entrance and-or exit of the lower quarter.

"I'm the one who saw you first," Ted mentioned a little too enthusiastically and I caught Emma in the act of sending him a glare stern enough to make the boy sink in his seat. I still didn't know why he was sitting in on the conversation in the first place but whatever the reason, I wasn't complaining, his eager presence seemed to calm me in some way.

As to what I understood, a head injury along with deep cuts and wounds to my body caused quite a lot of blood loss which could have been the reason why I was unconscious. The doctor (Richard, I think) explained that the injury on my head might've caused a mild concussion which led to my current case of amnesia.

In response to my bleak expression, he quickly added that my memories would return in due time. I answered only with a meek "oh" feeling a scabbed bump somewhere at the back of my head.

Ignoring the fact that I didn't feel any other wounds on the rest of my body (apart from a few bruises), I soon freaked out because...well what would you have done if you find out that you were found unconscious with bloody and torn clothes, a bash on the head and many other injuries and all that could have been the cause of MONSTERS?

Already panicking as to _why_ I was found in an open field, Ted managed to freak me out by suggesting that I was attacked by monsters! Boy did that throw me off completely.

"_Monsters_? What do you mean _monsters_?" I looked at Ted, horror and skepticism written all over my face. Somehow the thought of 'monsters' seemed impossible yet horrifying all at once.

Especially when the two adults agreed in their own way.

"Yes, that could be. The wounds certainly did not look weapon inflicted; perhaps monsters could have been the cause," the doctor concurred calmly, nodding at his contemplation.

I stared at the two adults in confusion. They then strangely seemed to think that the reason for my oblivious state was because of the newly diagnosed amnesia.

"Monsters are dangerous...beasts that roam the plains outside the barrier," Emma explained tentatively, clearly astonished that I could forget something like that.

I nodded slowly in acceptance, not wanting to press on since the few occupants of the tavern already turned in their seats to look at me in curiosity.

...They've been listening in?

Deciding to test the extent of my memory loss, the doctor gave the go ahead for Ted to call the "others". I bit my bottom lip nervously, wondering why other people had to be involved.

A few quiet minutes later Ted burst through the door, following behind him was an elderly man and a woman who looked to be in her twenties.

"Ah, you're still alive! You looked near to death when we found you out cold in the field!" the old man exclaimed upon noticing me, raising his hands in gesture.

Unable to think of a coherent reply to that, I settled with as polite a smile I could muster, still feeling anxious about the whole "unconscious" and "field" story. My mind was already running wild with those. Oh, let's not forget about the monsters...

It turned out that the old man, Hanks, was one of the elders of the lower quarter and the orange-haired woman, Olivia Heathcoat, was the one who healed most of my wounds. Seeing that there was nothing else in need of healing, she took her leave after I thanked her, but I was still very confused.

The idea of healing along with everything else sounded kind of impossible, but there was hardly what you'll call a scratch on me and about five witnesses so how could I deny any of it?

Hanks, Emma, Richard and a few inquisitive people listed the names of various towns to see if I could remember anything, but all I could remember in the end of the wide-ranged interrogation was my age and the whim that I had a family somehow.

The downer on that part was that I couldn't say who or where. The fact that I could not answer simple questions about my relatives caused a feeling of loneliness to overcome me, along with upsetting thoughts that I really could be all alone and that I had no-one who could tell me about myself, who I was and where I came from.

All the unease I sucked up last night rushed in, my mind flooding with questions I had no hope of answering.

Now I know for my age perhaps I could have handled the situation more maturely, but regardless of the many times I said I was okay as the discussion of my origins went on... my head felt strangely numb and I blacked out the second Ted asked me the one question that had been racing through my mind all the while.

"What are you going to do now?"

When I came to, it was some time late afternoon. Ted came up to find me sitting on the edge of the bed, where I was considering what I actually _would _do. I was clueless, to be honest.

He told me that the doctor had left already and that Emma wanted to speak with me.  
After taking a seat at the wooden table in the kitchen, Emma and I had a really long conversation where she also notified me on the residents' suspicions.

Would you believe some people thought I was a thief faking amnesia just to rob their households? A bandit? A wanted criminal? Someone in exile?

I was sort of stunned, if not a bit insulted; because I really didn't believe I could be any of those. But I couldn't really blame them for thinking that of course. It was only natural for them to be wary.

Emma filled me in on my general knowledge about the Capital, the empire and the knights to see if I could make some sense of it. But I couldn't, so we crossed it out that I was from Zaphias. After that, we talked about what I was going to do next.

She said that the elders (after a good word in from Hanks) agreed to let me to stay in the lower quarter until my memory returned as long as I wasn't up to anything suspicious and that I let them in on my progress, if any.

She then surprised me by saying that I was welcome to stay at the inn. I guessed that even with a holey memory, people —the way I perceived them— would never have said nor done something like that so easily, especially to someone in my situation and with all the questioning possibilities.

I haven't thought as far as to where I would be staying and what I would be doing and the fact that these people already did that for me... I was grateful and couldn't pass up the chance. At least if I could settle down for a while, I could work things out. Who knew?

After having to check up on something, Emma came back to the kitchen where I was the victim of small talk with an employee, Alice. She was a bubbly young woman who did most of the talking, not that I minded too much, but I thought she was nice for the friendly gesture.

Anyway, Emma told me that some of my belongings along with a fresh change of clothing were upstairs and that I should get myself cleaned up and that is when I brought up my stay here again, still doubting the kindness of these people.

~ x x x ~

Feeling more refreshed than I probably was in a very long time, I towel the tangling strands of my damp hair as I walk around the small inn room in search of the footwear that should complete my quickly gathered outfit.

There it is! I pick up the pair of boots previously hidden in the shadows beneath the bed.

"Was I a traveler or something?" I wonder aloud, holding the boots out in front of me and inspecting it, wondering what I'd be doing wearing shoes like these. The leather is black and creased, but the boots feel strong and sturdy enough.

Again, my mind wanders off to what happened to me, but I'm quick to derail that thought with what I should do if I'm going to stay here. I'll be staying here for a while because technically I have nowhere else to go, see. I don't know for how long though, but I should probably take a look around the city at some point and catch up on some things so that I'm not completely clueless. You know, because I like to think I wasn't, well, a complete idiot.

Who knows. Maybe then something will click and my memories will come flooding in?

"Yeah right," I scoff wryly, lifting my leg up and pulling the boot up to slip my foot in.

Through all the questions that Hanks, Emma, and some curious civilians asked me; they only received answers of "I don't remember" or "I'm not sure" or "I don't really know" or "I can't really say" and even a blank "Uhhhh".

I can't believe that the amnesia made me forget what would be simple things that everyone generally knows about, even if they weren't from the capital!

Pfff.

I frown at how the outcome of my thoughts had run a full loop from hopeful back to miserable. Ah well, never mind. Emma told me that the doctor said not to put pressure on myself or I'll pass out again, so I'll leave all this to unfold with time.

And on the topic of time, it's about time I've stopped rambling in my head. I swear, it's like the equivalent of talking to myself. Which is the equivalent of crazy.

_Grrowrrgh!_

Thanks to that demanding grumble I realize how hungry I actually am. I haven't eaten anything since this morning seeing as how I was unconscious a good portion of the afternoon.

_Grrowrrgh!_

"Yeah, yeah, shush. First clothes and then eat." I reprimand with a scowl directed to my stomach. I'm kind of glad that this little scene isn't playing out in front of anyone. I was almost tempted to wag my finger for emphasis. Now wouldn't that have been embarrassing...

I put the towel on the table and then look down at my outfit which consists of clothes that could more or less fit me from the handouts Emma had gathered. I'm wearing a dark blue blouse that fits a bit wide around my arms, simple brown pants and then my black boots which reaches the middle of my calf.

Sitting on the bed, I absentmindedly twirl the thread hanging from the blouse's collar around my finger. I don't feel right wearing these. Maybe it's because I feel like I'm mooching off these people way too much already. They took me in, fixed me up, provided me with food and shelter, a bath and now clothes. They've pretty much done a lot for me and this makes me feel a bit guilty seeing as I've done nothing in return. I know I'm probably nagging and should get over it but, if I at least had my own clothes to wear I wouldn't be feeling like this much of a freeloader.

Emma said the clothes I had wasn't suitable for wearing since they were so to say beyond the point of being saved by stitches. The only things that actually _do _belong to me are the boots and bag which they found with me.

"Oh wait, the bag!"

I promptly dive off the bed and onto the floor, snatching the object I had almost forgotten about. The strap looks kind of worn out and I gather it's pretty wide on the inside. It's a plain grey colour with a red patch at the bottom, probably where a hole started to form.

"Huh?" I finger the thread around the patch.

I may not remember much, but I definitely know that I have_ no_ idea how to sew. Someone had to have sewn this, but who? My...mother? I had to have one right? But according to the present hard to swallow reality: right now I actually don't.

Deciding to drop my train of thoughts, I dig my hand in to search through the bag. I feel crumbs sitting at the bottom along with crumpled up pieces of paper, some tissues and...pencil shavings?

Putting the doodles and drawings to the side, I pull out a knitted gray scarf, a black notebook, another book, a pouch, a tube, a pen, a feather and a toy with a string fitted between two plastic disks.

"A yoyo?" Chuckling in confusion, I put my finger through the loop and watch as the wheel winds up and down the string. "Heh," Putting the toy aside after a final swing, I open the notebook.

It's full of messy writing and doodles. Actually thinking about it, why does the writing in this book look different from the writing on the menu board down in the tavern? So I know another language? Is that why the writing downstairs looks like a bunch of scribbles, dashes and lines?

Of course I didn't tell Emma that I couldn't understand the writing system; I've already seemed to pass the boundaries of amnesia where it relates to general knowledge. Letting them know that bit of information would probably raise even more doubt and suspicion and I don't think that would be good for me...

I'll just have to figure it out I guess, but luckily my job doesn't involve much reading but more outdoor errands.

The other book looks pretty much like a novel, though an extremely thick one that hasn't got a cover in the front or the back. The pages look worn, as if read hundreds of times. I decide to leave thoroughly looking through the contents of my bag until later when I have the time.

Shoving my belongings back inside, I stand up from the floor and stretch my arms over my head. It feels like I've been up here for a long time.

After hastily pulling a brush through my hair, I step out to the outdoor passage containing the inn rooms. I see the other four doors are still closed and wonder if there are other people who actually live here or if it's just me.

Dismissing the idea of knocking to find out, because I have no backbone whatsoever, I stumble down the stairs and pass the bunch of crates and barrels on the left. After peering in the canal for curiosity's sake, I walk towards the inns entrance to my right.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow I'll show you the rest of the neighborhood!" Ted shouts lively, responding to my entrance with a wild wave while I jump at the sudden noise. "It's nothing fancy like the Royal Quarter but maybe you'll remember something!"

Still holding my hand to my chest, I nod, uncomfortable about the extra attention brought to me because of my two feet jump. "That'd be great. Uh, thanks."

"Now, Ted, don't go tiring the young Miss out. She still needs her rest, and not to mention, overcoming working for old Emma here. Anymore excitement and she might just pass out on us again!" exclaims Hanks from the side of the room and Ted's excited expression falls.

I respond with a reassuring smile to the young boy and walk over to the kitchen where Emma stands in the doorway, arms crossed and repeating the word "old" to herself with narrowed eyes.

"I heard that Hanks," she frowns before turning to me with a raised eyebrow. "You're made of stronger stuff than that, aren't you? Ignore the old fossil and come help me out," she says, pulling me in the kitchen with a mocking glare at Hanks who only laughs lightheartedly at her little jibe.

Once we're in the kitchen, Emma wastes no time to shove a cloth in my hand and gestures towards the cutlery in the corner of the room. I almost gawk at the pile of dirty dishes beside basin. They practically form towers!

Alice waves a drying cloth to gesture me over and I take my place next to her, carefully adding a few mugs in the soapy water. I begin washing up as the blonde-haired girl chatters away with a warm smile, prattling on about how nice it is to have someone young to keep her company in here- which earns another look from Emma. With that, I make a mental note never to bring up the topic of age in her presence if I want to avoid such a stern glare.

"Don't worry, if you keep a straight mind, everything will make sense eventually! You have all the time in the world, right?" Alice suggests optimistically and I smile in answer. I can't tell her how much I hope so, even though I find it hard to keep a straight mind as it is.

But she _is_ right. If I keep my attention to the present...the past might unfold by itself and I'll remember. But at least right now, contradicting how I felt last night and earlier, at least ...I'm not entirely alone. These people are ready to help me... So I guess I'll have to give my best and pull through.

* * *

A/N: I know the ending is kind of cheesy what with the corny mental speech and all, but as it turns out I couldn't do much about it. ^-^'  
Don't worry; I'll do my best to keep this from becoming Sue-ish. It's because she has amnesia and people pity her, hence the friendliness! She has yet to develop a personality and once that comes it'll play a part of what people think of her. I think. Am I rambling? Yes, Yes I am.

Until the next chapter~


	3. Life in the Lower Quarter II

A/N: The fact that there are people who actually read this makes me so unbelievably happy! :'D *sniffsniff* Cue the awkward silence. ...Okay! Moving on. Third chapter! Title says it all so a lot of action shouldn't be expected. C:

Review replies:

Resoleon: No problem. Self-Inserts_ are_ getting a bit old but they're still fun to read! Well, to me that is. I'll try to work on my grammar; I'm still relatively new to the whole present tense way of writing, but thanks for pointing that out. :)

Thanks everyone for reviewing! And with that said, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter Three: Life in the Lower Quarter Part II

It's been roughly a week and a few days since I've been staying at Comet Inn situated in the Lower Quarter of the Imperial Capital, Zaphias.

During my time here I tried to soak up and make sense of most of what anyone I spoke to told me. As to what I understood from all the bits of information put together: a blastia is a device of sorts driven by aer "the power source of the universe" and every city has barrier blastia protecting it from the monsters. That sort of explained the giant sword structure and the concentric blue-white rings surrounding the city, which I thought was pretty weird when I noticed it the first time.

When people spoke of only the wealthy nobles having access to blastia, especially flawless aqua blastia, I picked up a hint of disdain. More so, when some of the lower quarter civilians grumbled about knights getting their way only because they had strong bhodi blastia- which apparently enhances abilities in combat.

I wondered what Gregory, a guy who's nearly as bubbly as Alice, meant when I asked something relating to the other portions of the city. He listed the three sections and then grumbled on about increasing taxes and tax collectors under his breath.  
I soon got my answers when Hanks explained how the taxes grew higher and higher with each passing year. Everything sold in the Lower Quarter was taxed, not only medical supplies, but most of the groceries too! I thought it was odd since people here were...no offence...poor compared to the nobles, so goods should've been cheaper. Right? But that would've been too convenient, I suppose, since I get the idea those living on the upper levels were not all too interested.

Emma told me that the knights didn't patrol the area and only showed up when they came to collect. She said that even they were a generally helpful community, the Lower Quarter had become somewhat dangerous due those who were driven to crime just because they couldn't get by with the governments demands. Even Alice revealed that she was the only one working in her family and that no matter how much hours she put in on her many different jobs, it wasn't enough to feed everyone.

All of this seemed really unfair, especially since I figured knights were strong justice persevering people always there to lend a hand and save someone in danger. Pretty clichéd opinion I bet, but I blame the shiny armor.

Though regardless of how unnecessarily difficult these people's lives were made and how the knights played a major part in that, I knew that I couldn't fully judge seeing that they haven't done anything to me personally.

Anyhow, my daily routine consisted of helping in the kitchen (excluding actual cooking because I learned I fail horribly at that), hours of outdoor errands in the afternoons, a late afternoon break and then I helped out in the kitchen again at night.

When the doctor checked up on me he said the wound on my head was fully healed (thanks to the two apple gels Emma made me work for) and that the occasional fevers and headaches I had was all stress-related. All I had to do was take things easy for my memory to return. It was supposed to be a gradual process. Though...I wouldn't exactly call working for Emma "taking things easy".

This brings us to right now. Me gracing the narrow streets of the lower quarter with a large basket of vegetables blocking my view I must deliver back to the inn ASAP. I wouldn't be shoving kids out of the way and ducking under washing lines if I hadn't forgotten about doing it this morning, sad to say.

A few minutes ago I let the whole basket drop, thanks to an icky pair of dentures I slipped on. Thankfully some guy helped me salvage what I could and after a hurried thank you I raced off, nearly running in a wall as I wondered what kind of person left their dentures on the ground like that.

"Nn..." I bring one hand up awkwardly when another red fruit rolls over. Placing it back on top of the heap, I dodge another person on my way down to the square.

Glancing around, I see Ted and some kids playing around by one of the water canals to the side over there. I hope he doesn't fall in again, it's pretty deep... Nyahh-rolling tomato alert!

"Stay, tomato, stay!"

"Need a little help there?" asks the kind age-ridden voice belonging to Hanks. Slowing my pace, I angle my head to the side of the basket so I can get a proper look at him.

Oh there he is, standing three steps down by the fountain. With his arms bent at his sides, his back bowed with age, and a frown on his forehead resulting from the many hard years that he's probably lived, Hanks watches as I come to a full halt.

"I'll manage," I answer, leveling the basket so that it doesn't feel as heavy. "...Did you find a mage to fix the aqua blastia yet?"

Hanks shakes his head disappointedly, solemn eyes masked behind his almost completely battered spectacles. He sighs. "Ah, not yet... if the mages I hired before did their job properly then we wouldn't be having trouble with the blastia right now. I can't call on them again," I raise an inquisitive eyebrow at this, but continue listening when he seems to be carrying on. "Though I've heard talk of a skilled mage up in the Royal Quarter, the best, as rumors have it."

"But...?" I inquire carefully, noticing his overwrought expression which obviously implies that there's some sort of problem.

"This Mordio fella'. As excellent as his services may be...his prices," he heaves a sigh, pressing a hand to his forehead as if a splitting headache formed just by thinking about it. "Well let's just say it isn't nearly as close to our budget. At the maximum."

...They have a budget? Apart from that little thought, I find myself frowning; slightly disappointed seeing that what these people actually did own that was of good quality was the liberty of fresh water. And to top the problem of the bankrupting warehouses: the aqua blastia decided to malfunction. This doubled drama in the quarter, seeing as it was their only nearest water reserve apart from the river coursing it's way on the side of the square. But that water doesn't exactly look safe for drinking or anything.

Wait, the Empire is still to blame here. They could helpfully replace the blastia or even _support _this place but apparently they won't hear of it. I heard the knights even had the nerve to chase away some guy away when he approached the Royal Quarter concerning the warehouses or something. I don't even know what to think about that...

"And what are your thoughts on this, Miss Shay?" Hanks' question cuts through my steadily darkening cloud of thoughts. This catches me off guard and I immediately recoil into the mumbling mess I discovered I am when someone decides to turn the spotlight on me.

"My thoughts? I don't actually think...no wait I _do_ think, of course, but what I mean is I wasn't thinking about—" I stop babbling right there with an inward sigh and drop my head in embarrassment.

Hold on, did Hanks just call me _Miss_ Shay? I don't know...That sounds kind of weird.

The elderly man does a dismissing waving gesture. "Nonsense! Surely you have an opinion regarding this!" he announces, his voice rising in attempt to encourage me.

Eek, looks like I'm not getting out of this one. Okay. Opinion, opinion, opinion...

"Uh well..." I start, fumbling for the right words. "I guess if this guy really is _that_ good you should probably give it a go since that might guarantee fewer expenses for the aqua blastia in the future. And it'll be one less thing to worry about."

I do a sort of one-shoulder shrug when I'm done causing a few tomatoes to roll off the side of the basket. Yelping silently, I proceed to catch them. I actually manage to save tow, and I place them on top of the heap, frowning at the splattered red blob on the floor. I'll have to clean that up. Sometime.

I edge a bit to the side, away from the splotch, and then notice Hanks hasn't said anything yet, reason being that his eyebrows are slightly raised. He looks surprised? Or is that suspicion? I can never really tell...

"Um, Elder Hanks...?" I say slowly, wondering if there is something on my face. Hopefully not tomato or anything, my face is awfully close to them. Yeugh.

He surprises, and scares me a little, by chuckling softly, quickly regaining his composure. "That there was a rather well-thought opinion for someone who seemed hesitant at first," he points out with a nod of his head.

I furrow my brows and shift the basket, leaning the weight to my other arm. "I don't seem dense or anything, do I?" I ask.

He only laughs at my sloppily-hid offended tone. "No, no, you just never seem to speak your mind on subjects and one would assume you were unsure of your answers."

...If that's what he thinks then why did he ask in the first place?

Forbidding that sarcastic thought to come out in words, I tilt my head with much effort to get a better look at him. "Well apparently I'm not from around here so I wouldn't know firsthand how things work and what things are like," I answer, hesitantly.

I guess I might come across as reserved, but that's only because I don't want too much attention on me. I mean, having people's eyes following you isn't exactly comfortable, however sympathetic they may be. I also try not to butt in, so there's another reason why I rarely give any input, excluding the fact that I don't half know what these people are talking about on most occasions.

I shrug. "I just based that off on a kind of spectator or a rational point of view, y'know..."

I wonder if that made some sort of sense at all. Sometimes answers sound way better in my head than when I'm actually _speaking_. I don't know why, it's just one of those things I guess. Owie, my neck is pulling stiff from leaning to the side like this. Wow I must look a right idiot standing in this position. Luckily no one is exactly eavesdropping or watching. Apart from that old lady over there...

Gradually Hanks' smiling expression is replaced with that of a serious look and the frown on his forehead creases further in anxious concentration. "If we can fix this problem once and for all it'll take a lot off our shoulders," he muses, rubbing his chin.

It looks more like it'll be a major lift from _his_ shoulders. From what I gather Hanks is seen as a sort of official figure down her, a representative, and most people look to him for advice when the daily dose of problems kicks in. It's basically up to him to make the final decision regarding certain issues, after chats with various people of the community. It's like when they decided what they would do with me, whether I should stay or not. But I digress...

Blowing a stray piece of hair out of my face, I shift my hands under the basket and push my mulling aside. "So...what are you going to do?"

He looks up at me after a moment. "If everyone from the lower quarter can contribute to the fee, then perhaps the long term benefits will relieve us of all this hassle. Hmmm, but in our condition I just don't know if we can pull it off."

Adjusting the basket, I take a step back, careful not to step on the splattered tomato which would probably end up with me slipping backwards and earning a face full of the disgusting red stuff people actually _eat_. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Hanks. Well, I have to go now."

He quickly regards me before smiling warmly, "Ah, goodbye and thank you. You've given me something to think about."

I nod as best I can and turn sideways (why didn't I just stand like this and talk in the first place? I can see clearly!) and then I head for the inn where a probably fuming innkeeper is waiting for me.

~ x x x ~

"I'm sorry, really, but I was a _bit_ delayed this morning," I apologize for the third time just as a carrot is beheaded by a sharp pointed knife.

I realize I just called Ted, Hanks and that helpful guy from earlier a delay, but right now all I can really care about is stopping Emma (who has been reminding me of this one errand since this morning) from turning the knife on me. She wouldn't really do that of course, but one can never be too sure. I mean, her glare is piercing enough as it is. No wonder Ted calls it the Dagger Eyes of Doom. Not the most creative name, but it's definitely fitting.

"I think the right word is slacking off," she corrects in a low tone, keeping her eyes down as she slices the vegetable up deftly.

I look off to the side, thrumming my fingers against one another nervously. "I wasn't feeling well this morning," I try, just to give something from my side before her opinion of me being a slacker settles in. In truth, I actually got caught up trying to make sense of the writing in the notebook which I have no memory of writing at all.

Ever since I've been here no one's really bothered with me much so they've never actually gotten mad at me since I'm still kind of new here and have a certain memory problem. It's not like I'm using the amnesia as an excuse that I should be treated specially or anything but...Emma seems to think so when she sends another glare my way.

"It's true...!" I say and my tone of voice seems to be edging to that of a whining kid.

Which is probably what she thinks of me right now because she sends me a look clearly deciphered as 'You're using this as an excuse, slackeeeerrrr!'

I shake my head trying to get rid of the images of this slender and feminine looking woman jumping up on the table roaring the word 'Slackkkkkkkeeeeeeer!' in my face.

"I'll make up for it," I say, watching her sprinkle a handful of herbs in the cooking pot before shutting the lid again. I get a whiff of something delicious and try to guess what it is brewing, probably a stew or something. Did I ever mention that Emma's absolutely great at cooking? The best actually.

The innkeeper turns around to face me, propping one hand on her hip. "Look. I know you have tons to think about, but if you were busy with something more important you could have told me and I would have sent someone else," dousing pepper in one of the bowls on the table, she continues. "You don't have to come up with excuses if you can't make it to do something."

I stop myself from pouting like a kid about to throw a tantrum after losing a game and decide to come clean unless I want to accept the fact that my excuse was rather petty. "Actually...I was going through my things again."

This causes her to pause in the act of beheading another carrot and Emma looks up with a raised eyebrow and an expectant, "And?"

I frown at the poor carrot, kind of glad it isn't me. I've learned that Emma can be quite strict and intimidating when she wants to be. "I can't make sense of anything." Heaving a hopeless sigh, I glance to the floor. "Everything still seems relatively new to me."

I hope she's not mad at me for still brooding over this...

Putting the knife down, she sighs, giving me a small pitiful smile. "Shay, you can't expect to suddenly remember something just by sifting through your belonging. These things take time and by rushing it, the only thing you accomplish is unnecessary worry which will only slow down your recovery."

I nod with a half-smile at her version of what the doctor said the other day. Tension, anxiety, suppression, blah blah and blah. Oi, I'm suddenly in a bad mood. It's not common, me mentally insulting kind doctors willing to gives free checkups even if business isn't booming.

"Go."

"Eh?" I snap my head up, yanked out of my mental ramblings. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach and look at Emma in confusion, wondering if she really _is_ mad at me. Man, I'm such an idiot...

She sweeps the knife across the worn chopping board, heaping the chopped carrots to the side. "I said go. Take a break. Relax your mind, walk around town, do whatever, but make sure to clear your head-" I blink.

"All this pressure you're putting on yourself, you'll only succeed in making yourself sick. Take a break and then tomorrow you start work again," she emphasizes with a stern look. "Without slacking."

I think I just stare as she continues with two more carrots. She may have said that in a commanding tone and all, but was that a look of...sympathy I noticed? I actually expected her to, I don't know, lash out at me in furry at my pointless irritation.

It takes a minute longer for my brain to resume and jerk me out of my surprised stupor. "Uh, you sure you guys don't need my help here?" I ask, leaning my elbows on the table and looking up at her expression.

"Alice and I have been working alone since before you showed up, we can handle half a day."

"That's...a really good point but... Are you sur—?"

"Take the break before I change my mind and _make_ you chop those onions." She gestures the knife to a pile of onions on the side and I push myself away from the table with a little yip.

"All right, all right, I'm going!" I say, raising my hands in surrender and briskly striding to the door. Risking a peep through the half-closed door, I grace the woman with a grateful smile. "Err, thanks?"

She only shakes her head and continues with the cooking and I go out the entrance, deciding to get my bag and then go for a long walk.

~ x x x ~

With a weary groan, I tilt my head back in frustration, sitting on a concrete bench next to a patch of grass and a lamppost in the plaza of the Citizens Quarter.

When I came here an hour or two ago I immediately went to the store to the left of the entrance and bought some hair accessories, because my hair constantly liked smacking me in the face. Now the brunette bunch is neatly (well, as neat as it can get) hanging in a ponytail over my shoulder with my long bangs somewhat clipped to the side.

I didn't wander around to the tented market area in fear of getting lost like the first time I shopped up here when there wasn't much stock in the Lower Quarter stores. Ted was supposed to be my guide then, but he ran off with his friends and I ended up in the middle of the city. Gregory came looking for me sometime later only to find me walking around with a "No way, I'm not lost, I know what I'm doing here, I'm admiring this…this chocolate muffin" façade to cover up the aimless daze I was in. He merely grinned and led me back to the inn while I convinced myself I was a pro at acting.

I digress...

I must and I really _must_ mention that the Citizens Quarter is basically just one big giant plaza. Although it looks spacious, there are hundreds of stores along with the bustling marketplace, well-kept apartments, pretty gardens and a huge square that has neat canals swerving around here and there.

But as nice as I think the place is, I feel the complete opposite about the prices.

I spent half of the gald I saved from doing odd jobs here and there just to buy two hair bands and a hairpin to keep my bangs to the side so that it doesn't hide my eyes fully. Though loose strands still seem to find their way out of the pin and I scowl when I have shove them out of my face.

I glance up momentarily at a young woman walking by before turning yet another page of my notebook in my quest to remember something.

Nope, nothing. I flip a page and browse through the scribbles again.

I didn't show any of my things to anyone, because I don't want to bother them with this and I'd rather figure it out by myself. Most of my things, I've noticed, aren't common around here (I searched stores for anything similar), my writing included. It doesn't relate to anything around here. My belongings would probably be perceived as suspicious, so I usually hide my bag under the pillow or carry it with me to avoid someone looking through it.

Call it paranoia, but sometimes I find myself wondering just how it would play out if someone rummaged through my bag and that usually involves "Oh my gosh! You're a suspicious person faking amnesia just to get close to us for no particularly known reason! Though we bet it's shady!" or "I told ya Becca, from day one!"

Though I doubt Emma hunted through my bags while I was asleep. She doesn't seem like the type. I haven't even gone properly through it myself, but I did find out that the tube was filled with a cream which I decided to put to use because my skin can get really blotchy and that looks plain weird considering the bleak pasty tone it usually is. I swear...it must look like I'm permanently ill or something.

I flip a page to a hard to decipher story and begin reading, wondering if I'll ever find the courage to ask if anyone else can read this type of writing.

I guess I must've really liked writing because a good section of the book is filled with messy scribbles. Heh, I do kind of have this weird urge that I _should_ be writing something when I just lie in my room, which is why I filled the blank sections with everything I've learned and minor pointers of what I remember. Kind of like a journal. Minus the consistency. Because I found out I can be pretty lazy.

_'Would you stop your incessant humming for __one second?'_

"Huh?" Shutting the notebook, I lift my head, realizing that I _was_ in fact humming a tune. I look around me for the owner of the snippy voice. With one last glimpse around the area, I notice there's no one near me that could've spoken a moment ago.

Two kids play in a distance, a woman is talking to some other woman by the store, a guy with a funny moustache is painting some distance behind me, a strange man in a white suit is just...standing near a faraway alley (odd), and a lovey-dovey couple is sitting on one of the benches that way.

So who the hell could've spoken just now?

"Okay..." I shake it off and open the book again, well aware that I should be using this time for relaxing.

~ x x x ~

"My mommy and daddy own this booth! You can by bagels, bread, rolls, uh, loaves, and everything here!"

"That's really nice, now, uh, how do I get out of here again?"

"That way!" the little girl points, she hesitates and then jabs her chubby finger in the opposite direction. "No wait - that way! Or was it this way...?"

~ x x x ~

With my face buried in the notebook, I dash down the really long ramp (which by the way has NO railing) all the way back down to the Lower Quarter after roughly three hours of wandering around the city.

Why did they have build the Citizen Quarter so high up? I heard the Royal Quarter is even higher. _Why?_

...Or was the Lower Quarter just built as far away from the nobility as possible. I'll never understand these people. I'm almost persuading myself that I never_ was_ under the Empire at all. Backing that up is the fact that I didn't know a thing about Imperial knights and Imperial issues before some people cleared things up.

Though that obliviousness could've been the amnesia.

Anyway, reason why I'm not just strolling back: I haven't eaten since that bagel at lunchtime and I'm completely starved from mentally drooling at all the delicious unaffordable pastries and cakes in the bakeries I stumbled across.

Completely engrossed with reading and with thoughts of sweet glorious cakes, I don't realize that I've collided into someone until I hear an "umph" and find myself with my rear painfully connected to the concrete floor below me.

"Ughgh," I groan, pulling my knees together and holding the notebook close while I try to get my dizzy vision cleared up via blinking.

I notice I've been bashing into a lot of people lately. This better not become a habit...

"You okay?" the person (a man by the sound of his semi-baritone voice) asks and a half-gloved hand suddenly invades my line of vision. I guess he only stumbled while I ricocheted two feet away on the rail-less slope...

"I'm fine," I say a little too abruptly, sitting up and smoothing down my blouse with one hand. The first thing I see when my vision settles is his hand closing and withdrawing into a firm fist atop one hip.

"Well, alright then." From his tone, I'm guessing that his eyebrows is raised at what I do after dusting off my pants and animatedly blowing strands of hair out of my face.

And what exactly am I doing?

I'm staring all wide eyed and open mouthed at an oversized, almost wolfish looking dog that leaps out of nowhere and growls at me with barred fangs, blue fur, a scar over one eye, a chain around the neck and spiky light blue hair. Oh and a pipe in its mouth.

There's no doubt that this is the guy's.._.pet_...because it's standing right beside him and _just about _reaches the middle of his waist. I'm only, say, two heads taller than this dog-wolf-thing, so being nervous is perfectly normal, right?

Aware of my expression, the young man lightly nudges the dog back, who only growls louder in response and I back away, reluctantly acknowledging that I am indeed shaking a bit.

"Is...is he smoking a pipe?" I manage to ask, though my voice sounds more like a struggled whimper.

Seriously, abnormally large growling animal, potential threat. I'm not scared or anything- just careful! But when I see two puffs of smoke erupt from the pipe hole in a neat outer circle and a small inner circle, I think I just might be scared. All I can do is stare some more, eyes slowly shifting from dog...to pipe.

"Apology accepted," is the sarcastic reply.

Realizing that I was the one who practically ran into this person, I rip my eyes away from the smoking dog and proceed to do the polite thing and apologize. "Oh yeah, sorry, I guess."

Scratching the side of my head awkwardly, I take a look at who I'm actually apologizing to.

The dark-haired young man is tall, pretty tall, and has a sort of laidback air contributed by his casual yet odd pose with his one hand placed on his hip. His dark hair has an almost purplish hue and reaches mid-back, matching his equally dark clothing. The sleeveless tunic is held closed by a belt around his waist; and he's wearing what looks like a black shirt with burgundy cuffs underneath.

I also notice he has a golden bracelet on his wrist with red gems crafted in. That's a bhodi blastia, right? Then this guy is probably a fighter or something. My guess is confirmed when I see that he's holding a hilt of a sword in his left hand. It's a katana right? Hold on. How do I know what kind of sword that is? And, now that I've got a good look at him, it looks like I've seen him somewhere before…

"Ahem," the dark-haired swordsman clears his throat, noticeably waiting for me to clear the way. The slope is narrow and I'm standing in the center, so unless he wants to risk toppling off the side, I'll have to clear way as best I can.

Shaking my head, I shove the notebook in my bag. "Sorry _again, _I spaced out."

"Hmm," he goes, dropping his hand from his hips and giving me a taste of my own stares, only just more...inscrutable. "You should watch where you're running next time or you'll get hurt."

He makes the effort to glance over to the large gap on the side of the walkway as to emphasize his point and I inwardly shudder at the paraphrased version in my head. In other words I could've fallen off the side and be a splattered mess of blue and brown right now.

"Uh, yeah," I say rubbing my sore hip and pulling the strap of my bag over my shoulder properly. Such a social person, aren't I?

The dog I almost forgot about growls and I look at it, my eyes yet again coming to meet with the pipe in its mouth. I quietly remark, "Um, I'm gonna leave now, before your dog decides to go rabid on me."

Said dog leans forward on its paws and I raise my eyebrows warily as he finally comes out with a much expected bark. Louder even.

"WRROOOOFF!"

Stepping back, I wince as the bark rings loudly in my ears which I prod delicately to make sure they're still there.

The edge of the dark-haired man's mouth twitches up in a smirk and he gives the proud looking dog an amused sidelong glance, lightly nudging the dog's head with one hand. "Come on Repede, you've had your fun," he says, his voice carrying a chuckle.

"Repede?" I echo, ignoring how apparently barking my ears off is fun.

"That's his name," the dog's master confirms to which I hesitantly nod as Repede struts pass me, sending me a glance I clearly perceived as a glare.

Why does the name Repede sound familiar? I've heard it before; I _know_ I did, countless times. Well...it could probably from someone in the Lower Quarter because that's the direction where they seem to be coming from. They probably live there or something.

So how come I've never seen them around? Well, I don't linger around outside (apart from errands) or even in the tavern's main room so I wouldn't recognize them even if they did come in for meals. That and the Lower Quarter is pretty big, disregarding the narrowly built buildings and alleys that don't look properly maintained compared to the quarter above.

"Hey. Spacing out again?"

"Huh?" Blinking rapidly, I notice an amused glint disappear in the dark-gray colour of his eyes.

"Man...Sorry." Cursing my wandering mind, I almost miss the amused smirk at my uncharacteristically continuous apologies, which I'm certain I've overused a lot today.

The blue rings of the barrier catch my attention, contrasting beautifully against the red hue of the dimming sky. Dimming sky...

Shoooot, it's almost dark!

Before any response can properly escape his partially open mouth, I yelp, fold my hand around the strap of my bag and then do my best in darting right pass him (my poor shoulder ramming into him).

"Well...Bye!"

I don't know his reaction to that or if he lurched off the side (oh I hope not), because I'm too busy dodging past another person coming up the slope to avoid even more rear falling on my part. I stumble at the sudden change in direction, waving my arms around to keep my balance when I almost tip near the edge and then I continue bounding to the next slope hoping that I'm not too late for supper.

Shameless, I know, but I'm seriously hungry.

* * *

A/N: Writing lines for Hanks was kind of hard, even if it was just a short scene. I'm clueless as to what an old guy like him would say and do; so all said was just guesswork. Also, I don't know if I wrote Yuri in character... Anyway, Shay seems to have developed somewhat of a personality seeing that some time has passed. If you notice any hints of a Mary Sue, be sure to warn me or hit me upside the head with a frying pan. Repeatedly. Tangled-style. Hee-hee. ^u^

Please Review~


	4. Miso Soup and Mordio

A/N: This chapter is pretty short but it sort of triggers canon events.

Review replies:

Kenegi: Shay just has a lot on her mind and she seems to give people quite a lot of look-over's, that's probably when she spaces out the most. But you're right, because of that people will probably see her as ditzy or klutzy, though that's not her overall personality. :P

Gravenimage: Pairings? I haven't really thought that far yet, we'll have to see. :)

Yue Twili and Resoleon: Thanks for reviewiiiing! :)

* * *

Chapter Four: Miso soup and Mordio

"Miso soup is entirely and without an inch of doubt divine! The potent long-lasting peppery taste, the free flowing liquidy liquid bringing nothing but calmness throughout the whole of me, the aromatic and heavenly smell of the...ahh~"

Sighing dreamily I eat another spoonful while sitting crossed-legged on my bedside, feeling fresh after a bath and spending quality time with a warm bowl of Miso soup while Emma fumbles through the drawers for clean linen. Or something of the sort.

The only thing on my mind right now is this wonderful soup~

This was the little that was left when I returned red in the face and wheezing, almost completely out of breath. Apparently everyone wanted Miso soup for dinner and I just about would've missed it if I was any later, because Ted was begging for more just when I came huffing through the door.

Opinion: this is the best meal Emma has cooked from scratch so far. I commend her cooking skills, I really do.

"If I know my vocabulary correctly then by the sounds of it you might've been very...creative...at poetry."

I look up from examining the soup and notice the innkeeper now standing with a handful of yellow towels and a particularly amused expression. It takes a moment for me to realize what she's on about.

"...I said that aloud, didn't I?" I say blandly, my nonexistent pride crashing down heavily and almost destroying my shoulders.

I'm responded to with a soft laugh as the woman places the towels on the flat of the drawer to adjust her white beret-thing that matches the apron she always wears over her beige dress.

I guess poetry just isn't for that thought, I shrug, busying myself with finishing the last few spoonfuls of the wonderful deliciousness that is Miso soup. I pause, the spoon halfway to my mouth when a familiar high-pitched voice calls for his aunt.

Not a moment later, a sudden stomping noise occupies the passageway before the door swings open revealing a short, brown-haired boy in the entrance, his eyes glancing around determined.

"Ted, some people are sleeping," Emma chides, gathering the towels in her arm and gracing her nephew with sharp look. "What's with all the noise?"

Ted sucks in a comical deep breath and I raise an eyebrow.

"Aunt Em, Elder Hanks wants to see you! He's downstairs and he said something about putting together gald for the mage he wants to hire to fix the aqua blastia!" This catches my attention and I lower my bowl, curious to hear more. "He wants to know if the inn can donate and he says that we need just a little more before it can be enough and that if he has enough gald he can even go see the mage tonight! Or-or something like that."

I really doubt that was Hanks direct wording. It'd be quite funny if it was, but the part of righteousness in my uncontrollable subconscious just won't allow me to picture the kind old man behaving like Ted.

Emma sighs, padding the last of the towels in the basket sitting at her feet. "I'll have to get that translated from Hanks himself," she says, approaching her nephew with her arm slung over the basket to keep it in place against her body.

I have to stop myself from sniggering at her sarcastic tone, especially when Ted's overexcited expression falls even further when he receives a good ol' ruffle on the head.

"Aunt Em-mmmm," he groans and I smile, noting the reddening spots on his cheeks.

"Well, I'm done here now. Good night, Shay." Looking over her shoulder with a small nod, Emma walks out the door and turns to Ted, beckoning with a tilt of her head. "You too young man, off to bed."

"Night..." The young boy greets me weakly with a wave of his hand. He proceeds to follow after his aunt, his shoulders in a lame slouch, but he quickly pauses, turning around again. "Oh, I wanted to play with the yo-yo again tomorrow, if it's okay with you?"

I send a thumbs up, swallowing thickly. "Sure." I go, though it comes out more like shore. Regardless, he returns the gesture with a friendly grin and then goes out the door, making sure to shut it silently before loud stomping pounds when he races down the passageway to the stairs.

"Heh." I shake my head, opening up the covers of the bed after I put the empty bowl down on the desk where the water jug is.

Ignoring his hyperactive behavior at some stages, Ted really is a good kid. This coming from someone who discovered that I don't really have a thing for kids; as of events where I was practically forced into an endless game of hide-and-seek.

He's quite mature for his age, he's not shy, he's strong-minded (like his aunt), helpful and considerably fearless. Quite a motivated attitude he has there. Except, y'know, when I'm subjected to a game of twenty questions.

When I'm fully in bed, I make sure to blow out the flame of the candle, hoping I can get a good rest while I bury myself deeper in the covers. Sleep slowly overcomes me.

~x x x~

_In a hurry. "__I'm late, __you got to be kidding me..__."_

_Running. "__Yeah wind, carry them away, it's not like I needed those for anything__ important__!"_

_"__Great. Just great..." __Scrambling, bending over, almost got it...a noise, a breeze, shadows, my scream. "__Wh-AAAAHHHHHHH!"_

~x x x~

Again...

I can't sleep again. It's like every time I close my eyes, I drift off for a moment or two and the next thing I know I'm awake and staring at the ceiling again. I roll over on my stomach and wrap my arms around the pillow, burying my face in it.

It's been like this every night. In the early evening I can sleep peacefully, but whenever it gets later I start to get these confusing dreams. The kind where it shifts from nostalgic snippets of planning a birthday party with somebody- to random kitchen utensils chasing me. Though, the sharp-toothed spatula aside, when I wake up, I don't know why but I feel disappointed...upset even. Oh and my head throbs painfully.

I know it isn't just my frustration or even the irritated feeling at having to dream confusingly familiar things at night and then live through confusingly familiar things in the day that's causing my depressive nighttime moods. Whenever I open my eyes, the feeling goes away, but I always remain feeling upset.  
Like, a part of me almost expected to wake up and be somewhere other than the inn room. But what I can't figure out is _where_, where I want to be?

Home? Ha.

I decide that lying around being moody is pointless so I stumble out of bed, almost dragging the sheets to the floor. After straightening the bedding again, I put on my boots and attempt to straighten out the nightdress. It won't go any lower than my knees! Giving up on that, I throw over the brown jacket, just incase it's freezing outside.

Not wanting to wake anyone, I go out the door quietly and sneak through the passage. But because the floorboards are made of wood and I planned on leaving quietly, my footsteps creak almost noisily all the way from the passage to the foot of the stairs.

It's cold, cold and dark. I wonder why there aren't any lanterns or streetlights here like they have up in the Citizens Quarter but I just roll my eyes at the typical answer to that.

Passing the inn's entrance, I scurry up a smaller staircase. Some lights in the windows of the flats are on and I use this as well as the barrier light to navigate my way to the fountain.

The aqua blastia core, a blue orb neatly fitted in the circular crevice of the fountain, shines a dim blue glow almost inviting me to reach out and touch it. Wow, I haven't really noticed it properly before but it is really pretty. Even if it's practically broken.

The water pouring out of the fountain into the concrete basin spouts out at irregular intervals. It pauses, gurgles for a while and then suddenly spouts water until it stops completely again and then does that annoying gurgle that kinda sounds like someone hacking and choking on dry toast.

I spare a quick look at my reflection as it ripples along with the water in the basin. My hair is a deep brown and if the random tousled curls were straightened out, it would just about reach my hips. My eyes are deep brown, almost russet in some way, and my facial features are...sharp. Yes, I am most definitely self-conscious about it. To round off my appearance, I could pull it off as the average walking dead and the faded dark circles around my eyes due to little-to-no sleep only adds to that.

Untangling a spiral of hair, I stroll around the fountain listlessly and plop down, resting my back against the concrete. I let my gaze drift up to the barrier.

I know I shouldn't be out here alone: nighttime, bandits, the chance of monsters making their way through the barrier, rabid glaring pipe smoking dogs and all other sorts of dangers. But it's so much calmer to be out of the cramped inn room. It's not like I'm ungrateful and complaining, but it gets stuffy in there. And now that it's night there's no one walking about, so I get to just sit and relax in the cool silence. A girl needs a little space, y'know?

_GurrgleGurrrle-shoo-k_

Muttering at the fountain to be quiet, I rub my hands to my knees in an effort to warm them up as I try to make sense of the weird dreams I got.

Everything in them are always so hazy and blurry though I get the weird sense of déjà vu with the things the people say and do. I know I'm pressurizing myself as Emma says, but I just can't stand this-obliviousness, the uncertainty and yet the familiarity of everything around me.

I'm sure I'll go crazy or hurt myself if I keep wracking my brain and I know it'll take time but...I want to know who I am already. I want to know where my home is, if I have family...heck even friends. Are there people who care about me? Are said people even looking for me? Do I even care about them? Are they wondering about my safety regardless?

I feel out of place here even if everyone is practically friendly, and it's not because of knowledge that I'm not from here it's just... I don't want to be a bother to Emma. I can't keep staying in one of her rooms when she can rent it out to someone who will actually pay. She could be earning an income here and I'm just doing odd jobs to repay her, so how does that help her financial situation at all?

I know she said that the room was standing empty anyways and not a lot of people rent rooms anymore but still... I feel like I could be worsening her difficulties while she scrapes whatever gald together to keep the inn going. She even cooks for me and I don't even pay for the meals like everyone else does.

I don't know where the sudden guilty knot I have in the pit of my stomach is coming from...my brooding? Maybe.

Maybe I should do something for her, like, I don't know, something that'll show how grateful I am? Something that'll prove that I'm not just some freeloading dependent amnesia girl. And it shouldn't be something simple like running around collecting stuff and buying the wrong products because I couldn't read the labels, or getting lost in the market because of zoning out or failing at chopping vegetables because of my apparent lack of culinary skills.

Yep, those pent up thoughts that like to come out and hit me where it hurts succeeded in making me realize how much I actually suck.

Just what am I doing staying here anyway?

I chew on my bottom lip and hug my knees, allowing a frustrated groan to escape me as I dip my head down with a scowl. Why do I think so much? Whyyy?

A cough and swift footfalls on the ground resounds somewhere behind me. Huh? I lower my hands to the floor, lifting my head over the brim of the fountain and looking for the source of the shuffling sound.

Footsteps patter and scrape against the uneven mix of concrete and wood that is the floors of the square. By the shallow breathing and the closeness of the steps it sounds like someone is approaching the fountain. I hope it's not a bandit or anything. Or a rabid smoking dog. Hey, what are the odds!

Standing up cautiously, I place my hands on the edge of the basin and peer around to get a look. What I see is a cloaked figure.

I can't really get a good look at the face, because this short person is wearing a robe with a hood pulled over, causing only a shadowed bottom half which I can't see clearly because it's dark.

I do however see that this person has long knobby fingers. How so? The soft blue glow of the blastia core illuminates them while they near the orb.

"Nyah!"

That there was me when I toppled over the side from leaning in too much. Not even a second later, I land on the hard and bumpy pain inducing floor. Oww...hips...pain!

I notice from my upside down position that the person is now staring at me, frozen in action. It probably looks like I fell out of nowhere...or the sky.

Hoisting myself up with as much dignity I can muster, I straighten out my crumpled nightdress. Ouch, back...hips...hurting.

The just stands, probably watching me, hands half-raised and illuminated by the blastia. Fidgeting with my jacket, I inwardly hope that the darkness concealed that embarrassing position I fell in right now.

"Uh, hi!" I finally say and add a casual wave to the possible bandit who promptly drops his or her hands.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Oookay.

I may not be Miss Manners or anything, but people just do _not_ reply to a greeting like that. Unless something's up. Though at least now I know it's a croaky-voiced guy, or a man-woman, or a woman with a severe throat sore beyond remedy. In fact, the possibilities are endless.

"Oh just, taking in the evening air, you?" I say, deciding to play casual incase this is a bandit. Though I highly doubt that since there's no way bandits could afford to wear such expensive looking robes.

The guy visibly falters and I raise my eyebrow at the curt reply that follows afterwards, "I'm just t-taking a walk, but I'll be leaving now."

My familiar senses are tingling again...with a hint of suspiciousness. Who replies like _that_?

"In the middle of the dangerous night in the Lower Quarter? While you're clearly not from around here?" I offer flatly, aware of the irony that this describes me right now.

This calls for a pause. This cloaked person's stutter disappears only to be replaced with a kind of forced tone of authority. "I'll have you know, I'm a mage. I was hired to fix the aqua blastia tomorrow but I came to have a look at it before I work on it."

So this is the Mordio guy? That "great" mage Hanks was going to see earlier this evening?

Well, it could be him. But isn't it suspicious to find a guy claiming to be the mage who has to fix the blastia- but in the middle of the night- when he lives somewhere in the fancy Royal Quarter and would risk his safety? Maybe he's the late night working type, maybe he doesn't like people crowding around him while he works? But that doesn't ease the shady feel practically radiating off of him.

"Isn't this a bad time to work? And all by yourself?" I ask, feeling my suspicions lessen considerably.

"Th-that's none of your concerns!" he snaps tersely with a wild wave of his arm before spinning around to leave before I can get a word out.

That said, I let him go. I can't shout after him or I'll wake someone and they'll take it like I'm in trouble or something. Also, he might just be the mage who is in fact a real crank and like he said "wanted to get a look at the blastia before working on it".

Even so...I suddenly have this nagging feeling that there's something wrong here, especially because of his edgy reaction.

"Wow, what a jerk," I mutter, watching the short silhouette scurry into the shadows near the ramp leading upwards. Zipping up my jacket, I rub one eye tiredly, glimpsing at the steadily dimming blue core before making my way back to bed.

* * *

A/N: Dada-dara-dada~! Shay gained the title Brooding Amnesiac! Hurrhurr.

Don't be shy to drop a review and let me know what you think so far! I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, so the brooding will be there. I mean, I'd certainly be confused and doubting of everything if I lost my memory and people were generous enough to give me a place to crash thus making me a complete mooching moocher. I suppose she's just keeping it all in her head. Also, the italicized drabble is a snippet of her dream/memories. Just thought I'd add it in to give a hint of what her sleepless nights are like. I don't think I'll do more of those, because all the italics might get confusing. :3

Hope I'm able to update soon, but examinations are right around the corner. Study-time! Yay.


	5. Underwater Quarter

A/N: Annnnd Chapter 5 is up!

Review Replies:

Kenegi: Not exactly, but that was one of my ideas at first but I would have hit a block if I decided to go with that one. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for the reviews as well as the helpful feedback you guys! :)

* * *

Chapter Five: Underwater Quarter

"Ted! Ted! You get down here, they need your help too!"

The shouting coming from downstairs succeeds in waking me up after an odd gushing, rumbling and stomping sounds earlier, which I manage to ignore in my tired, sleep deprived state.

"Ted! Did you hear me? Get down here!"

I let out an incoherent groan, turning over until I'm lying on my back, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. When I listen carefully, I do sort of hear an odd commotion outside.

Is there trouble with the Knights again? But didn't some guy go sort 'em out the other day? And how can _Ted_ help with that?

My sleepy thoughts are interrupted by Ted's shrill voice, which sounds to be coming from a room or two away. "I'll ... I'll be there in a sec! Just gotta wake up Shay again!"

...Again? So he was what was poking my shoulder earlier!

To stop myself from falling asleep again, I bolt upright and after kicking the blankets off my feet, I throw my legs off the side of the bed. Ted will be here to "wake me up again" soon so I better get myself dressed.

I yawn lazily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, but the yawn is cut short when the door is thrown open.

The young boy runs in with a troubled expression. "Oh, good! You're awake!" he exclaims in relief, eyes tense and brows creased apprehensively.

"What's the deal?" I almost shout, blinking in confusion when he scrambles over and vigorously pulls my hands without giving me so much as a chance to gather my thoughts.

"Come on! The-the aqua blastia's out of control! It's flooding the whole place and we need all the help we can get!" Wincing at his raised voice, I get to my feet groggily before. I glance over my shoulder to see rays of sunlight piercing through the openings in the curtain.

Huh? I must've overslept! I snap my head back towards Ted, confused about the current situation, before I make a prompt dive to the floor, causing the young boy to step back.

"Uh...wasn't it supposed to be fixed by now? What time is it?" I ask, blindly groping for my bag underneath the bed.

"It _was _just a while ago! But then it exploded all of a sudden and now...!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be down in a sec," I cut off his exclamation with a nod towards the door and a small smile as I bunch my hair into a loose ponytail, letting it hang off my shoulder. Ted nods determinedly and storms out of the room.

After hurriedly getting dressed, I shut the door and trudge down the passage with a mixture of feelings switching from irritated to disoriented and then confused as I hear the ongoing ruckus coming from outside.

Uuugh...too much drama when I just wake up and I'm sure to become a tad grouchy, especially since I hardly slept at all. My brain is still trying to ready itself for the day, it can't reboot so quickly! What am I even thinking...?

I hear another exclamation downstairs and rub my forehead. Just what is going on down there?

I stop mid-step, my mouth involuntarily dropping open when a familiar blue-furred-pipe-smoking dog leaps right pass me and down the stairs. I can only stare from where it disappeared and then to the empty room it seems to have come from.

So...what? The dog lives in an inn room now?

I shake my head and continue down the stairs. Not sure as to what it is that I should actually be doing, I stumble pass the Comet's entrance and notice the torrent of water pouring from the square into the overflowing waterway.

Without another thought, I dart up the wet staircase, only to pause with a stunned gasp when I look at the state of the square.

It looks as if the place was washed over with...with a colossal wave of water. Everything is dripping and soaked: the walls, the apartments, the small wooden stands, the floors.  
The hollow space down the steps by the fountain is flooded with water that is still rising and sending waves to lap over onto the plaza's platform. Dirty brown water is running through grates in the stone supports and into the previously sanitary canals. The water looks all mucky now.

A bunch of people are throwing sandbags in hope to stop the spurting water from flooding the entire place completely. Most of the women are standing by and watching, muttering amongst themselves with anxious expressions, but every other capable person is helping. Even the elderly is bustling around, trying to get the water under control.

According to Ted it just exploded, but it looks like the place was hit with a huge storm...even the roofs are dripping! How in the world did I sleep though all of this?

I see Hanks knee deep in the water, looking extremely exhausted and overwrought as he instructs to someone who just arrived as well. Poor guy...

Racing over to the flooded area, I look around aimlessly. What am I supposed to do? Should I go see Emma? Check if the tavern is flooded? Help someone? Or, uh, I don't know...!

"Morning. Ah wait, its almost noon, heheheh." I rip my stare away from the fountain, smiling weakly with at the man who spoke. Gregory returns a pleasant smile, even though he looks just as worn out as everybody else who's putting all their effort into tossing sandbags.

"What happened here?" I ask, trying to lift a few sandbags when he motions to them near my feet. "Wasn't the blastia fixed earlier?"

"Well, it looks like this mage did a shoddy job as well. And now _we_ end up having to clean up the mess," he groans, taking the heavy sack from me before tossing it in the rising pool of water.

After hurting my wrist when I attempted to throw a sandbag-which just so happened to be the heaviest- I chew my bottom lip in thought.

Hanks pushed all these people to put whatever little gald they had together to hire this mage and it didn't even make a difference. Everything is just worse. And all because he listened to my advice? Well, he could've already thought about it himself but maybe I encouraged the idea when I gave him my opinion...?

Ugh. I don't know _what _to think...  
Wait a minute...

I hit my fist on the palm of my hand with this newfound idea. "We can get the knights! They can help, right?" I ask, looking at Greg, a little hopefully this time.

Of course they should be able to help, they're knights, duh!

Gregory digs into the wheelbarrow behind him, turning his head with a distinctly sour expression. He's about to answer me when another voice speaks up instead.

"—There's no use, they simply won't listen. We've already tried to get them."

I jump a little when a head of bright orange emerges from behind the wheelbarrow.

"Sorry for frightening you," the orange-haired woman adds, smiling in response to my shriek while Gregory sniggers privately at my horrified expression.

"I wasn't fri...!" I begin my very obvious denial, but I pause when I notice the look I get from the two and realize that I'd come off as childish if I object. Clearing my throat, I switch back to the main topic, still sticking to my idea. "So the knights _won't _help? That's not fair, isn't it their responsibility to?"

Olivia, the healer, shakes her head as she lifts two heavy looking sandbags. "This is simply the way things are around here," she states before walking off to the other side of the fountain, the two sandbags in either hand, resulting in me gawking at how she doesn't seem affected by the weight.

I look at Gregory for reassurance and the brunette nods gravely before tossing in another sandbag. "Miss Heathcoat's right. There's really nothing else we can do but focus on the matter at hand, and that's stopping this water from flowing any further. Hey, can you hand me that sack over there?"

I do so obediently, frowning in thought. This is just too unreasonable for words. I glimpse at the fountain currently spewing water nonstop; and then I notice something. The very object that I was admiring last night isn't there.

"The blastia core!" I gasp, immediately dashing through the water to get to Hanks and belatedly realizing that this action was too rash an idea because the water splashes up to my knees, soaking my pants and boots. Eee- cold, cold, cold, cold. cold.

During all of this I think Greg just stares after me before being snapped back to work by some other person. Wait...how did Olivia get back there so quickly?

Never mind that, get to Hanks woman!

I finally crawl out of the water dish and onto the platform where the Elder is. "Hanks! The blastia- the blastia core's gone!"

Now I'm beginning to sound like Ted.

Said Elder looks over somebody's shoulder and nods solemnly, his expression grim. "Yuri and I were just talking about that, it seems it's been stolen."

"It's that mage isn't it?" I assume automatically as I walk towards them.

At first I thought he was just a jerk, but could that be the reason why he was so jumpy? He was about to steal the core? This place would've been flooded last night if he did! He probably came back for it this morning. Damn, if only I…!

The dark-haired man in front of me interrupts my rushed train of thoughts and from his voice I recognize him as the guy I nearly ran of the slope yesterday. "So the Royal Quarter, right?" he says, looking at the elder.

I hear from a conversation taking place somewhere behind me someone mention that Hanks traded his wife's memento for extra gald. I feel my heart sinking, hopeless. Damnit, damnit, damnit, this is all my fault!

I shift my glare in the direction of the slope, half-aware of the elder following my gaze. "You two just forget about it and give us a han—"

I was right there...I could've...called someone or done something! Or maybe if I'd have woken up earlier...

Before the Elder can finish what he was saying, I find myself dashing off to the slope when my indecisive thoughts reach a decision.

"Shay! Wait, you can't just...!" Hanks calls after me, but I'm already racing towards the slope, not exactly sure how or what I'll _do _to get the core back. Before I'm completely out of hearing range, there are more footsteps and a nonchalant "Well...Later Hanks."

"Yuri! Not you too!" the Elder's anxious voice calls out.

Footsteps thud behind me, getting closer and I glance over my shoulder to see that the dark-haired guy from the other day had caught up with me.

"Wait up!"

I stop abruptly at his call, staggering at the sudden halt. "What?"

Brushing off my brisk tone, he wastes no time to ask, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Now usually I'd be polite, well as polite as the situation calls for, to strangers. But right now I can't bring myself to care. Blame sleep-deprivation, piercing irrational guilt, brooding, the fact that I'm lucky enough not to have drowned in my sleep or something and...well you get the gist.

"To get the blastia core back from that fraud, what do you think?" is my firm retort.

The black-haired man follows my impatient glance to the set of stairs that I believe leads to the Royal Quarter. "And do you even know _where _he lives?" he asks coolly, raising an eyebrow.

"I...!" My determined expression falters and deflates. "Well, no…" I let my arms fall lamely to my sides while I try to comprehend how it's possible that I got caught up in an almost-argument without proper backing.

"Exactly," he says, bringing my gibberish stammering to a close as he strolls right pass me. "And that's why you're staying here."

I ignore the parting glare I receive from this Repede-Dog-thing and stare after the young man, first blinking confusedly and then hardening my gaze into a glare.

Does he really think he just decided _for _me?

I go after him and we fall into step, though I don't receive any acknowledgment save for a quick glance when I come at his side.

"Yui was it?" Yes, I mispronounced his name on purpose, letting my upside-down emotions get the best of me and I'm about to chew him out for being such a...such a chauvinist!

"Hm?" He spares me an idle side glance and pauses in his step. "Actually, the name's Yur—"

"—Well, listen here. You think that just because I'm a girl I can't do anything about this and I should just stay back, right?"

Surprisingly he looks fairly unaffected by my accusation, if not mildly amused and the slightest bit impatient, but that's about it. It seems like he's about to give me an answer, and I'm judging possibly one I won't like and that'll probably end in my embarrassment yet again, so I interrupt, this time by crossing my arms and giving him a deadpan stare.

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'll just follow you anyway," I give a shrug and in a lighter tone suggest, "So you best lead the way if you want to quit wasting time."

To my satisfaction_ and_ annoyance he turns away and continues on his way to the stairs with an unfazed half-shrug. "Suit yourself," is all he says.

And it does suit me. Pretty well actually. So I do a little victory dance in my head and follow up behind him and as far away from the dog as possible.

~ x x x ~

"So they've been taking blastia cores from here too," the dark-haired man observes. "Looks like somebody's got some sticky fingers."

I look at the streetlights lining the paved lane. They do seem to be lacking cores; I can tell by the empty crevices in the lampposts.

"They don't seem all too bothered about it," I say, referring to the nobles standing around dressed in bright and pristine attire as they chat away amongst themselves, clearly unaware of the two absent knights.

After making our way up the long and seemingly endless stairway, we found ourselves nearing the entrance of the Royal Quarter. While I was walking ahead, this Yuri guy suddenly yanked me down just below the platform where the gates were guarded by two Imperial Knights. I had to stop myself from yelping and alerting the guards when my butt successfully connected with the floor. Also, Repede probably would've bitten my head off if I gave away our hiding spot.

I guessed we were going with a stealthy approach rather than just dashing past them since we were keeping our heads low, dog included, and watching while the two knights spoke poorly of the lower quarter.

Now I didn't despise the knights as much as everyone else, but I was beginning to have my doubts. They called the precious and sentimental objects people sold junk, which literally meant that they thought absolutely nothing of Hanks' wife's keepsake and the belongings of the others. To those arrogant knights, their objects were worthless. My eyebrow twitched as I listened.

But apparently Yuri has a good aim, because when he just about had enough he threw a stone smack in the center of one of the knights' forehead. With a clank and an undignified yelp the metal-armored man went down and I stared at the dark-haired man with grudging admiration, when I so much wanted to get him back for all those times I've ended up on my rear in our previous encounters. Like right then, for instance.

The second knight went down with another round of skilled target work and then we went up the few steps reaching the gate while. Repede scurried off immediately, sniffing the floor to find the trail, what with him being a dog and all.

And that brings us to where we are now, standing discreetly to the side of the Royal Quarter's entrance underneath the shade of a tree and watching the nobles carry on with their daily high society babble as we wait for Repede while the two guards lay unconscious behind some hedge.

That last part sounds quite disturbing, but it happens to be true...

"That's the Royal Quarter for you. A few blastia cores go missing and no one even makes a fuss," Yuri continues, withholding a very obvious sigh.

I give an agreeing nod in response. "And just one is enough to cause a ruckus in the lower quarter," I add.

He agrees with a simple nod my direction. We're nodding a lot, aren't we? Such social people.

"If they've got cores to spare they could at least give us some," he mutters, frustration surfacing his face.

I join him in giving the place a clear look of distaste. Though I'm sure a traitorous bit of awe is showing in my expression. What? The place looks far brighter and cleaner than the two levels below. It's only natural that I'm impressed, right?

The noon sky is a clearer blue and the air is much cool and crisp. There's also plenty of greenery around, like trees and lawns and rose bushes and flower beds. Even the floors are better! They're smooth stone engraved with very detailed designs and the edges are tinted, almost as if someone took a paintbrush and lightly stroked a darker shade on the corners.

_Okay, why am I analyzing the floor? _I shake my head and look over the flowerbeds before turning my head to Yuri.

"Don't you find it weird how a person who can afford to live in a place like this would want to steal a blastia core from the lower quarter?"

"Mmhm," Yuri runs his hand through his hair, seemingly mulling this over for a sec. "There are some weird people in the world."

"Hey," I deadpan blankly. "Don't say that looking at me."

Yuri actually manages a smirk, lifting one hand, and I try not to roll my eyes. Huh, we're finally having an almost-normal conversation, must mean I've cooled down a bit. "So what do you think he wants with it?"

"Don't know," he says. "But what I do know is that the lower quarter will be underwater if I don't get that core back."

"Uh, I'm coming too, remember?" I say lightly, feeling the need to remind him.

"Yeah, about that…why the sudden interest?" Yuri looks at me intently, this time his tone conveys an interest in where the conversation might be going. "You could've left this to me."

He may look all nonchalant and easy going right now, but his eyes are calculating and I get the feeling he's a lot more perceptive than he lets on.

"There something you're not sharing?"

_A lot_ more perceptive.

"Er, no." Trying not to look unnatural or anything I say casually, "I'm doing this for obvious reasons…not just because I feel like chasing a thief."

"Right," he says, clearly unconvinced. "Those reasons being?"

Agh, fine, if you're going to persist. I will too. I evade with a simple "Aren't they obvious?"

He raises his eyebrow curiously, and a little skeptically, giving me a look that says I should go on.

I'm about to open my mouth to say anything that does _not_ involve seeing Mordio snooping around last night when Repede barks for our attention. I take the opportunity to look away from Yuri, noticing the wolfish dog leaping out from behind somewhere. He just stands in the distance, looking intently at his master before inclining his head in a soft nod.

Yuri explains that Repede's found the trail and does a kind of a fist pump, but I'm understandably too stunned to comment.

We make our way to the large dog and I lean my head a bit to Yuri, ignoring the aghast looks we're getting from a few noble women in ridiculously bulbous dresses when they notice us. How dare we enter their territory! The mutiny!

"Did Repede just...nod?" I ask slowly, doubting my eyesight once more as said dog shoots a glare at me for inquiring about him. Sheesh dog-thing calm down already, would you?

Yuri only smirks which I take as a yes, and I proceed to give the large dog a long wary look when he struts forward and leads us down the paved lane with an air of superiority normally associated to someone who knows what he's doing.

~ x x x ~

"Woah."

"Nice place."

"Nice indeed," I let my eyes slowly travel up the detailed features of the grand green-roofed manor, but stop myself just in time from gawking at the size of the building, knowing that the core thief lives here

The entrance is rather spacious; there are dispersed trees, neat lawns, flowerbeds, a fancy statue, a small staircase, and then the main attraction: The huge mansion with a colossal front door. There's also a carriage parked to the side with a strange creature strapped to it.

As we came in, I didn't ask what it was and just inched away from the general direction it faced, even if that meant standing next to Repede who responded with what looked like a sneer. That dog confuses me, really.

Yuri cranes his head back to examine the building, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. Stepping forward, he drops his hand and clenches it before noisily rapping on the door.

The rapid thuds resound and I glance around nervously, especially at the creature, which doesn't even flinch at the sudden noise invading the environment. I half expect a group of knights to jump from the roof with halberds pointed to our throats and accusing us of trespassing. Which we_ are _actually doing, but ignoring that for now...

"...It doesn't look like there's anyone around," the dark-haired man notes, glancing back at me fidgeting with the strap of my bag.

"Even if he is, I don't think he'd be willing to open the door and invite us in," I say, inspecting the windows. I don't know why I'm doing this exactly; it's not as if I expect to see the mage with his face pressed up against the glass drooling at us.

_SHK-THUDDH!_

I think I jump five feet in the air and manage a weak glare at Yuri who counters with a grin of apology for suddenly and unnecessarily KICKING the door.

"I wonder if there's another way in," he muses, turning around and inspecting the area to the side. "These places are always full of front and back entrances, there could be another door or something."

Easing my ever increasing heart rate, I follow Yuri to the left of the mansion where the platform seems to be continuing. "I'm not going to ask how you could possibly know that," I comment softly as an obedient Repede sits up from behind us where he was patiently waiting and passing the time by glaring a hole in my back.

"Is it unlocked?" I lift my head to peer up at the window, which we find on the side of the large mansion.

Yuri tinkers with it some more. "Yup. Just needs a... Ah, there. We can get in this way." He steps back, revealing an open space now that the huge window has been lifted up in a slide.

Repede apparently doesn't care for "ladies first" and just leaps in through the gap with a soft thud from the inside. Seriously, what is with that dog and leaping?

Yuri heaves himself up the raised ledge and glances over at me. "Are you still coming?"

His tone instantly offends me and my grouchy self so I just clamber on up there, ignoring that he's holding his hand out when I approach. I get through the gap eventually, after slipping back from the weight of my hips and nearly falling back, and I find myself standing in a fairly empty foyer.

"I know Mordio is hiding around here somewhere..." he mutters softly, giving the place a quick look-over. It takes all my willpower not to let in to sarcasm and make a remark, I don't really know Yuri and whether he's the type to find it amusing.

But really? Could he be hiding on one of the shelves over here? Under the stylish carpet? Behind these fancy landscape paintings?

We go up the stairs after discovering that Mordio may actually_ not_ be hiding behind a painting and picking up a magnifying glass just lying on the floor- it looked small and useless, I just took it mainly out of curiosity and for the sake of taking something from the thief.

As we're checking each door (Me and Yuri, Repede doesn't check the doors of course) there's an echoing creak of a door being opened and our attention is instantly directed down to the first floor where a figure appears to be walking to the front door. The figure is short, wearing a hooded robe and a sack thrown over his shoulder, and seems to be observing a faint blue orb.

Mordio.

Before I can suggest that using stealth and catching him off guard would be an efficient plan, there's a loud finger-snap and a "Got him!" coming from the dark-haired swordsman on my left.

I almost fall over in disbelief...almost.

Repede wastes no time to LEAP over the railing to the alerted mage who spins around nervously and quickly backs away when he sees the approaching animal. I would too if I was in his position but I'm currently too busy making sure I don't tumble down the stairs as I sprint down them in a hurry. Though, I pretty much tumble anyway when I see Yuri hoist himself over the banister and practically LEAP from the raised platform, landing gracefully on the floor.

"You're Mordio right?" the dark-haired man says more than asks, his unsheathed sword now resting on his shoulder.

I race to his side. "Wouldn't it have been more effective sneaking up on him?"

Yuri pauses for a second and then shrugs half-heartedly.

"Do you know how much damage you've caused in the Lower Quarter? Give us that core back!" I say accusingly, frowning at the hooded mage who probably recognizes my voice seeing that he appears to do a double-take.

"Repede, now." With his master's instruction, Repede darts forward and swiftly bites the sack out of the mage's hands when he tries to take a hasty step back towards the door.

I start forward but end up skidding, coming to a stop in order to shield my face from a cloud of smoke suddenly erupting, enveloping the whole area. I cough, ducking my head and waving my hand through the smoke. I'm sure Yuri's doing the same because that can't be Repede coughing, for if it is I may just hightail it out the window, to blame or not.

"Yuri, did you get him?"

"Not with all this smoke, no," Yuri's voice seems to be coming from in front, which means he's no longer on my side, so I tread in that direction carefully, keeping my arm outstretched. "Repede got the sack though."

The smoke finally clears and I try getting my eyes to refocus. I finally see that the short creeper isn't standing in his spot all shakily anymore. So he gave us the slip, huh? Ugh.

Keeping my irritation at bay I look at Yuri when he curses. "Damnit. The blastia core isn't in here," He lowers the sack, dropping it to the floor with a dull thud and a chink.

I consider telling him that the core is not the only thing missing but instead, I settle with scanning the area where the mage previously occupied. "How did he...?"

"I don't know, smoke-pellet maybe," Yuri answers my half question inattentively. Placing his hand over the hilt of his sword resting on the floor beside him, he glances at Repede at his side. "Let's go get that core back," he says, straightening up before casually adding, "and give that mage's ass a whooping while we're at it!"

Repede barks his part and I go towards the door, putting my hand on the fancy gold-plated doorknob. "Well then, let's move it," I say, turning it with effort and pulling the door open with a low creak as Yuri helps on the other side.

I know I may not be able to fight but I'm sure I can throw a punch or two just for good measure. I nod at this private trail of thought and follow Yuri out the mansion, wondering why the swordsman is just standing there and why Repede is growling again.

Stepping out, I notice two knights standing at the foot of the staircase. The short, plump one is holding a halberd far taller than he will ever be, and the lanky one with a bulging pink monstrosity for lips wields a sword perfectly suited for a knight of his stature.

"Yuri! So it is you who are the cause of all this commotion!"

"I know he's poor, but breaking into an aristocrat's house? My, my, how the mighty have fallen!"

Both knights seem to know Yuri, and Yuri seems to know them. And both knights have their weapons drawn and pointed at the dark-haired swordsman, who only regards them with a blank, partially annoyed, partially wondering why it had to be them, expression.

Getting a feeling that the chances of things going smoothly from here on out is a flat out zero, I manage a monotonous "..._Really?_"

* * *

A/N: I stopped here because I was shifting between ideas whether or not Shay should be present when our favorite (sarcasm) makeup wearing man-lady makes his appearance. :3 I'll try to include more action/plot in the next chapters, though I'll stick with canon for now. Once the plot bunnies are a-spawning, I'll see what I can do to make things interesting.

Review, if you please? ^-^'


	6. Of Dimwitted Knights

A/N: Hello there. Nothing much to say here because even though its weekend, I have to studddyyyy-yuh! Um, yeah. Thanks for reviewing and...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Of Dimwitted Knights

I stay silent and look between the two knights and back at Yuri, donning a look of mild annoyance. "Just what we needed, Tweedle A and Tweedle B," Yuri's blasé gaze, and equally blasé comment results in aghast spluttering from the two odd looking knights.

"I say! Don't you dare call me that!"

"Just what is a Tweedle anyway?"

"Tweedles?" I mutter, looking between the two knights with furrowed brows. My gaze drifts to the floor as I speculate the familiar exchange. I_ know_, unerring or not, that I heard this somewhere before...

* * *

"Just what I needed, Tweedle A and Tweedle B."

"I say, don't you dare call me that!"

"Just what is a Tweedle anyway?"

"There's no hope of escape! We've got you surrounded!"

"Does it look like I'm trying to escape? See, its stuff like that that keeps you guys from getting promoted."

* * *

"Wha...?" Blinking, I shake my head slowly; the fragments of...half-formed thoughts and images becoming unclear again.

This, this situation we're in right now, happened before...? No. That's not right. What was that just now...? Why was I thinking about what they said...? I mean...what they _will_ say? ...I mean...wait, what? What am I even going on about...?

Snapping out of my muddled daze, I glance over to the carriage when I spot a cloaked figure ducking low and maneuvering around it swiftly, obviously trying not to draw too much attention.

"Damnit, he's going to get away," mutters Yuri, noticing the mage too. He proceeds to race down the stairs, ignoring the offended statements when the wheels of the carriage move forward, scraping against the cobbled ground as it is drawn by the creature. Though he's stopped midway when the "Tweedles" stand in front of him, their weapons thrust forward and their chins upright as if they honestly believed they're really _that _intimidating.

"There's no hope of escape, we've got you surrounded!" the chubby-one's states boldly and a fluttering knot tightens in my stomach.

Yuri sighs in exasperation and it looks like it's taking all his willpower not to facepalm.

Trying not to pay attention to the chaotic mix of feelings, I scurry on down there, jabbing my thumb to the right. "We could hightail it that-a-way," I jab my other thumb to the left, nodding matter-of-factly. "Or that way."

The dimwitted knights look a bit lost as they regard the two openings I've pointed out, but they immediately regain the bold composure they so strongly believe they have and hold their weapons out.

"You be quiet!"

"I say, hold your tongue! And don't even _think_ of escaping!"

Noticing the carriage disappearing in the distance, I grab the strap of my bag and glance at Yuri, getting ready to run for it. He only heaves an exasperated sigh. "Does it look like we're trying to escape? See, its stuff like this that keeps you guys from getting promoted."

I would've smile if it wasn't for the weird familiarity of the statement.

"You did _not _just say that!"

"I say, you take that back!"

Alright, look away Shay. Whatever you do, do _not_ stare at the bulging pink lips. ...Annnd now I'm staring.

The two knights, once again, point their weapons at Yuri in a threatening manner. Yes, they withdrew their respective weapons momentarily only to thrust them forward again. I'm starting to wonder about these guys...

It's not like I want to have sharp objects pointed at me, but I _am_ right here, you know.

"Enough beating around the bush I guess." Yuri thrusts his sword to the side and the sheath flies off, revealing the long silver blade of the katana. He props the sword up and catches it by the hilt.

After the fancy sword revealing act, I stare at the scabbard now lying somewhere in the distance. Yeah, who's going to go pick that up?

Yuri assumes what looks like a fighting stance and the two knights' charge in. Oh, it looks like they're going to fight. Over a total misunderstanding? The knights _are_ jerks after all.

I back up, watching the battle break out. I'm not exactly sure what I can do to here. This Yuri seems pretty capable so I'll just hang back here a few steps away from Repede. I would race after the carriage, but I might loose it so when this is over Repede can sniff out the mage again. Tis the reason why I'm still hanging around here, I think.

"Stand back Adecor! I'll handle this in the name of the Imperial Knights!" Shorty says, readying his halberd.

I shift my gaze to Adecor, the lanky one with the funny 'stache armed with a sword and shield, when he speaks. "I say I should be the one to defend the good name of the Imperial Knights!" With that said, he takes a bold step forward, almost tripping over his long legs.

_Why does this feel like...? _I grimace, trying to keep focus on what's going on right now and that is the two knights leaning in on each other who look like they're about to start an idiotic quarrel.

"Peons, I say, should stand back!"

"You're the peon!"

Really? They're arguing...? These two knights are officially idiots. Yuri's standing right there, not even in his stance anymore and just watching them with his eyebrows raised.

"No, no! I say, I am your superior!"

"I appreciate the sentiment guys but let's cut the catfight and get on with it!" Yuri remarks and I snigger a bit at this. He assumes a fighting stance once again. "Okay, let's go. You ready?"

And...no. They're still happily deep in argument about who's the boss of who.

"I am your superior!"

"Nay Boccos, you are, I say, clearly my subordinate!"

Atleast I know chubby-one's name now. So he must be Tweedle B and the other one is Tweedle A! Though knowing their names is of no importance so I'll stop going on and on about it now. Looking at Yuri, I point between the two of us and nod towards the lane but he shakes his head, dismissing my plan to book it the easy way. Aww.

"I guess I gotta whack these guys a little," he explains with a half-shrug and I stay put.

Apparently, some part of me decided to stick with Yuri for the time being. I don't know how and when, but it seems like a good idea overall. He has the dog, the dog can find the mage, and then we can get that core back to the Lower Quarter! What a well-thought plan, sometimes I amaze myself...

Chewing my bottom lip, I stay on the lookout for any more knights. These two couldn't have come alone, right?

The Tweedles appear to be done with their pointless bickering and glare angrily at Yuri.

"How dare you! Hitting someone in the middle of an argument is hardly proper manners, I say!" says Adecor, aghast, and I notice the few scratches on his wonderfully polished armor.

I actually exhale and roll my eyes this time. It was amusing to watch them quarrel like little kiddies, I admit, but now it's just getting annoying. "Can you hurry them up? We have to catch up with that thief."

Yuri makes no indication for hearing me, keeping his attention on the two knights. "Didn't you hear me when I said 'you ready?' Or were you not listening?" He taunts, smirking at their reaction.

Boccos huffs and runs forward with his halberd, jabbing it at Yuri who quickly swops his fighting stance to defense. Through all this, I'm sure to keep an eye on Adecor, who seems to be readying an attack. I can tell this by the way he's wiggling his sword. Yes. He's actually wiggling it.

The lanky man holds his sword upright and yells, "I say, Sonic thrust!"

Yuri raises his katana and blocks, stepping back, "If you can use strike artes then I can too- Azure Edge!"

I have to blink three or four times when he swipes the tip of his sword's blade on the ground and a blue ray of light sweeps across the floor, colliding into the lanky knight. Before any counter-attack can be made, Yuri runs in and performs a quick uppercut and a jab with his sword.

When Yuri throws in one more Azure Edge the two knights groan from where they are, sprawled out on the ground.

"Aww, you're not giving up already are you?" the dark-haired swordsman taunts, blade casually resting on his shoulder.

Won't that like cut him or something?

"Hey, Yuri!" I motion to the chubby-one who managed to get up no matter how beat up he already looks. He levels his halberd, aiming at the dark-haired swordsman who ducks the incoming weapon, and it continues flying some ways behind him.

I race over and pick it up; hoping to keep the knight disarmed so that Yuri can finish this off quickly and we can be on our way. Even though I'm having doubts about Yuri fighting the authority, it doesn't look like reasoning with these two will work. They seem a bit too dense for that. Yuri and the lanky-knight are still at it, though through all the persistent strikes, Yuri doesn't look like he's taking anything seriously. At all.

Wait...where'd the other one go?

A blur of silver and blue zooms by my peripheral vision and I'm instantly aware of the chubby-one bobbling my way.

I know that he's practically short and that I'm waaaay taller and have a weapon, but I swear, even you would be creeped if a chubby guy drops to the ground in a _ball_ and literally _rolls _your way!

"Nyaaah!" I jump out of the way when the human bowling ball speeds towards me and collides into the nearest tree trunk. I don't need to look back, because as soon as I begin running back to the mansion I hear his armor clattering rapidly against the cobble coming my way.

"Yuri, there's a chubby guy rolling after me!" I shout in panic, well aware of how ridiculous that sounds. I glance over my shoulder and sure enough he's still rolling my way. Eee! Holding the halberd horizontally in my hands, I sprint towards the swordsman as he parries a sloppy vertical slash from Adecor.

"So? You've got his weapon, use it," he says coolly, breaking the lanky knight's defense with a simple jab.

"But- I don't know how to use this thing!"

Yuri pushes Adecor back easily and is about to answer me while I panic inwardly, but I'm distracted when another voice cuts in: _'A thrusting kick to the side will do to stop his motion and send him off balance. Even you should be able to do that.'_

I jump, looking around frantically. "What the...Wagh!"

Before I can properly register it, I've tumbled off to the side with a midget uncomfortably fumbling for his weapon lying somewhere above my head.

_'Hm, too late.'_

"Get, off!" I hiss, paying no attention to the echo-y voice that seems to be coming from nowhere. Rubbing my forehead uneasily with one hand, I smack the knight's arm weakly with the other, completely winded. "Ackgh, move it...already!"

All that weight...crushing...I can't feel my back...!

"O...OH!" He flushes brightly, as if he only realized now that he was denying me of any oxygen. Regardless, he bends forward, grabs his weapon and then stands up with his face beet red, much to my embarrassment.

"I- I really must apologize, Miss," he mutters, while I gasp for breath and multitask with other activities such as glaring and blushing in mortal shame.

Not even caring that his face goes redder, I crash the heel of my boot down onto his head, slamming the visor shut. He stumbles back and trips over his feet, his helmet resounds that ear-piercing metallic ring.

"Creeper," I mutter, sitting up and dusting my pants off in all my flustered glory.

Yuri seems to have been watching because I catch a quick thumbs up from where he is before he continues blocking attacks, with an odd looking smirk.

So he saw that right now?! Ugh, whatever. Saving internal rant about humiliation for later.

_'Get the weapon before the fool comes too, you idiot!'_

My shoulders tense and I freeze in action when the voice snipes at me. Okay, so I wasn't imagining it. But using logic to keep my freaking out for later, I decide to act. With a few random whacks with the halberd to the groaning Boccos, I run up behind Adecor, who brings up his shield to block another incoming blue ray.

Lifting the halberd over my head, I bring it down on the knight's helmet. The nerve-racking metallic sound stuns him temporarily and allows Yuri to send an uppercut sending him stumbling backwards.

"Still hanging around?" comments Yuri while thrusting Adecor back. I glance over the knight's shoulder as I pull back his sword arm, holding the halberd vertically to prevent him from attacking Yuri.

"As you can see, we haven't caught that thief yet," The knight twists to pull away and I tighten my grip on the weapon, hoping to keep him still for Yuri to knock him out or something. He seems to be good at that. "So you're not getting rid of me so soon."

"Hah," he only smirks, shoving Adecor's shield with a slash and causing a shrill squeak to escape the Great Imperial Knight.

Nope, that wasn't me squeaking along with him 'cause of the impact. Definitely not.

Dodging the sword waving around near my face, I bring the halberd up to let the knight's arm free, my arms straining to hold him back any longer. I force my leg forward in a strenuous kick and he topples forward in Yuri's general direction.

With a strike from Yuri causing a "Ahckgh!" another kick to the back causing a "Mwahgh!", a round of uppercuts, a whack with the halberd, a simple horizontal slash, yet another whack, and then a simple sword jab, the knight finally falls.

Boccos comes rolling from who knows where, targeting the swordsman who simply knocks him out with another blue ray. I think he called it strike artes...or something like that? Ah, doesn't matter right now.

I sigh in relief that they're finally down, even though a little part of me worries about the consequences to come for this... I'm paranoid, I know.

"Well_ that_ totally wasted time," I tuck my disheveled hair behind my ear, scanning the near area for the girl or whatever female spoke before.

"Damn right it did," Yuri agrees, letting his sword down to his sides as he looks over the two groaning knights whose feet and hands quiver. "That was...pretty good back there."

"Not really," I correct, noting his pause.

"Hah, yeah," He does a half-shrug in acceptance and props his katana up, inspecting the blade.

With a "Hmpf" I lean my weight on the halberd, rolling my shoulders back to get rid of the sore cricks that formed when my back slammed to the ground earlier. Yuri looks just fine, but from what I gather, he's probably been fighting with a sword for long enough to be called an expert. That and he has a bhodi blastia.

Even though I jumped in when the knights were already practically beat-up, my wrists still ache from the whacking. And my boots may be sturdy, but my feet hurt from kicking metal armor. I know I didn't do much, but hey, at least I helped a bit!

_'I would hardly call that helping.'_

"Nyaah!" I shriek, jumping back and holding the halberd out in front of me defensively. I whip my head to Yuri. "Did you just hear that?"

"...What?" he asks slowly, lowering his raised weapon and glancing around the area.

_'Fool! Only _you_ can hear me.'_

I blink at the scolding tone of the voice and shake my head with a weak laugh. "Ahahah, er, guess it was nothing."

"Well, okay, it looks like we're done here," he says, passing my awkwardness off and turning away.

"Yeah," I mumble, rubbing my stuffy head and following behind him as we begin to walk away from the mansion. Maybe I should head back to the Lower Quarter. I haven't seen Emma this morning and I was supposed to be helping today, but what about that fraud? He can't just get away with this!

_'Your continuous mental contradictions are nothing but pointless- just make up your mind already...'_

I actually don't scream or jump this time, instead I breathe in sharply when the echo-y voice talks again. No really, where is this person talking from? During the fight she—

_'We'll talk later. Right now it seems you have company...'_

I'm stopped from answering or wondering whether I'm right in the head or not when the sound of metallic footsteps draws near. Yuri exhales in a sigh, groaning lowly, though still stands casually as if having five sharp blades pointed at him is a norm.

"Looks like we won't be catching up with that carriage anytime soon," he mentions neutrally.

"...No kidding, huh?" I glance nervously at the five burly knights advancing with their alarmingly sharp swords drawn, this time making sure to form a half-circle in front of us, their shoulders touching to block any points we could break away through with.

"How typical of the Schwann brigade! They can't even manage to capture a single lowlife."

I whip my head in the direction of the incredibly haughty voice coming from behind. Okay I _know -_even if my hearing has been muddled up lately- that this cannot be the man who spoke.

An androgynous person with powder blue hair approaches. He's wearing clothes with a pink colour scheme matching the tunics of these knights, giving me the idea that he's their leader. That and he seems to carry an air of dignity about him and-wait...is that lipstick?

Adecor and Boccos twitch from where they lay and leap up almost immediately in a salute. I jump a little, because last I checked, they were both out cold.

"C-Captain Cumore! I say, our humblest apologies for this unsightly display!"

"Cue...more?" Bemused by his weird name, I turn to look at this 'Captain'.

He only turns to his side, not even sparing the Tweedles, who are currently shaking in their metal boots, a single glance. I almost feel sorry for them, but when Boccos glances my way, his shiny cheeks reddening, I muster up a glare and hope they get demoted.

"I'm afraid the Imperial Knights have no use for you lowborn scum," he states, gesturing to the two fumbling fools and I almost smirk, but then I remember that his subordinates have their weapons pointed on us. And so the smirk becomes a frown.

"Muhh...uhh, p-please don't let Sir Schwann know about this. Sir." Boccos says in as jumpy a tone his bass voice can manage.

Yuri waves his sword towards the two knights with a nod my way. "I can't believe our taxes go to paying these guys," he goes nonchalantly.

I reply with a nod, regardless of the fact that I don't pay taxes seeing that I'm not a citizen. "Not only are they idiots, but their superior over there wears makeup."

From the corner of my eyes I see the corners of Yuri's lips twitch into a small smile. For some reason I feel like I've just accomplished something. Oh and Adecor and Boccos are glaring my way.

They throw nervous glances at this Cumore person who only raises a well-plucked eyebrow at me. "Oh? Another lowlife? Hm, this _wretch _should hardly be any challenge at all," he says dully, doing this weird wave of his hand as he speaks.

Adecor and Boccos stand up straighter, both speaking in unison to defend themselves.

"I say, the young lass may appear fragile but she is in cahoots with Lowell and his crimes, Sir!"

"Do not be swayed by her feeble looks, Sir!"

"Young lass...?" Ignoring everything else said, and his unusual choice of words, I raise my brows at Adecor and then scan myself quickly, reluctantly acknowledging that I am indeed...lacking in a few areas. However, I snap my head up with an offended "I'm eighteen!"

"Really?" Yuri goes, and despite the circumstances, he looks fairly amused. I scowl, wrapping my arms around my chest that is currently being subjected by calculating stares.

Geez, I'm not even that short. What's wrong with these people.

Bocoss tears his gaze away from me and says, "...Either way, she is involved with Lowell's breaking and entry!"

Having heard enough or their drivel, the blue haired Captain snips uncaringly, "That's quite enough, I don't need to be told be the likes of you scum. You are only wasting my time."

The Tweedles wince at this, insulted, but I pay no attention and tighten my grip on the halberd, ready for action if we decide to go physical for our escape. Though I doubt my feet can handle anymore armor kicking.

From the corner of my eyes, I catch a glance of Repede suddenly standing at the gates.

... I actually forgot about him all this time.

Metal clanks noisily when a sword hits the ground and I snap my head to my right, staring at its former wielder with an incredulous expression. "Yuri!" I hiss under my breath, shuffling on my feet and keeping a stubborn hold of the halberd.

He basically just turned us _both_ in seeing that I won't be able to escape by myself with all these knights here!

Glancing around for any get away at all, I see that there is none. The stairs to the mansion are a few feet behind us and with the five knights in front of us we're practically cornered.

Oh why couldn't this lot be as dumb as the other two!

Yuri shoots me a regretful look deciphered as "you wanted to come" and I throw the halberd down grudgingly with an incoherent grumble.

With this done, Repede darts out the entrance with the sack in his mouth and Cumore watches him go with one hand smugly placed on his curvaceous hips.

"I say, that tops it all! Abandoned by his faithful pooch!" Adecor mocks, letting out a good hearty laugh once the oversized dog is out of sight.

Pooch? This guy has some weird vocabulary, but I can't bring myself to comment on that one, feeling anxious about what's going to happen now.

"Gah hah hah hah!" Boccos laughs volubly, holding his quivering stomach and squinting his already narrowed eyes.

"Well, well. It seems you've had yourselves a busy day." The Captain turns around, glancing over the mansion. "I am rather busy myself but I suppose I can afford to play with you for a while," he drones airily, narrowing his eyes in a hardened yet triumphant look at Yuri.

Yuri's brow furrows in frustration. "It's rats like you who make Flynn's job so difficult," he seethes, clenching his fists. It looks like it's taking all his self-control not to lash out at the pompous Captain.

If I could, I would point and laugh at the blue-haired Captain's affronted expression, but I can't. So instead, I settle with a mocking smirk directed at the lady-guy.

"A little suffering is just what that upstart lieutenant needs," Cumore says with scorn, turning around fully with a glare. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel intimidated when his eyes move over me, still smirking away. "As do all the other vermin from the slums."

"Let her go," Yuri says glancing at me and I bite my bottom lip anxiously, wondering just how this would play out. "She followed me here."

Cumore quirks an eyebrow and regards me. I purse my lips, hopefully, but not desperately. When he makes a face of disgust, I feel my all my hopes crash down, especially with what he says next. "Hmph. This wretch has yet to learn her place."

"Gentlemen!" With an idle gesture of his hand the knights under his command step forward all at once and I fear my spine has run away because if I wasn't before, I'm doubly anxious now.

Yuri mutters a swear ending with the word "bastard" but it seems to go unheard by the arrogant superior. I notice his lackeys have sheathed their swords and some are crunching their fists.

A sly grin stretches beneath one of the visors of the two nearing me (their visors are raised, if I haven't mentioned) and I realize that their hands are fully covered by metal gauntlets. "Oh-oh crap..." I murmur.

They wouldn't really...would they? This is going to hurt... Painfully.

"When you've finished throw him in the prison as usual, as well as this mouthy wench. Ten days or so ought to teach them a lesson," the blue haired Captain instructs with a tedious hand motion matching his rather tedious expression.

"You can't arrest us without even knowing what the hell we were doing here you make-up wearing asshole!" I yell in defiance, aware that it's entirely in vain.

"I'd advise you to watch your filthy little mouth, wretch. Any more outbursts I'll see to it that your days in the dungeons are extended for your insolence."

I glare furiously, unable to come up with an appropriate comeback when he takes a step back and crosses his arms with a self-satisfied nod. He watches, amused, as three knights close in on Yuri.

The dark-haired young man makes no real effort of defense at all. With an irritated expression, he takes the beats willingly, wincing in pain as soon as they start kicking him.

"Hey! Hey cut that out!" I stare in bewilderment at what the oh-so-noble knights are doing. "You can't do this- _Stop it!_"

A copious amount of profanities escapes Yuri's mouth when a fist collides into his stomach, and he doubles over with a grunt, keeping his head bowed. I think I hear Cumore chuckle from where he is standing, but before I can attempt to do anything, I remember the two knights left to me.

I plan to scurry back up to the stairs but because I'm that unlucky, I loose footing on the first step.

The jolts of pain travelling up my spine aren't even bothering me in comparison to what's about to come, and I draw my knees up, glaring wearily at the two knights when their shadows fall over me. They wouldn't really do the same to me, would they? They can't! It's just not right...! They wouldn't, right?

Yuri gives a rueful look of apology from where he is and I squirm uneasily, ducking my head between my knees.

_'You'll get over this...'_

"Damn it," I mutter, shutting my eyes tightly.

I have NEVER hated the knights more in my entire life, I'm sure.

~ x x x ~

_'For the last time...wake up now!'_

"Mnnngh...?"

_'Wake up!'_

I bolt upright, regardless of the thousands of pins and needles stinging all over me. When my blurry eyesight adjusts, I realize that I'm in a prison cell or sorts- the castle dungeons.

I don't know if it's the slab of stone meant as a bed, the musty dank air, the badly lit hallway or the bars which gives me the impression. Or it could be that there's a knight who seems to be conversing with another prisoner in the opposite cell a ways to the left of the one in front of me.

I am most definitely in the dungeons. But where is...? I look at the cell opposite the one I'm in. Now that I've got my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I notice Yuri lying face down on the slab-bed.

Is he- was he unconscious too? Not wanting to attract the knight's attention I remain quiet and don't bother calling out to him. I still can't wrap my wind around what happened... The knights certainly weren't going easy on him, not like I'm saying they were going easy on me but...

All those bastard knights did was shove me back and forth and throw hits here and there but it hurt _so_ much. The disheveled thick bangs of mine are now back in its mess place. There is no doubt that I have bruises on my legs too, thanks to metal boots. I didn't even think that they'd go that far, seeing that I'm a girl and all...but they were prompted to the moment I insulted their superior and his mom. Adecor and Boccos looked taken aback, as far as I could tell, but they feared the Captain too much to say anything and were dismissed not too long after.

Urgh. My whole body is basically throbbing, my neck and shoulders feel stiff and so does my jaw-which was held in a death grip to stop me from cussing up a storm.

All this and only two knights were with me. I glance over at Yuri's motionless form, biting my bottom lip anxiously.

Propping myself against the wall, I hiss at how sensitive my skin feels when my back touches the stone. It feels like the uneven bits of brick are scraping my skin right through the blouse. It hurts when I move, so I try to sit still, even if I feel uncomfortable and sore all over. It had taken all I could not to sob, but I did eventually, and Cumore vexed on about how much of a "pathetic vermin" I was. But I was in pain, damnit, and even more pain when I felt a sharp jab to the back of my neck. After that, everything went black.

I don't think I was ever treated like this in my life... Then again, what do I know about my life anyway?

Why hello there depressive brooding. You come to replace my unfeminine cussing and disturbingly murderous temper which left some knights flinching at the horrific things that I've yelled?

When my thoughts settle, I remember that the cold and pain isn't the reason why I'm awake.

It was that voice again! But _how_? I mean, I'm in a cell and there's obviously no one else here with me. A quick glance around confirms that I'm alone in the shadowed compartment.

Okay. So... How will I talk to it, whoever or whatever it is, without attracting attention from the blabbering knight?

I swallow with difficulty, my throat dry. I rest my head against the wall, closing my eyes so it looks like I'm asleep. Hoping that what I'm about to do will work and that I'm not crazy, I take in a small steady breath.

_'People, person, whoever you are, are you there?' _I think, wincing at how my head hurts and how incredibly idiotic my thoughts are getting._ 'In my head or...wherever?'_

I hear nothing. No voice. No reply.

Great, I'm officially insane... First I get confusingly realistic déjà vu and then I hear some random voice AND try to talk to it. I might as well declare it to the world that I'm an insane homicidal amnesiac.

_'You're not insane. And even if you were, there's no way your substandard mind can think _me_ up!'_

Okay, now I'm afraid.

* * *

A/N: If there are any mistakes please excuse them or point them out to me. The last half probably seemed gloomier since, well, a certain someone was included in the beating scene. *coughShaycough* I can explain. I think Cumore's _that _much of an unfeeling bastard. If he could send kids in the desert with impossible tasks then why would he take pity on Shay and let her go?

Much credit goes to kenegi for contributing to the déjà vu idea. Here's a gift just for you, a balloon signed by your favorite ToV character! x3

Next time: Insanity and the Colour Pink.

Until then...Please Review?


	7. Insanity and the Colour Pink

A/N: New chapter! Just so you guys know, conversations in Shay's head are _'like this in italics.'  
_Also, I think I said this before, but I'm surprised to see that there are people who are actually _reading_ this! I don't know, it's sort of a big deal to me lol. I'm just glad that my procrastinating is finally proving not to be a total waste of time. ^^ Let's see how long this peppy mood lasts before the deadline of my assignments suddenly zooms closer... Bleh. :l

Review replies:

Yue Twili: I guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out...? :3 *tense dramatic instrumental music*

Kenegi: Well what do you know! She does seem to say "nyah" alot! XD

And now... Prepare yourselves for a lengthy-ish chapter that was surprisingly written in one sitting! Gasp. I know.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Insanity and the Colour Pink

I have to clutch the side of the bunk to stop myself from falling off the side with the way my body jerks in surprise. What the...who the...how the…wait...what?!

Contradicting my hopes that I'll be proven not-crazy, I honestly didn't expect this to work or that someone would reply at all. Did I just imagine that...? Am I crazy enough to make myself believe I hear voices? What in the world?!

_'Mhm, one question at a time before you detonate the hollow shell that is your head.'_

By the languid drone of her reply, I realize, much to my disappointment, that I am _not_ imagining this entire scenario.

_'Where the hell are you? Wait—did you just insult me...?' _I force myself to think. Although this feels weird, it seems to be the only thing that's working.

_'Yes, I believe I did. And no, I am not physically IN your head. Introductions can be put off till later, now get your thoughts in order, you're normally not this idiotic.'_

_'...How do you know what I'm thinking?' _I wonder, ignoring the continuous insults, even though I have this feeling that I should be clutching the prison bars and screaming like a mad person.

There's a random voice talking to me and I'm sure as hell that I'm not dreaming. I've already done the well-known tried and tested reality check test. I pinched myself. Hard.

_'That's not important, right now focus on getting out of this dungeon and then carry on as you would. Your memory should return in a about week or so. By then it should be easier to communicate without getting in the way of these...broken memories.' _

Alright, that explains something. Kind of. Not really. I furrow my brows, closing my eyes again._ 'Do you know me? Did you know me? Before the amnesia?'_

_'I have no relations to you whatsoever,' _the voice goes with an impatient sigh, as if my questions are really that trivial and boring to hear.

Know what I just noticed? This voice, disregarding the fading echo, sounds young and kind of high class. That probably didn't make any sense but the accent she's speaking in sounds like, I don't know, an uppity posh accent!

Here's an idea, why not ask as much as I can just to make sense of this, even though this is totally insane. Last I checked normal people didn't speak to voices in their head.

Stop contemplating this and just ask something, Shay!

_'Can you cure the amnesia?'_

_'No.'_

Well that was abrupt, and not to mention rude. But it's not like I expected someone to pop out of nowhere, wave a magic wand, give me a sugar cookie and then all my problems would be solved.

I should probably mention that I'm beginning to have no liking whatsoever to whoever it is that I'm mentally talking to. Speaking of which: _'Who are you, anyway?'_

Through the little drone in my ears, I pick up the sound of the knight walk pass my cell and I crack open one eye, seeing the blade of his battle-axe disappear out of my line of vision as he passes by.

_'Hn. You'll find out soon enough. Now enough trivia, the boorish dark-haired human will find a means of escape soon, so pull yourself together and pay attention.' _

And with that, a sort of static-y sound passes through my already throbbing head and I wince. Strange my head feels...clearer somehow. Oh no, it's starting to ache again. Wonderful.

Ugh. Well, whoever that was, she said that I should pay attention. I guess that this can't be a person, because she refers to people as "human" so I'll leave my imaginative and freaked assumptions for later. Yuri, I'm guessing is the dark-haired person referred to.

I look opposite, concerned. Said swordsman is still lying on the bunk over there, though he appears to have shifted to lie on his back.

Gently throwing my legs over the bunk, I let gravity pull me to the floor. There I sit, back against the slab, waiting for him to wake up. Why am I even listening to the voice, you ask? Well what else am I supposed to do...?

The silence seems to drag on and I force myself into calmness, trying to keep my thoughts in the here and now and not back to those horrible knights and their bastard of a captain.

Before the stillness becomes too unbearable for even me, some prisoner from the cell next to Yuri's takes it upon himself to break the gloomy quiet with a nonchalant, "Hey neighbor! You're awake right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet."

I lift my head to reply, assuming the question was meant for me, but another voice beats me to answer, establishing that the dark-haired man is awake and probably was awake this entire time. "You think that story up all by yourself, Old Man? You must have plenty of time on your hands," says Yuri, satirically, shifting on the bunk and gazing up at the damp ceiling.

I wonder what story he could be talking about, but then I remember that I was too busy speaking with the voice in my head to take note. Yeeeeah, that sounds like the perfect material to classify me as a loon.

"Old Man? Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings..." the prisoner exclaims. "Besides, I didn't make up nothin'. I've got eyes and ears the world over digging up information for me," the apparently dubbed Old Man goes.

"Heh, sure you do old man."

I decide it's time to let them know I'm awake."That must come pretty handy," I pipe in soon after Yuri's remark which hinted very obvious sarcasm. I meant to sound somewhat normal, but ended up sounding listless. Which is technically round about how I feel. Not to mention, incredibly disturbed. I still doubt I'm properly sane.

Yuri hoists himself up, resting his arms over his knees as he observes me sitting on my perfectly comfortable seat — the cold hard floor.

"You're awake," he observes and I dip my head in reply, pursing my lips. Man, he looks beat...

"Ohohoh, there's a lady here?" the Old Man exclaims, sounding suspiciously delighted by this revelation. I raise an eyebrow at this as Yuri glances off to the wall on his side, refraining from responding. I guess I'll have to say something.

"Hey...do you happen to have some 'information' for me?"

Apart from my voiced question, shifting resounds through the hall as Yuri throws his legs down the side of his bunk. "Yeah, how about it old man?"

"Hey, I am what I am," he responds to Yuri, before invitingly continuing. "Go ahead and ask me something. I'll tell you whatever ya want to know, my dear."

I'm about to comment on the "my dear" part, but he animatedly interrupts.

"Wanna know about the pirate guild's sunken treasure?" he starts enthusiastically. "How 'bout the sorcerer who makes his home at the ends of the earth? Or wait, I've got it..." His tone goes a little slower at the last part and I can only imagine that he's grinning idiotically.

"I just want to know how to get out of here." Yuri sighs, and the old man shuts it, after a second or more, he gets a reply.

"You do know that offer was directed to the dear lady over there," he starts and I duck my head in my folded arms with an uncomfortable sigh, feeling my face heat up for some reason.

"Still...Depending on what yer in for though they'll let ya out if ya keep yer trap shut for ten days."

"Ten days?" I repeat, glancing at Yuri. No way, we didn't even do anything illegal, you know, apart from breaking in, but that's nothing compared to the creep running around stealing cores.

"The Lower Quarter will be underwater by then,"

"The Lower Quarter...?" the prisoner repeats aloud. "Ah yeah, I heard about that."

I frown, wondering how everyone back there is coping. The tavern, being directly next to a canal, would be completely flooded by now... I hope they've got the water under control.

"I wonder how they're all doing right now," Yuri sighs, voicing my thoughts, and I pick up a tenor of unease in his voice.

The Lower Quarter is just my temporary place, so I wouldn't know what he's feeling but I'm guessing that he feels a lot more helpless than do just sitting here locked up in this place. But that's me just guessing.

"Sorry neighbor. That's one piece of dirt I don't have," the old man renounces and the peevish part of me is tempted to tell him that he was incredibly useless. But I don't, because my attention is now on Yuri who's standing by the cell gate, inspecting the lock with an annoyed expression.

"What am I going to do about that damn Mordio?"

Despite the situation, I heave myself up onto the bunk with a glower. "I think you mean, _we_."

He sends me a look clearly deciphered as "No'" to which I retort with a confident "I'll just follow you anyway- again" look, which he then counters with a "You know what happened" look. And before we can continue our silent little spat of looks, the old guy butts in with his voice full of astonishment.

"_The _Mordio? You mean to say _you've _got connections to the famed mage from Aspio, City of Scholars?" he says with obvious incredulity.

I drop my head with an aggravated sigh, "_We."_

Yuri proceeds to ignore my dreary correction and straightens up. "Do you know about him?"

"Oho! You wanna know, huh?" the old man chuckles. "I'm afraid that information won't come cheap. But if the dear maiden over there was willing to owe me a favour..."

Although disturbed by his suggestion, I can't stop myself from grinning and me and Yuri share a look of victory. Old Man just spilled some dirt.

"The 'famed mage from Aspio, the city of scholars' right? I think we've got it." Yuri goes and I direct a friendlier glance at him, noting that he's included me.

"W-wait, that's not it. He's the uh, the head of the gourmet guild! No wait, uh...I mean...uh!"

My silent chuckling is cut short by the sound of a gate opening from down the passageway. I stand at the bars and Yuri does the same, though he looks surprised to see a tall silver-haired man in amour making his way to the old man's cell. His tunic is a shade of reddish-orange instead of pink or brown like the knights we've encountered before.

I watch as the knight unlock the cell gate and wonder why the 'voice' said that Yuri was gonna find a way out, because right now, he's just about as locked in as I am. Unless he's got a hidden hairpin that is.

"Out," is the impassive command from the silver-haired man.

The Old Man, as dubbed by Yuri, steps out of the prison cell with an overly exaggerated sigh. "Ah well, just when things were gettin' good..."

I blink when I get a look at him. I don't know what gave Yuri the impression that it was an old man in the next cell, because he looks totally different from what I imagined while I was sitting here.

Indeed, the man clad in a baggy purple coat and slacks _does_ look older than we are, but not elderly the way I had pictured. He has a tall but slouching figure, with a stubble gracing his chin, and has got some crazy gravity-defying spikes of black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Overall he looks a bit strange, but that's just me comparing everyone I've seen in the Quarters.

"Hurry up," the silver-haired knight orders impatiently before walking down the hall in his inexpressive glory, not sparing Yuri and me a single glance when our eyes follow him to what extent they can go.

My attention is yanked away from the superior looking guy and to the floor when the Old Man trips with a rather fake sounding "Whoa!"

Remaining crouched on the floor, he lifts his head slightly to face Yuri who stoops down as well and leans closer to the bars until they're eye level.

...Er, the heck are they doing?

Standing by the bars, I try to listen in, but they're talking in low voices and all I catch is the word "goddess".

"What are you doing? I said hurry up," the silver-haired knight calls impatiently from ahead.

The purple clad prisoner stands up, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright, easy. I'm coming."

I raise an eyebrow, letting my hands drop from the bars when he turns to me. Placing his hand on the hilt of what looks like a dagger strapped to his waist (wait, what?), he flashes a lopsided grin.

"Until next time, oh dearest maiden!" And before I can react to that, he winks and sprints off to catch up with the red clad knight. I mean literally. He sprints.

When the outer gates shut with a click, Yuri stands up, revealing a silver key suddenly in the palm of his hand. I look at him in confusion. "I did say I was looking for a way out of here..." he says mainly to himself before inserting the key in the lock.

So that's what the whole secretive crouch and phony fall was about. Heh, I guess we owe the guy. Yes, I'm still going on about the "we" part. I'm not going to stay here in prison for doing nothing; screw those knights!

Flicking the stubborn bangs of mine out of my eyes, I watch as Yuri steps out into the dank hallway after unlocking the gate. "You gonna let me out already?"

I think I feel my stomach clump up in a spastic ball of nerves, when he shrugs and turns his back to me, leaving me wondering if he's just going to leave me here.

"You seem _pretty_ eager about getting to Mordio for someone not even from the lower quarter... I thought you'd change your mind after this."

I refrain from biting my bottom lip when he glances over his shoulder, searching my expression. "I told you, you're not getting rid of me until we get that core back where it belongs." He looks like he wants to ask more, I can't really tell, but I make sure to add in.

I make an effort to continue, "I owe it to the people who helped me, and as far as I see, the only way I can even attempt to pay them back in some way is by helping you get Mordio."

I don't know if what I said was believable or not, or if it even managed to convince him, but I really am genuine about that, even though part of me only said it so I could get out of here.

Yuri approaches my cell and fits the key in the lock. He holds my gaze for a moment, as if considering something, and then turns the key. "I'm not going to stop you from tagging along, that's your decision, but I can't guarantee stuff like before won't happen again."

I flinch at the memories and the bluntness of the statement, rubbing a bruise somewhere below my shoulder.

"Just give word when you decide to drop out," he continues with a softer tone, stepping back.

Keeping my voice as steady as I can manage, I answer, "That's okay, I can handle it."

He raises an eyebrow at my stubbornness and then gestures down the dimly lit hallway. "Anyway, let's grab our things and get out of this place."

I follow him down the passageway to a small room where a guard is laying facedown on a wooden desk, snoring away; completely oblivious to Yuri slinking behind him and obtaining our things.

He hands me my bag and we venture through the short passage into a bright opening which leads to a fairly empty room. Yuri suddenly grabs my wrist and jerks me back. Before I can start griping on about the pain all over my body and how I don't appreciate the way he keeps yanking me, I notice that I was about to go strolling merrily into the center of the room where the guard from the top floor just emerged from around a corner.

I stand beside him with my back also pressed to the wall, waiting for the guard to finish his round. Even though standing with our backs to the wall won't make us invisible. That won't stop us from hoping, though.

When he reaches the end of the passage, the knight turns and walks in the other direction, where he _may _not be able to see us. With a wave as signal, Yuri makes his way to the stairs and I follow behind carefully, hoping that my bad luck is over for the day and that I won't trip unnecessarily-

And apparently I spoke too soon since I stub my boot on the very first step and if it wasn't for my yelp, the guard wouldn't have been alerted about our little jailbreak.

"Who's there?"

A knight emerges from behind the staircase, his sword at the read, while the one on the upper floor approaches the staircase with his halberd leveled. I sneak a glance to see the reaction of my jail breaking partner who paused in step with a flinch.

"The prisoners? Halt!"

"Dammit, sorry," I murmur when he dashes pass me with his sword drawn. I scurry back when the knight I've almost forgotten about makes his way down the stairs, totally aware of the fact that I don't have a weapon OR a bhodi blastia.

I dodge to the side when the pike of the halberd swishes by my face and interrupts me from looking for a way to get out of this fight.

Dodge, duck, back away and duck as I may, I find no safe place through all of this. The next thing I'm aware of is an armored shoulder clattering into me, sending the ground rushing to my back.

"Gah-stupid-floors." I hoist myself up, blinking away the blurry swordsman taking the attention of the spear-wielding knight off of me. He switches target to the sword-wielding knight charging after him, multitasking between the two.

Sucking up the ever increasing pain in my shoulder, I move away from the fray as Yuri swiftly finishes them off in no less then a minute. Although this may have been short and easy on Yuri's account, this had definitely alerted the other guards of our escape.

"Take a load off for a while," Yuri grunts, hauling the two bulky knights by their legs around the corner by the staircase. Wow he's strong.

I manage a rueful half-grin when he glances my way. Now I feel like such a useless klutz...

_'You are a useless klutz. And very soon you'll be the useless klutz who received a weapon!'_

_'I'm really starting to not like you, you know.' _I think sourly, but the idea of getting something to defend myself with excites me, if even a little.

Miss Voice makes some remark about how she doesn't care of my opinion which I choose to ignore as I walk over to Yuri, kneeling over the knights. "Uh, this won't happen again." I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

He presses his lips in a thin line, pushing himself up with his hands on his knees. "My rap sheet is long enough as it is, but guess I don't have much choice but to fight if they discover us," he says, looking over them. I notice they're positioned in a way so that they're not easily discovered if someone comes down the stairs and I'm a little disturbed.

"I'll be more careful next time," I tell him. With a barely noticeable inclination of his head we continue on our way...wherever. I'm just following quietly with second thoughts if I can help with getting Mordio at all.

But the least I can do is help get that fraud. It's kind of my fault anyway, with encouraging Hanks and just letting him go when he practically reeked of suspiciousness that night.I know I can't face Emma, Hanks and the others, knowing that Mordio was snooping around that night and having said and done nothing about it. Even if they didn't have to know, my guilt will eat at me.

Yuri's after the thief too, so maybe I won't be needed. But then I'll still feel guilty. Even if he is capable...I have to go with! On the other hand, a part of me _really_ doesn't really want to either. Like Yuri said, he can't guarantee stuff like before from happening again, but...

I follow Yuri through an opening with a weary sigh, not really paying attention to where we're going as I try to get my mind sorted.

~ x x x ~

It feels like we've been wandering around forever.

Uneventful update. On our way through the maze of a castle we ran into only three or four knights, all separately. The reason this time, thankfully, was not caused by yours truly but by simple bad timing.

Luckily they were easy enough for Yuri to deal with on his own while I hung back, kept a lookout, tried to talk to the voice again, and also snatched a few gels while he wasn't looking.

What? For some reason, he already seems suspicious of me...

Now I hate Mordio because he's a thief, a thief who stole the most important item in the Lower Quarter after being paid a fortune. And I'm totally against all of that, stealing included. But there's a difference with what I'm doing.

The knights are mostly nobles, nobles are rich, and I highly dislike them at present. They're just lying there with the meds we need, so all I'm doing is storing the few gels I get in my bag for later use. See, I'm not taking money! And even if I did, it wouldn't make them broke and ruin their lives or anything. So no biggie.

I'm done ranting about that now. But you get what I mean.

It feels like we've been wandering around the castle forever, but apparently Yuri seems to know his way around the place. And after passing through many empty rooms, hallways, openings, passageways, dead ends, corridors and some_ more _passages, we find ourselves here, passing through yet another corridor! Joy.

We're walking quietly because apparently both of us are a bit unsocial, more now than ever, and any conversation sparked awkwardly ends with either a "hmm" or a "yeah" or a "uh-huh". And our marvelous conversation skills is exactly the reason why we're walking in silence through another opening which leads to another hall which I presume leads to another empty room unnecessarily decorated by only a vase or two.

Okay, I have to get this out. I'm starting to hate whoever designed this place, even though in other circumstances I would most probably be squirming with delight at actually being INSIDE a castle. Alas, the circumstance now involves avoiding the knights and busting out to catch Mordio whose probably gallivanting around the streets while we're here trying to not get caught and thrown back in the dungeons. So yeah.

Striding forward to catch up with Yuri, I peer down a corridor to the side absentmindedly, mentally humming an incredibly annoying tune that popped into my head. All I know is that it has something to do with a pineapple, a snail, a sponge and a restaurant under the sea. Odd.

"Wh—Yuwee!"

My voice muffles against the leather of Yuri's glove which was firmly and unexpectedly pressed against my mouth when I was about to yell about him for suddenly yanking me back and uncomfortably wrapping his sword-wielding arm around my waist. His katana is sheathed so it won't cut me or anything, but still!

"Shh, quiet," he ushers, releasing his hand from my mouth and leaning to the side in attempt to peer into the room.

Ignoring how we're standing VERY awkwardly and that I'd rather shrivel up on the spot and DIE or just hurt him HARD, I'm drawn to pay attention when the sound of light footsteps hurry into the room.

A blur off pink and blue rushes by and overlooking how I'm apparently blushing, I try to listen carefully, because peering in like Yuri would probably not be the best for my reddening complexion you see.

"Why don't we just go back?" a deep voice suggests and I furrow my brows at the determined, yet hesitant, voice that follows after.

"I can't go back now!"

I blink, wriggling out of Yuri's loose grip and peer over the edge curiously, same as he is. All I see is the back of a lady clad in a blue lavishly decorated dress. Her light pink hair is pinned up and her sword is pointed at the two knights who're standing before her all formally.

"This is for your own good, Miss, you know that."

"And as for the _incident_, we assume full responsibility and will inform the lieutenant ourselves."

"How can you say that when you haven't done anything to help me?" the girl exclaims unbelievably. After exchanging glances, the two knights step forward.

The girl steps back ones. "Please, don't come any closer!" she implores precariously, lifting her sword in warning.

Why does all of this sound like...? I furrow my brows and look down. As strange as it sounds, it feels like all this happened before, like I've seen this somewhere before but...

"I- I have to warn Flynn!" The young lady's sudden raised voice stops me from spacing out and I whip my head her direction, unaware of the flash of surprise flickering in Yuri's eyes.

I now notice that three knights have joined the other two and there are now in front of her.

"Gagh!"

"Heyuk!"

"Ack!"

Make that two knights, because now three guards are out cold thanks to a well aimed Azure Edge from a certain someone I'm now glaring at for rudely shoving me out of the way to do the attack. As you can guess, my ass is now reunited with the floor. Joy.

Yuri realizes where I am and offers to help me up, but because I'm me I wave his hand out of the way lightly and stand up on my own.

"Flynn...? You came to help me...?" The hopeful expression on the young lady's face falls and she shifts a puzzled gaze from Yuri (who stepped out of the shadows), to me, who reluctantly followed after.

"Wh-who are you?" she asks in surprise, stepping back cautiously and making me wonder if she forgot about the two knights standing right behind her. Oh wait, their attention is now on the two of us.

"Identify yourself!"

Ignoring the knight's demand, Yuri saunters over with his sword raised as I follow on back, suspiciously eyeing their armor. Hey there are no metal-plates by their thighs! Maybe I can be of _some_ use here. Then again Yuri should be able to handle them just fine.

Though I really don't want to stand all awkward-like next to the confused noblewoman with the sharp pointed sword; so I might as well. With this in mind, I run into battle, performing a not so well thought-out sweep with my leg across the floor and sending a knight who's just recovered off balance. And then I loose my footing.

"Gwo!" Disguising my grunt with an unheard cough, I stand up quickly and send a hurried side kick to the approaching knight, shoving him back in a stumble.

Ow, my legs, my feet, my aching muscles!

Almost getting pierced, I act on impulse and rush in to headbutt the knight though without, y'know, actually using my head, but by charging in on him with full force. When he falls back, armor clanking on the ground, I don't hesitate to kick the sword out of his grip and it slides across the tiles, glinting in the light.

Why didn't I just pick it up and use it, you ask? I'll most probably stab myself, because I tried that already with the few knights who caught us snooping around the castle. Yuri and I both agreed that I should leave the sword-work to him.

Speaking of the dark-haired swordsman, he notices the knight I've disarmed and momentarily stunned and abandons the three knights hording him to send a blue ray.

Well, I think that's pretty much all I can do so I back away from the battle and hang on the side, rubbing my sore hip and trying to contact the person in my head.

_'Person in my mind, do I get a weapon now?' _I try, watching one of the other knights that was still sprawled on the floor from earlier get up dizzily.

_'Be patient! You'll get it soon enough,'_ snips the voice. _'Though whether or not you are able to adapt to it... Well, let's wait and see.' _

I don't reply seeing that I'm forced to dart off to the side just as a blue ray sweeps towards me. "Wwatch it!"

"Hey, fighting over here," Yuri says, averting his attention to the only guard left standing who parries skilled sword slashes with a halberd before sending a flurry of his own strikes.

I don't think I can handle kicking or punching or anything else right now, so I do the first thing that enters my mind and swing around in a full circle, letting the weight of my bag slam across one of the recovering knight's head. And that's all it takes to knock out him out, shortly after a line of profanities I didn't even know existed.

I sling my bag across my shoulders and look at the knight below. One down, including my eyesight which is haywire by the way.

I blink to focus properly as I stumble over to Yuri, absentmindedly noticing a heap of unconscious knights sprawled to one side.

Annnd I guess we're done here. Rubbing my arm, I gently prod the downed knight's shoulder with the front of my boot to make sure he's really out of it. For all I know he could be faking it just to catch us off guard.

"Didn't they teach these guys manners in knight school?" Yuri remarks sarcastically, resting his free hand on one hip as he gives the knights a look-over.

How weird, one Azure Edge can take out three knights in a second yet a whole barrage is needed to wrap up this fight...

Suddenly, a blur of pink and blue flashes by and—

"Hyah!"

"Whoa!"

—a beautiful porcelain vase now lies on the floor in scattered shards and pieces. Oh and the slender blade of the pink-haired girl's rapier is pointed directly to my neck.

"Hey! What, are you trying to kill me?" Yuri goes in unison with my incredulous, "Are you insane?!"

The pink-haired young lady only blinks her aquamarine eyes, slightly taken aback at our bewildered reactions.

I raise my eyebrows expectantly, trying to ignore the vase that almost collided with Yuri's head and the sword which warily lowers when she looks like she's about to respond.

"Well...you two clearly don't belong in the castle, right?" she says as she lowers her sword completely, glancing between Yuri and me.

"No, and I'll take it as a compliment that you can tell that by looking at me," comments Yuri, ever sarcastically.

My expression falls to a blank look directed at her after I examine my soiled and grubby attire. What a very polite person she is.

The young lady is about to answer, but a low toned voice interrupts, making me spin around to locate the source almost frantically.

"Yuri Looowell! Where are you?"

The girl gasps seemingly startled by the voice and then looks at Yuri curiously.

"That must be Leblanc," Yuri says with a barely noticeable smirk when the voice calls again. "I'd recognize those dulcet tones anywhere."

"You foul fugitive! I say, we know you're trying to make your escape! You and the crude little miss!"

At the next voice, the dark-haired man drops his head immediately while I gibber to myself at what that lanky-knight called me.

"Oh great, them again," Yuri sighs in irritation. "I guess there's no point in going back to the prison cell now."

"Louder fools! Say it like you mean it!" the voice belonging to this Leblanc-character reprimands.

"I wasn't planning to go back anyway," I grumble tersely, looking off the side with a frown.

From the corner of my eyes I see the pink-haired girl watch our exchange; her eyes finally falling on Yuri with a glint of realization. "Yuri...Lowell? You're one of Flynn's friends, aren't you?" she says with recognition, staring at Yuri as if she is trying to visualize something.

I redirect my attention to look at her- and as a bonus, avoid Yuri's please explain look.

Flynn? Isn't he the knight who was originally from the Lower Quarter? Everyone down there is so proud of him and I think Yuri mentioned him before when that asshat Cumore was being an asshat.

"Yeah...why?" Yuri goes, dismissing me for the time being and giving her a sidelong glance. I shuffle on the spot, not knowing where I can partake in this conversation apart from hurrying Yuri up. But that would probably count as annoying so I'll be quiet.

Looking around the place, my eyes just about light up when I notice the five unconscious sacks of gels I've almost forgotten about. I inch away quietly and as silently as I can while the two of them converse, making my way to the heap of knights.

"And you used to belong to the Imperial Knights. Is that right?"

I think I hear Yuri agree to that, emphasizing it was just for a few short months. Well. That's a strange fact. No matter how much I try, my mind won't picture Yuri as a part of the knights. Though that would probably explain how he knows his way around here…

Lightly pushing a knight over, I fumble for the pouch that most of them carry aside their hips. Digging out the last few apple gels and lemon gels, I add them to the collection spread out and hidden between the contents in my bag. I still don't get how these things work, but I've used most of what I found and they've healed up most of my injuries.

I hear a blunt remark somewhere at the back of my head, most likely from that voice-person, about how I can pilfer off unconscious noblemen and not feel guilty, but can witness a crime about to take place then feel like everything related is entirely my fault. But I choose to ignore it.

Leveling a sack of gald on my hand, I prod my bottom lip in thought, tuning out of the conversation behind me. Heh, it's quite heavy. After looking from the sack of money to my bag, I shake my head. Straightening up, I decide to inch my way back.

"Yuri, you don't understand. I need to talk to Flynn!"

"Hold on just a second. Who are you supposed to be anyway?" he asks her, slightly turning his back to the anxious girl and happening to catch me in the act of strolling over with my arms behind my back all casual-like like I've been minding my own business. Don't look at me like that, Lowell. I wasn't doing anything. Just standing here. Admiring the bad decoration of this glorious palace. Look at my casual face~

"I can tell you know Flynn, but why are you being chased by the knights?" he continues, his dark eyes following me as I come to stand at his side with as innocent an expression I can manage.

The pink-haired girl clasps her hands above her chest, glancing at the polished tiles with a troubled expression. "I..."

Flapping my hand lightly, I interrupt. "You can get to the details later. The knights will be here soon and—"

"Over here!"

The distant voice interrupts what I was trying to say, but also gets my point across and Yuri tilts his head to the pink-haired girl. "Listen, as much as I want to hear the whole story, we can't really afford to stand around here and chat," he says when the voices sound like they're getting closer.

He glances over his shoulder momentarily and then looks at both of us. "First things first. Let's get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?"

"Ah, yes!" she answers with her hands folded above her lap.

I settle with a shrug when Yuri appears to be waiting for my input and give a half-smile when the girl walks besides me, looking slightly uncomfortable. I'd probably feel uncomfortable too if I had to stick with disheveled non-noble people I tried to kill.

So off we go to Flynn's place, the idiotic shouting of the knights droning in the background. I try not to fall behind as I try to keep up and ponder about the pink colour of this girl's hair.

~ x x x ~

"Yuri, you were a knight once. Right?" the pink-haired asks when we reach the top of the short stairs into another hallway.

"Didn't you already say you heard about me from Flynn?"

"...Yes, but it's just...You don't seem to know your way around the castle all that well."

"I knew we were going in circles earlier!" I pipe in, leaning on the banister.

"Hey, at least it got us somewhere," He gives me a blank look before glancing down the hallway. There doesn't appear to be any guards in this section, but then again, knights wouldn't necessarily have to be guarded.

The pink-haired girl draws back, seeming to be thinking something through. "Ah! ...Are you an imposter?!" she gasps, her aquamarine eyes widening as she looks at Yuri.

"That's some imagination you've got..." he responds dryly.

I grin. "If Yuri's an imposter, who do you think I am?"

"His accomplice...?" Stopping myself from gaping, I turn my head away with a pout. Fine, so I'm not leader material, even for a villain. I'm okay with that...

Yuri runs his hand through his bangs, looking at her askance since she still seems to be holding onto that idea of hers. "Why would I want to impersonate a regular guy from the lower quarter anyway?"

"I...I guess you're right," she says, easing down with a faint blush, embarrassed.

"C'mon, let's go before we're caught by the guards. Flynn's room should be over here."

~ x x x ~

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"And yet a bunch of knights were chasing you around the castle," Yuri remarks sardonically. "Yeah, that makes sense." The dark-haired swordsman seats himself on the bed a gap away from my upside-down body.

You're probably confused, so let me explain. I'm lying upside down, on my back, on Flynn's bed as the pink-haired girl directs an offended expression at Yuri who just accused her of committing some act of wickedness since the knights were chasing after her.

Haha, they look funny from this angle. Okay, now the blood is rushing to my head.  
After knocking and a pause to listen for a response which never came, Yuri opened the door despite the pinkette's protest about privacy, revealing Flynn's painstakingly tidy and spacious room. The first thing I did was flop onto the bed forgetting all my manners and ignoring the respective mildly surprised and astonished looks I got.

"Um, you see..." the pink-haired girl murmurs timidly.

I tilt my upturned head to look at Yuri, catching him in the act of raising his eyebrows at my position. Grinning, I proceed to lift myself up.

"—Yuri!"

"Whoa!"

"Kyaah!"

I lose balance in my hands when they slip from the silky covers, carrying the rest of my body to the floor in a crash. "You alright?" asks Yuri and I groan from where I'm crumpled, placing a hand on my spinning head and blinking away the four Yuri's looking down at me from above.

"Head...hurts."

"She's alright."

A pink head shoves its way into my face and the girl considerately proceeds to help me up. Thank you oh so much for just sitting there watching, Yuri. You truly are a gentleman.

"Why did you have to go and shout?" I mumble and she blushes faintly in embarrassment, apologizing as I stumble to the bed and sit down. I nod lamely, muttering that it's okay and she glances hesitantly at me before turning to Yuri.

"So...you were saying?" he continues when she seems to be fumbling for her words.

She hesitates, glancing down momentarily. "I can't be specific, but Flynn...He's in terrible danger and I've got to go and warn him!"

"And the problem with that is...?" I question. Yuri, seemingly on the same track as me, sends her a questioning glance as well.

I'm sure our impatience to get out of this place is just rolling off of us at an alarming rate since she steps back a little, clasping her hands and lowering her had. "I...I wish I knew..." is all she can say, hopelessly.

I blink, looking at her weirdly. What she said right now, the tone she used and thinking back at everything said earlier that I half paid attention to...it all sounded familiar. This whole situation feels familiar too. That unsettling feeling returns and I chew on my bottom lip, trying to find answers from that voice.

_'Hey voice-person, you there?' _Once again, there's no reply and I sigh, dropping my hand onto my lap. I haven't heard from her since she snapped at me earlier.

"Listen, I've got some things I've gotta take care of right away too. As soon as the knights quiet down outside I'm heading back to the lower quarter," Yuri informs her in response to her helpless appearance.

"In that case, would you please take me with you?" she asks, glancing up at him urgently. "Please. Other than Flynn, there's no one else I can depend on. Will you at least help get me out of the castle?"

So she wants to get out, we want to get out and at this moment we're just ready to be caught by a servant or a knight.

Yuri watches her carefully in contemplation, but pauses too long to respond. She purses her lips and dips down in a swift bow. "Please. I'm begging you!" she insists and the dark-haired swordsman raises his brows at her act of desperation.

"Look, I think we have similar goals right now," I start as I get up from the bed and stretch my arms over my head, preventing a yawn. "All three of us want to get out of here so, she might as well come along, right?"

Yuri glances at me then regards the hopeful noblewoman before giving in with a shake of his head. "Alright, alright."

She looks a lot more relieved now, looking at Yuri hopefully. "I can see you're serious, but why don't you tell me your name first?" he suggests.

With nothing but a sudden bang as warning, Flynn's door is thrown off its hinges from the outside and lands on the floor with a loud thud. The pink-haired girl screams and I yelp in surprise.

I think my racing heart just about leaps out of my throat when a wild-eyed man with black, yellow and red hair enters the room, his eyes darting across the neat room, observing each of us, until his gaze finally lands on Yuri. A very casual Yuri who doesn't bother to acknowledge the new occupant whatsoever.

"Prepare to fall victim to my blade!" the man drones, eyes glistening and revealing an almost craving emotion. Though Yuri continues to pay him no heed and stares straight ahead calmly.

The man slices his weapon through the air savagely, tilting his head to the side seemingly wanting to get the dark-haired man's attention by smashing a nearby vase to pieces.

And it was such a pretty vase too.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Yuri asks nonchalantly, giving the guy a deadpan look. The pink-haired girl and I exchange anxious glances at his collected attitude as he stands up, his back towards the heavily breathing man whose mouth widens in a lopsided smirk now that he's been acknowledged.

I don't like the look in his eyes. There's something about him that's just...off.

"I am Zagi. The man who will end your life..." he declares, shoulders heaving. All three of us look surprised at this, but I think the pink-haired girl and I are the only two who look worried for our lives- and for the state of the door, but mostly our lives. The intruder's dark eyes seem to flash with an emotion and before I can properly register it, he's lunged at Yuri. "Now die...Flynn Scifo!"

I jump out of way, almost tumbling into the pink-haired girl who stumbles a bit from the impact. I quickly gather myself, holding a hand to my shoulder as we watch in alarm when Yuri narrowly dodges a slash from the rapidly spinning daggers that this Zagi-guy wields.

Speaking of the weirdo, he's swinging uncoordinatedly, spinning his blades in his hands with a side kick that sends Yuri skidding. The dark-haired swords man soon regains balance, performing an uppercut as a counterattack to a vertical strike.

"Ahhh, now I feel it!" the tri-coloured haired man exclaims in delight.

"You feel what? I'm not feeling anything over here." Yuri remarks, clearly wound up.

"Watch out," The pink-haired girl pulls me back when the maniac's blades whiz by in a violent strike, almost slashing my face off, when he throws his head back and laughs maniacally, simply because a blue ray crashed into him.

I'm way too startled to even tell her that her gloved fingers are digging into my shoulders, because we have to scurry over to the other side of the room when Yuri jadedly performs multiple hits on the attacker.

"That's it! That's it! Now I feel truly alive!" the intruder exclaims with a wild cackle, clearly enjoying himself.

Yuri blocks a wild blow, though this time, not without effort. "What's with him all of a sudden?" I catch him muttering in response to the exhilarated cry that comes from the attacker.

This guy really _is_ insane! If they're going to spam attacks then they need a wider area to fight in. We're not in an arena for crying out loud.

Aware that the crazy attacker seems to be up to par with Yuri, I look around for anything that I can use as a defense. With the way this Zagi-guy is fighting, he's moving all over the room like a human whirlwind. Even the pink-haired girl has a shield, which I didn't notice until she brought it up when it looked like the maniac was getting too close.

"Mwa hah hah hah!"

Dodging another swipe, Yuri counters with an Azure Edge and I notice that his lines of attacks are actually leading Zagi out of the doorway. Smart thinking, there.

"What the hell just happened?" I look at the young noblewoman in confusion, as my mind tries to reboot from its shocked daze.

She seems bemused too, worriedly looking out the opening of where the door used to be, with a hand to her chest. She tenses when Yuri sends an azure edge and then proceeds to block relentless stabs from Zagi, who dashes forward to him.

I feel a swift tap on my shoulder and rip my attention away from the continuing battle to the girl.

"Do you perhaps have a magic lens?" she asks tentatively, yet seriously enough that I have to furrow my brows.

"A magic lens...?" I repeat and then remember the magnifying glass I picked up from Mordio's place.

"Yes,"

"I'll check," I tell her, unsure of what she'd want with it. I dig through my bag, shoving the gels to the side and pulling out the small wooden framed magnifying glass between my notebook and the coverless novel.

After handing it to her, I watch skeptically as she steps out the doorway and holds the lens to her eye, struggling to get Zagi into focus.

I don't ask what in the world she's doing and I pull out a lemon gel, tossing it out to the corridor. "Heads up!"

Yuri grunts, switching into a defensive stance and reaching out to catch the sealed tube-like packet. He unwraps it easily and quickly empties its contents before thumbing up and then going back to slashing his katana across the unyielding attacker's chest.

"Yuri, let me help you!" the pink-haired girl calls, returning the magnifying glass to me with a tense expression.

"Stay back!" he objects, maneuvering around Zagi.

"But—"

I hold up the item and notice the lens is clouded with a permanent sort of blur, it's completely unusable now. Discarding it, I stop myself from yelping when the maniac laughs energetically after receiving a cut above his jawbone.

Yuri looks at the pink-haired girl unbelievably, swinging his sword forward, "This guys insane, do you really want to come out here?"

She seems to falter but shakes her head. "I can help!"

"Bring it!" Zagi beckons the noble girl over, waving his arm fiercely, the dagger spinning in his hand. "The more the merrier!"

The pink-haired girl seems to find her resolve and glances for an opening, bringing up her sword and shield. She regards me with a determined nod before running off into the fight, while I step back.

With a sigh Yuri notices her joining as he dodges a lunge, striking his sword upside Zagi's back before putting some distance between them. The gap is closed by Zagi, who darts mid-air, slicing his blades in a cross and sending Yuri stumbling back.

Grunting, the dark-haired swordsman holds a hand over the wound on his arm, before having to block another raving lunge. I dig into my bag right away for a lemon gel, but the pink-haired girl's voice breaks me out of my hurried search.

"First aid!" she yells, bringing her sword down. A circle of green glyphs disappear below her, along with the soft sound of chiming bells.

Before I can even begin wondering many things, including why the wound on Yuri's arm is closed, the pink-haired swordswoman advances. Yuri and she strike at their insane opponent, who seems to be enjoying every second of the fight regardless that he's practically outnumbered. But even then, he just doesn't back down!

It's only been five minutes, but isn't he supposed to slow down about now? Instead of decelerating, his attacks are increasingly faster and I notice (even through the useless argument that Yuri's not Flynn) that his main target is the healer.

I wince when she gets knocked back after healing Yuri yet again just before he charges in with a barrage of Azure Edge's and other sword strikes.

This is dangerous, but I can't just stand around. Well, technically I can, but they seem to be having some trouble even if they're both skilled and equipped with swords! From the looks of it, they have a sure chance of winning, but still...

Don't get me wrong, I really don't want to go up against that disturbing guy, but I won't just stand here either. There's also the fact that Yuri _might _just decide to ditch me if I don't pull my weight.

The pink-haired girl moves in with an uppercut as a distraction so that Yuri can get to a gel in his pocket. He charges back into the fray, just as the noble girl retreats from a wildly aimed kick and a violent swerve of two blades.

Wondering what I should do in this situation, I step back into the safety of Flynn's room when the three move pass the doorway rather closely.

_'You should be making yourself useful and quit hiding, that's what.'_

I'd reply to that but I'm distracted by a sudden weight added to my body. I look down and can only blink; questioning my sanity for what could damn well be the third time today.

* * *

A/N: Annnnd sad attempt at a cliffie. Ha, ha. Though truthfully, I had to stop here because my wrists were beginning to hurt. I know I didn't explain just who or what in the world that voice was but I'll get to that, eventually. Shay just has to deal with it for now, even though she's bound to crack at some point. If there are any errors please point them out to me. I couldn't really reread this because it's waaaaay past midnight.

I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully I can squeeze in some writing time during study breaks. No guarantees there.

Please review. *falls asleep*


	8. From the Sewers and Beyond!

A/N: A bunch of things happened resulting in the delay of this chapter, but I'm not going to bore everyone with a drawn out excuse involving retyping everything from memory because of a crashing computer. n.n'

Review replies: 

Resoleon: Ohhhh. You see, I usually just type away and don't really think about what makes sense as long as I can understand it myself. A bad habit I've picked up, I'm afraid. D: I'll try to explain.

"Normal dialogue is like this"

_'Conversations in Shay's head are like this'_

This is 'quotes' within spoken sentences.

As for skits, I'll integrate some of them in the story and sometimes do them separately as scene-dividers. But they won't be in script form, so I'll try to keep it between two people at a time if I can help it. c:

Kenegi: Ah, I guess Shay is just greedy with the gels. If she threw a bunch at Yuri, he might not be able to catch them all and Zagi might. So that's a risky one there.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! If there's anything else that needs to be cleared up I'm willing to edit a few things to make this readable. I wouldn't want to confuse anyone. Wait-wait! Before going off to read this chapter, let us take a moment to appreciate the magnificence of Wikipedia.

*does so*

You may now read on.

* * *

Chapter Eight: From the Sewers and Beyond!

Staring in disbelief at the thick belt around my waist, I force my eyes to travel from the black hilt- which has a strip of rustic-orange cloth wrapped around and hanging down loosely- to a string of metal rods dangling towards my ankle, ending with a metal dart. It's the same with the chain whip on my left.

_'Those should suffice. Now stop gaping and get moving if that is still your decision. Honestly, I can hardly keep up.'_

Blinking once more, I find that the two chain whips are still attached on both sides of my hips.

Okay, so they're real. I tug on them for a while then I realize that I have to force the handles to the side for them to click out of the clasp.

I level the black handles in my hand which, apart from the bulky chains, have a weight of their own._' And just how am I supposed to use these?' _I  
would have hissed the question if it wasn't a mental one.

_'Eh. That's your problem. I merely supplied you with weaponry; it's up to you to figure it out.' _

Kzz_Blip!_

That static pop signifies her departure, taking the numb feeling in my head along with it and leaving me with only my confusion and the USELESS weapons that I have absolutely NO idea of using and that's round about COMPLETELY USELESS in my hands.

Making an uncertain squirmy sound, which I'm so glad no one's around to hear, I tighten my hands around the handles and dash into battle, still continuing my silent little rant. But because I fear for the loss of my head, I run in as unnoticeably as I can while the two sword wielders try to convince the hardheaded lunatic that he's entirely misinformed.

"You've got the wrong guy! Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"Please, listen, he's not Flynn!"

Zagi skids to a halt, wiping the side of his grinning mouth with the back of his hand, a trickle of blood running down his mouth. "Details, details. Bring it!" he cries energetically, almost thrilled. This disturbs me greatly.

The pink-haired girl on the other side of the hall blocks a forceful blow, striking her shield upwards to bounce the man off when he accelerates towards her, then in instant switches his back to Yuri. Man he's fast.

"Are you even listening? What the hell is wrong with you?" Dodging another fast swipe, Yuri counterattacks, grunting exasperatedly "Damn, this guy's nuts!"

Well the two of them are doing pretty well, but they'll get exhausted sooner or later since this guy doesn't even stop to breathe.

Subtly running up a fair distance behind the crazy attacker who's slashing away at Yuri in some freakishly happy trance and shouting rather disturbing statements, I inhale deeply as if it would fill my insides and force out any remaining doubt. When he skids back to dodge an Azure Edge, seeming to be readying an attack, I take my chance.

Okay. All right. Here goes nothing!

"Heeeeyahh!"

Well. There goes my wrists...and the right-hand chain whip.

...I just discovered the whips are in fact much heavier when you swing them forward and that maybe my grip should've been a liiiitle bit tighter. I managed to land one hit but the right hilt slid right out of my hand, taking the whole chain with it, which is why I'm pretty much paralyzed as Zagi flinches, pausing in his unrelenting attacks. Using logic the other two take the opportunity to obtain some distance to heal up, both keep a careful watch, Yuri griping the side of his arm as he hands the pinkette some gels.

The assassin straightens his back and the string of metal loops falls to the marble floor with an almost mocking jangle directed at me- while I'm pretty much paralyzed, staring blankly.

I can't help but gulp when he turns his head over his shoulder to regard the interference, and whatever degree of gratefulness I feel for having a weapon with a range that doesn't require direct face-to-face combat quickly disappears when I realize his attention is now on me.

Without wasting anytime, I race through my options. One, hit him and most probably miss. Two, say something random and hopefully confuse him for a moment so I can run. Three, apologize real quickly and get the hell away from him. Not very tempting options since all of them might end with me dying a horrible gruesome death.

"Uh...nice weather we're having, huh?" I try not to chuckle nervously.

_Why, why _did I even say that? OhmanI'mgonnadie. I can just see it. I'm so, so stupid! I should've gone for option three, what the hell was I thinking?!

It feels like his eyes are burrowing right through my skull and boy does he look peeved. Zagi makes a feral growl, which I'm sure was meant to be a chuckle, and my expression instantly declares: I'm so sorry for disturbing you in your crazily obsessed attacks and interrupting your date with Lowell now _please_ don't kill me!

"So you crawled out from your little hiding spot to join us?" he says with a raspy tone, his slanted grin creeping me out. "That's great! Great! All the more blood to spill...Mwahahahahah-ack—!"

Barely registering what I do out of panic, I kick him in his manlies as hard as I can mid-maniacal-chuckle.

And now, spinning around, I proceed to run like hell.

I don't get far when I hear Yuri yelling something from behind and from my peripheral vision notice the two of them advancing, but that's not what makes my stomach drop and my spine go bye-bye. Glancing over my shoulder, I spot Zagi midair accelerating down to me with his daggers raised and a murderous grin.

I can't seem to do anything other than freeze in place when a blue light flashes in the corridor, blinding me, and the next thing I know there's a painful burning-stinging sensation spreading up my legs and I'm forced to the side. My throat constricts, allowing a pained scream when I land on the marble floor.

I groan, lifting my head up, alarmed and puzzled to see Yuri engaging Zagi with expert combos, the fight continuing and Zagi pleased to be hacking away at the dark-haired again.

...He didn't get to me.

I'm out of the way.

Oh god, I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm okay.

From pure relief that I wasn't sliced in half and then panic to discover a warm red liquid staining the area above my shoulder, before I even realize it, my head numbs and everything around me darkens, the soft chiming of bells fading from my hearing.

~ x x x ~

What...? What's going on...?

Indefinable sounds fades in and out, invading the cluster of vague thoughts moving around in my head. My head...

Owww, Okay, Ow, Ow and Ow.

"B...bag," I mumble sluggishly, feeling around for said object of importance.

...This throbbing headache is terrorizing my mind. But...I don't hurt anymore. I mean... I don't feel any bruises or wounds on my body. The apple gels I've taken when Yuri and I were wandering around the castle didn't completely heal them. Is that where I am now? Still in the castle?

"She's waking up!" the relieved voice of a girl exclaims from my right.

"Took your time, didn't you?" the masculine voice - Yuri's- languidly goes, dripping with sarcasm.

Squinting, I crack open my eyes to see the pink-haired girl standing on the side of the bed I'm apparently laying on. I have to wait a second for my vision to clear and then I hoist myself up, quickly scanning the room.

This is...Flynn's room right? The place doesn't look wrecked anymore. Well, it still does in a way but the door seems to be refitted.

"Where's...?" I trail off, looking at Yuri, leaning against the wardrobe- the wardrobe now with scratches and huge dents in the wood.

"That Zagi nutcase? He left," he answers my question without skipping a beat. The pink-haired girl steps away from the bed when I throw my legs over to stand up.

"He just left?" I say a little skeptically, retrieving one of the chain whips that I find lying on the dresser on the bedside. I sit up, looking at both of them, "What happened?"

The pink-haired girl does the honours and explains, "You were about to be attacked, luckily Yuri intervened so you weren't seriously injured...But you fell unconscious soon afterwards."

"You intervened…?" I look at Yuri feeling grateful and then a little alarmed since I don't recall seeing him anywhere _near _me.

I think I know now what that blue light that knocked me out of the way was...

"It was Estellise here who healed you," he says, successfully avoiding having to confess that he Azure Edge'd me out of the way as I offer her genuine thanks. "We were pretty surprised seeing you suddenly jumping in like that; I thought you'd hang back."

I slump my shoulders, giving an uncertain half-smile at that last part. "I'm surprised myself, that guy was a freakin' psychopath. Ugh, I can't believe I kicked him in...in _that_ place."

Yuri grimaces with a half-smile, clearly discomfited that I brought it up, but you know, small victories. "Yeah, after _that_ we didn't have to worry about his speed as much."

I shudder visibly, not wanting to relive that moment. I really could've died back there. The relief that I'm alive and okay far outweighs the horrified and mildly betrayed feeling that Yuri used his attack on me, but it was for my own good so...I thank him too.

"Um...Yuri." Estellise starts, fidgeting. "We can't just leave that there." She points to the shattered vase.

The dark-haired man raises his brows, "You really can't be worried about that; you already made me put up the door."

"She's got a point though," I tell him matter-of-factly. "I mean, if anyone else comes here, it'd be obvious someone was in Flynn's room. Namely us."

Yuri glances at the broken vase, and with a dreary sigh, he walks over to pick up the pieces. Striding to the side of the room with a distinctly sour expression, he mutters to himself, "I wonder what Flynn did to rile this guy up. He's sure met some interesting enemies."

Yeah, more like insane.

While he does that, I bend over, reaching for the other chain whip that fell off the drawer-top and attempt to re-attach the weapons to the belt.

"Where'd those come from anyway?" Yuri asks, referring to the weapons, and I notice him shoving the pieces of porcelain in a drawer. It's a good thing for him Estellise doesn't notice this, since she's now looking at me curiously.

Ohhhhh shoot. How am I going to explain this? I can't tell him about the voice. That's not even an option here. Well, what would happen if I did?

Me: Oh, the voice in my head sent it while I was brooding like an idiot and doing nothing to help you guys.  
Yuri: Did you knock you head or something?  
Me: Why yes, yes I did. That's why I have amnesia.  
Yuri: I should've left you in the cell...

Not happening.

"Well, you see, I had the belt in my bag all along. And these...err..." Patting the black handles, I continue, keeping my face straight. "I...found them."

I glance around the room hoping for some sort of solution to turn up so I can properly complete the sentence. Nope, can't see anything that'll help me here. They seem to be waiting for me to continue. And continue I shall.

"So what now?"

Thanks to my tactless subject changing skills, a brief look of doubt surfaces the dark-haired man's composed face, but he seems to shrug it off as unimportant.

"We'll stick together till we're out of the castle," he says, looking at Estellise and I assume they must've finished that conversation from before. "Let's go, I don't want to be around when the knights get here."

"Ah, right," the pink-haired agrees, turning towards the door and only now do I notice the sword and shield strapped to a barely noticeable belt around her waist. Ah, so that's why it seemed she just randomly pulled out a shield earlier.

Yuri walks to the door and I look after him, noting his gaze momentarily lingering on the weapons strapped to my belt. ...I get the feeling this won't drop easily IF we continue sticking together that it is.

Somehow, I'm back to being confused again. I told Yuri I'd tag along in pursuit of the Mordio thief. I _want_ to go and it's not like I can stay in the Comet forever, not that I'm ungrateful or anything but I was planning to leave at some point.

Though after what happened with this crazy assassin and the knights... I don't know anymore.

The fact that these people and these situations feel way too familiar _and_ this voice coming out of nowhere went and complicated things even further. And what makes this more overwhelming is the fact that everything happened so suddenly.

_'Nameless voice person, can you explain a few things? You seem to be somewhat knowledgeable about what's going on here.' _

No reply. She just left me after giving me these weapons. Maybe she's the reason why things seem so complicated in the first place. No matter how ridiculous, I'm blaming the voice in my head. Apparently she's not here to read my thoughts and I need someone to blame for the while.

Maybe I'm thinking too much. I've noticed that I tend to over think. Though, I really have to get my priorities in order. I've been procrastinating and it's about time anyway—

"We're leaving now." The pink-haired girl seems to be waiting in front of the doorway, having noticed that I wasn't following them. She purses her lips slightly, looking a bit discomfited by my long silence when I just stare at her.

Ugh, I should leave this for later! "Yup, I'm coming."

Pulling on my bag I walk up to her with a small smile and we catch up with Yuri who thinks walking on ahead and pretending we aren't with him will motivate us to hurry up. Which it does, actually.

"Thanks again for healing me, Estellise."

She responds with a polite enough smile. "You're welcome."

~x x x~

_"A lot of stuff happened so quickly, I lost track of...everything. What am I going to do? I keep running things through my mind but end up going in complete circles."_

_"Hm...?"_

_"I may be making this out to be more complicated than it actually is but...I need answers."_

_"I'm sorry, but were you speaking to me?"_

_"Me? I wasn't speaking to anybody, Estellise. Heh heh. Let's get going!"_

_"If you're sure... Oh! Can I have your name please?"_

_"I guess you can call me Shay."_

_"Right. Um, Shay, the first few buttons of your blouse seem to be undone."_

_"W-wh-what?!"_

~ x x x~

"This is my room. I'll go get ready, just give me a minute."

"Right."

"Got it. Just try to be quick about it."

With a soft nod the pink-haired girl disappears into the gold framed door of her room, shutting it behind her. I find myself wondering what it looks like in there, but I shake it off, leaning back on the opposite wall.

I glance down the corridors to make sure that there are any patrolling guards. Nope. I guess most of them joined the swarm of knights running around outside in a fuss about the assassin-guy, I should think. The ones we did find in the hallways were all...well, out cold would be putting it lightly. I'm only scaring myself by running through the possibilities about what that crazy man did to them. I asked Estellise and apparently some other guy came to call him and he really _did_ just leave, but not without promise of getting Yuri next time.

If you haven't already guessed, Estellise is in her room getting some of her things and getting changed because she clumsily tripped over her dress earlier. I'm surprised she didn't fall over it during battle; the sequenced hem practically trails the floor.

Yes, the dress has been yet another victim of one of my scrutinizing stares. That and her pink hair.

Barely a minuet passes and her door opens with a small creak. She leans out of her room, her eyes cautiously on the swordsman who suddenly looks closer to the door from where he stood before.

She places her sword in front of the door, "Just incase..."

Yuri turns away abruptly and catches me smirking, my eyebrows raised questioningly. He looks over his shoulder at her, "It's not like I was going to peek."

"Flynn did tell me to be careful if I ever met you." With that, she shuts the door the lock clicks from inside.

"Thanks Flynn,"

I regard Yuri skeptically as he leans on the wall next to her room. "You're not a perv or anything like that are you?"

With closed eyes, he smirks. "'Oh dearest maiden' don't confuse me with the Old Man."

Grumbling under my breath, I leave him to whatever it is that he's doing and double check that the buttons of my blouse are all fastened. Yes, yes they are. Good.

Tracing my fingers around the black handle of the right chainwhip, I think back on the fight with Zagi. These didn't help at all. That voice-person might as well have sent a rubber ducky...

_'I expected you to show a little gratitude, a simple thanks, if you're decent enough.' _

I close my eyes and cross my arms, imitating Yuri over there, as I think up an adequate retort. _'Look, I'll be more that happy to thank you if you'd care to explain a few things. Like what and who you are and why you're in my head for example.'_

_'Hmph, so you lack proper manners as well as intellect. If you haven't forgotten, I think I've informed you that I am not in your head.'_ With her snooty clarification it takes all my self-control not to lose whatever self-control I have left and insult her.

_'Then explain how it is that we're having this conversation.' _I think, as calmly as I can. If that even makes any sense.

_'Fine. We speak through a form of telepathy. I'll spare you the details; it's far too vast for your mind to comprehend anyway. As for my name, call me Pandora.'_

I frown at her implication of me being stupid, but continue anyway. '_So, Pandora, that still doesn't explain quite a number of things.'_

There's a pause and then,_ 'Who I am is not of importance right now. For the while, you can imagine me as your...guidance counselor.'_

Wait what? Guidance counselor? ...Seriously? The voice, that only I can hear and that is apparently not in my head, is telling me to picture her as my own personal therapist?

_'Perhaps that was the wrong wording...' _she considers before continuing. _'But, like I said previously, carry on like normal.'_

_'Why should I listen to you anyway?'_

_'It's in your best interest, believe me.' _

_'How much do you kno—?'_I try to squeeze in my question, but she cuts me off.

_'That's quite enough questions for today.' _

I had a feeling that was coming. _'So I take it we're done now?'_ I assume, holding in a sigh.

_'Correct.'_

I stop myself from rolling my eyes and look through the strands of my bangs, noticing Yuri giving me a funny look.

"What?" I ask simply enough.

He looks off somewhere down the hallway, "I don't know if you know it, but you went through a whole phase of expressions just now."

Instead of replying, I occupy myself with brushing my fingers through my hair. It's official, even if I didn't tell him about the voice he probably already thinks I'm strange, leaning to crazy.

"There, all done." Shoving my hair over one shoulder, I take a look at Estellise who has just emerged from her room, doing a (bizarre) little twirl to present her new attire.

My cough is the only thing that clears the silence and I try to stop myself from staring, like Yuri is currently doing.

With her pink hair unfastened and hanging freely above her shoulders, Estellise is now clad in a pink rose petal skirt with a white overcoat and gold trim accentuating the general...puffiness...of the outfit. Her dress is _nothing_ bulbous like the ones you'll find bobbing around in the Noble Quarter, but you could say it's near enough to be called extravagant. She even has a matching pouch slung around her waist. Though, the burgundy pants and knee-high boots are the only things that look good enough for castle-out-breaking.

I'm tired. And hungry. Hence the terrible description.

Why is it that only now I find myself wondering why she was being chased by those knights earlier? ...This is her room right? So if she lives in this castle doesn't that mean—?

"What...? Do...do I look strange?" she asks uncertainly in response to our silent stares, lifting a gloved hand to her chest and I finally notice the golden bracelet on her wrist, which I guess is a bhodi blastia.

I volunteer to cut the awkwardness. "Not _strange _strange..." I start, and then realize that sounded kinda stupid. "What I mean is, the dress isn't really- well at least you look...flowery?"

She tilts her head to the side, furrowing her brows and I can see her confidence in her choice of clothes dropping with each word coming out of my mouth. So I quickly straighten up, snapping my head to the unblinking -totally staring- black haired guy. "Yuri, speak."

Yuri stops himself from staring and thinking who knows what (no, Shay, he's not a perv...). He turns around, facing away from her and now that I've got a good look at him, I see that he's smiling. Kind of like that amused mocking look he gives me when I space out or fall on my butt (no thanks to him).

"I was thinking...that doesn't suit you either."

"Really...?" she utters, downcast, and I force a smile, giving Yuri a wry look as I hoist myself up from leaning on the wall.

You_ never_ say that to a lady, no matter what they're wearing. It's okay from another girl, but coming from a guy... Come on, Yuri, you should know better than that.

"Hey, flowery is actually a nice look," I mention with a grin.

"Thank you," she says after a short pause to look at her dress.

I'm still a bit miffed that she tried to kill us earlier, but I think my opinion of her raised quite a bit. If she was like any other noble, she'd have scrunched up her nose and called the knights on me in the trademark screechy tone of any noble lady, which she doesn't do thankfully. She's actually sorta nice.

Turning to Yuri, the pink-haired girl extends her gloved hand with a smile.

"Huh? What's this?" Is the ever so polite response from the dark-haired man, raising his brows slightly at her sudden gesture. Oh come on, it's her hand she's holding out in front of you, not a man-eating banana. No need to be so cautious.

Now I'm thinking about bananas... I'm so hungry.

"It's called a handshake," Estellise elaborates, even though it should be quite obvious for Yuri to figure out what it is. "It means 'nice to meet you.'"

Aaah. Yuri's no idiot. I'm sure he knew that and was just trying to process whether he should take it or not. Or maybe I'm entirely wrong, maybe he was considering stooping to a bow and planting a big fat mushy kiss on her hand. No. No. No. Stop it Shay.

I stop myself from sniggering at my train of thought, but my lips twist into a twitching smirk when Yuri shakes her hand loosely after a short moment. Soon after, he turns away from her, looking down the hallway. Good thing too since I was on the verge of collapsing into a fit of laughter because of my over-tired mind.

Placing a fist atop one hip he says, "All right, let's get going."

Estellise nods, her short pink hair dipping forward. While Yuri walks on, she turns to me and we share a quick handshake as well. Oddish, but I accept this formality without too long a pause. And then off we go.

I trail along after them, scratching around in my bag for loose gels to snack on. I'll have to do a gel count later. I think they're all piled up somewhere at the bottom of this bag. I couldn't have used them all, right?

Estellise asks if there're many people outside the castle like that Zagi guy and Yuri answers with an indifferent, "Nah, he's one of a kind. It's pretty hard to find anyone_ that _nuts."

"He was really weird, what with the cackling and all," I murmur. I'm almost glad I didn't see the rest of the fight.

"I wonder why he acts that way, and why he didn't listen. If he had only listened, we could've avoided fighting and causing all that damage to Flynn's room," expresses Estellise, a little despondently.

Yuri shrugs and says, "When someone's that crazy, it's pointless talking."

"I suppose..." she agrees uncertainly, "I don't know what I would do if everyone behaved like that."

"Yeah, life would be pretty rough if the world were full of guys like him."

Estellise and I mutter our agreement and the conversation dies down for a while as we slip into another vacant corridor. I notice we're passing through another opening, leading to another corridor; leading to what I can only imagine is another near-empty room. Oi, this place...

I've forgotten to ask where we're going, but I'll trust Yuri's "sense of direction" for now.

~x x x~

_"Where exactly are we heading to?"_

_"The way out, of course."_

_"How long until we're there? We've been wandering around even before running into Estellise."_

_"It should be around here somewhere. The Old Man better be right or we're screwed..."_

_"The Old Man... So he's the one who told you how to get out of here?"_

_"Uh-huh. He said something about a statue of the goddess, so keep your eyes peeled."_

_"Yes, sir."_

~x x x~

"Maybe if we moved it, there'd be a hidden passage or something."

"You don't think...?"

"Well we won't know unless we give it a try."

I step back as Yuri palaces his hands on the base and pushes the statue forward. A grinding sound echoes throughout the room as it slides back, revealing a narrow opening with a very untrustworthy metal ladder disappearing into the darkness below.

"A secret passageway! It really worked!" Estellise marvels, peering in the opening from beside the dark-haired swordsman.

"What is this, Indiana Jones?"

"What was that?" I shake my head after a slight pause and then answer Yuri, who turned around to look at me when that little comment slipped out.

"I have no idea what I just said," I say with a small shrug.

"Do you think this will lead outside?" Estellise speculates, referring to the narrow square opening in the floor, and moving Yuri's attention back to the opening.

"I can't guarantee it," Yuri utters, walking to the ladder. Without a second thought, or even inspecting the opening, Yuri states, "Well I'm going down, what about you two?"

Almost simultaneously, Estellise and I regard the opening from where we stand.

"...I guess I'll have to," I mumble from the back.

"...I'm coming too!" says Estellise more clearly, taking a step forward.

"That's pretty brave," Yuri tells her before calling me over from where I'm standing (really far) behind them.

"How did that guy know about this anyway?" I wonder aloud, coming to stand at his side as I stare down the bottomless pit. We don't know where this leads; the old man could've been lying or something, though that doesn't explain why he gave Yuri the prison key.

"I don't know, but there was definitely something shady about him," answers Yuri.

Now that I'm thinking about it...what was that guy doing with the key anyway? Could he have swiped it off the knight he was talking to before? Huh...shady indeed.

"Woah!" Yuri suddenly steps back and I have to stop myself from loosing balance and tripping forward.

Okay, deep breath, stop flailing arms, scurry back a safe distance and then proceed to glare at the two who almost tipped me into the hatch.

"What is it? Did you change your mind?" Yuri asks Estellise with raised brows. Holding his forearm in full grip she shakes her head.

"No, your hand, it's injured. Let me take a look."

"Must've been from that broken vase," he murmurs, inspecting the side of his hand. "Eh, it's just a cut."

He seems to shrug it off, pulling his hand away, but Estellise is insistent, determined to heal him so he gives in. In no less than a second, she starts up a spell and a glowing glyph appears, green light fading away from his wound. I look around the room for the source of the ringing bells, but it stops almost immediately when the light fades.

Sooo wait, that sounds comes whenever she heals someone? Odd. And weren't we supposed to be squeezing ourselves down that there hole by now? I'm in no hurry to do that, but I don't want to spend anymore time here.

"Aaaah!"

"What where?" Alarmed at the astonished yell, I whip my head in all directions, looking around for whoever or whatever could have cause Estellise to shout. When I see that the room is void of anyone else but the three of us, I drop my hands from the chain whips handles and slouch with a blank look at the two on front of me. Really now.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've never seen a blastia like that. I wasn't thinking."

With her hand held before her chest, self-consciously, Estellise takes in Yuri's explanation. "...That's really all it was?"

"That's really all it was," he answers, then inspects his hand again, managing a reassuring smile at her. "My hand feels better, thanks."

She seems surprised, inclining her head gently, "It's the least I could do."

Okay, moving on from that questionable albeit familiar exchange. I adjust the strap of my bag and ask, "We can leave now, right?"

"Sure thing," Yuri says, kneeling besides the narrow opening. Looking down into the abyss and grimacing when a faint rancid odor wafts its way up into our noses, he takes a look at each of us and for the first time since I've met him acts as close to gentlemanly as I suppose he's capable of. "Ladies first?"

~ x x x ~

I'm sure I've never had such an intense hatred towards a place. Ever. But that doesn't compare to the intense stench that's potent enough to reek through my bag, which I should mention, is pressed up against my nose in my failed attempt to block out the smell.

I'm not going to whine and go through the process of listing everything I've been through in the last few...whenever...but of all the places, why? I'm probably over exaggerating, but seriously, you come down here and then tell me who's being melodramatic.

Instead of a dark underground passage that we were expected to show up at the bottom of the lengthy ladder, it just had to be—

"So this is what noble crap smells like."

"Did you have to say it like that? I'm gon' puke." I choke from behind the safety of my bag, my voice muffled.

Yuri, who just made that completely unnecessary comment, is leading the way through the damp, dimly lit passages full of random crates and channels filled with filthy, rank water. After climbing down the almost never ending rickety ladder, we find ourselves in a place that can only be suspected as being... the sewers.

"I had no idea a place this..._foul_...existed right below the castle." Estellise mutters, grimacing with one hand cupped over her nose and mouth.

"I have no idea how you didn't possibly know that," I mumble from behind, with a spell of dizziness that can only be because of the piercing stench. "That guy could have warned you or something, Yuri."

Yuri agrees from where he stands, muttering a few foul words about the Old Man. I stumble backwards against the wall behind me when a grimy round blob whooshes under my feet.

Straightening up, I shake my head with watering eyes and look at my two surprised companions. "What was that just now?" I manage, but I soon regret it because, believe me or not, the _smell _has a _taste_!

Cue more hacking from me, this time, in my desperate attempt to expel the bitter-sour flavour of the rank air. Gross...

"So there are monsters down here too," Yuri says and Estellise looks partially confused.

After rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I see Yuri has his sword drawn, facing four furry blobs with bright red eyes and slimy pink tails.

I wrinkle up my nose, making a face at both the smell and the creatures ahead of us. "_Those_ are monsters?"

"...Monsters? Is that what these things are...?" Estellise inquires, trying to keep a straight face, but she grimaces when the creatures start hissing amongst one another.

"You guys have never seen one of these before?" Yuri goes, an eyebrow raised at both of us.

Estellise hesitates, eyes widened as if she had just been asked an unexpected question in a pop quiz. "Uh! Umm..."

Unlike Estellise I don't answer and instead give the creatures a quick look-over. Don't tell me these overgrown bouncing rats were the cause of my injuries the day I was found outside the city. They fit the definition creepy, yeah, but that's because they're dirty, blubbery and reek like sewer.

Though seriously, bouncing up and down like that doesn't make them look all that threatening. More like disturbingly...cute.

"Well let's hurry up and take care of this, shall we?" Yuri assumes a quick fighting stance and they hiss amongst themselves, as if smugly saying "bring it on" in monster language.

"Yuri! There's more coming from the front!" Estellise alerts, getting her shield and sword ready when, surprise, more bouncing rats come from the front.

Bracing myself, I try to cope with the smell as I place my hands on the handles of the chain whips. "Can't we, like, detour, _around_ them?" I suggest, feeling pretty reluctant myself. I probably smell like this place already.

"Then we'd have to go that way." Yuri nods towards an unstable slimy plank thrown over a flooded waterway which, I might add, has a whole load of random and disgusting things floating around in there.

"On second thought..." Almost immediately, the creatures charge in on us, swatting their tails and chattering their teeth while I fumble to detach the chain whips.

"Yeeh!" I retreat when a fat rodent-monster-thing jumps at me.

The blob shrieks louder than I did, toppling over the moment an Azure Edge slams into it. Estellise runs in, delivering an upward slash and a quick pierce, while striking the two behind her with her shield.

Wait, if there are two here and she's dealing with the one that almost bit off my nose then...  
I look at Yuri who uppercuts a rat-monster to the side and then moves on to slashing at the five surrounding him.

"Woah, woah, wait," I start, hurriedly yanking the weapons loose and staring at the pack of bouncing monsters. "When did the others get here?"

Yuri groans, delivering a finishing blow to the stunned rodent-thing just as two more monsters scurry in from somewhere else. "This is getting annoying,"

Realizing that Yuri'll finish them off eventually, the creatures bobble their way over to the next nearest person, me.

"Hya! Hah! Hah! Yah! Ew! Yah!" Is the collection of random shouts as I fling the chain whips, uncontrollably and completely uncoordinatedly as I try to fend off the three monsters.

Their long tails slap my thighs all at once and I yelp, hopping backwards while waving my arms crazily trying to hit them with the whips. Which probably looks awkward considering the height difference.

The smallest one of the three nibbles on my boot and I plunge the left chain whip at it, successfully piercing it with the metal dart as it lets out a pained squeak. "Oh yeah!" I can't help but cheer for myself. This is not as hard as I thought!

Spoke too soon... Two adult rodents decide they'd like to get a bite of my nose and start jumping vehemently at my face, swishing their tails at me and making nibbly noises with their teeth.

Skipping over a bloodied carcass, I slash the left chain whip through the air. The two monsters split up, dodging the incoming dart. I look around quickly and find that they've disappeared. There are even more shadowed blobs bouncing around by Estellise.

I guess they decided to move on from me.

An Azure Edge lightens up the passageway and the two rodents jump at my face with their red eyes glistening and about to pop out any second.

"Getawaygetaway!" I hurl the whips in front of me repeatedly in effort to stab the freaky little critters.

Dislodging his katana from the carcass of another rodent-monster, Yuri conveys an "Azure Edge!" to the little one, who came back to eat my boot.

Flinging one whip forward, I jump out of the way of another blue ray which sweeps across the floor. I aim to slap the whips on another rat-monster, but miss again.

Hopping up and down like that isn't intimidating, but it makes striking them hard. To add, I can't use these weapons.

_'Hey, guidance counselor, a little help here would be great.'_

Just when I'm about to expect no answer, she responds with her snooty tone still in order. Though sounding a tad grouchier. _'Hmf. Try thrusting the whips back before thrusting them forward, the momentum will boost the drive of the attack and you might actually hit your target.'_

Well that was some helpful advice. What if I swing the dart back and it ends up in Estellise or Yuri's eye?

I sigh, flexing my fingers around the handles and deciding to give it a try.

Chomp, chomp.

Two sharp teeth try to gnaw off my face and I backpedal with a surprised yelp, whipping the two chains and trying to get the metal darts to pierce the giant rat. It jumps up, nearing my face and making more chomping sounds, but a shield bashes the creature away.

Estellise swings her shield, stunning one of the other adult-rodents and I wallop the whips, first back, then forward, whipping the creature's body over. Yay, it kind of worked! And now there's gooey monster blood all over the darts.

After a final strike, she brings her sword and shield down, sighing in relief, "That's the last one."

It is? I look around to see a bunch off black grimy blobs lying scattered around here and there.

_Plop!_ "That should take care of it," Yuri remarks, standing by one of the canals and I notice one of the rat-things float by amongst the other rubble in the water.

"I didn't know what to do when they all attacked at once..."

With a blithe half-shrug when I give him a weird look; Yuri joins Estellise away from the waterway as I approach it, rubbing my sore wrists.

Tuning out their conversation regarding monsters, I brave a glance down. Is...is that a shoe I see? The rat-monster that Yuri kicked in floats by and I cringe. Ugh, I'd better look away. Wouldn't want to throw up my-uh- Hey, that reminds me that I haven't eaten in a while.

An apple swishes around in the filthy stream and I see pasta as well. All that hunger suddenly vanished.

Doing a full U-turn, I walk over to the two sword-wielders, standing not too far from the carcasses. "I hope we don't run into anymore of those ... things."

"We should be more careful as we go ahead," Estellise states, turning to Yuri. "Yuri, which way do you think we should go?"

He gestures towards a short flight of stairs that I probably wouldn't have noticed if he didn't point it out. "Whichever, let's just get out of here," he says, coughing shortly after.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to handle the smell any longer," I mutter weakly, bringing my bag up so I can shove my nose to it again.

"I agree," the pink-haired girl says, momentarily glancing back at the carcasses as she walks alongside me. The sound of little feet scampering echoes from somewhere behind us and I dart off towards Yuri.

"Wait...wait for me!" Estellise speaks up apprehensively from behind, hurrying to catch up with us.

A few blubbery rats and an eternity of putting up with the horrible smell later, we find ourselves faced with crates blocking our way. Neither of us know what the purpose of them is but Estellise suggests pushing them out of the way so we can get to the stairs below. ...It should've been easy thinking of that idea but I guess the smell was getting to our heads. Yuri pushes the heavy looking crates, tipping them in the waterway. The wood crashes, sending old rusty armor and weapons clattering out.

"Geez, don't they have some place in the castle to put this stuff?" Yuri glances at the pile of weapons lying amongst the dirty water.

"There should be an armory near the knights' barracks..."

Should be? I realize for someone who lives in the castle Estellise sure is clueless about some things.

Oh hey, those look like my dual whips! Huh, so it is a weapon used by the knights... I guess now my story of finding them around is more plausible now. Ha, once again I was worrying over nothing.

"Then why leave it down here?" I wonder as we move on, making sure not to step in the water or slip over nay more random obstacles.

We seem to be moving through quite faster now, none of us talking for fear of choking or poisoning our insides with this air. Until Estellise speaks up. "I really need to thank whoever told you about this underground passage, Yuri."

The young man turns slightly. "Why would you need to be thankful for something like that?"

"Well, I'm trying to get out of the castle, same as the two of you," she points out succinctly, her mouth forming a small smile.

He shrugs, "That's all well and good, but there's no need to be thankful because of it."

And with that her seemingly bright expression falls. "Oh no," the pink-haired girl speaks up, shaking her head. "We must show courtesy to those who show us kindness."

"I don't know...I don't particularly call directions to a place like this kindness," I mumble, trying not to cough.

"The directions are the reason why we were able to find this passage and make our escape in the first place; so it's only proper courtesy to be thankful to the one who gave the directions!" she explains to me earnestly, but then remembers the smell of the place and quickly cups a hand over her nose.

With my eyebrows raised, I shrug it off with a slow nod before stuffing my bag to my face again.

"Sort of weird to be polite to someone you've never met, don't you think?" Yuri remarks.

"Manners are never so important as when dealing with those whom we have yet to be acquainted," she says wholeheartedly.

"You really think so, huh?" the dark-haired responds dryly, apparently very amused.

Momentarily forgetting the smell she drops her hands to her sides with an earnest nod. "I know so!"

"Hey guys…look; I think there's a ladder over there."

"That must be the way out. Finally."

"It's really high," Estellise remarks when we reach it, glancing up. "And it looks unstable."

Regardless Yuri clambers on up there, very in a hurry to get out of here, and the ladder creaks and shudders with each brisk step upwards.

"Still feeling grateful?" I ask Estellise.

This time she doesn't look so sure, but she seems too confident in the importance of good manners to go back on what she said.

~x x x~

"Man, it's bright." Yuri's voice breaks my concentration and my foot slips from stepping up another rung, causing the ladder to quiver as the force of the movement vibrates through the rusted metal.

"Be careful!" cautions Estellise from below me and I have to stop myself from snapping at her to be quiet. I clutch the rungs even tighter and hurriedly clamber out through the opening above.

Yuri helps Estellise out as I adjust to the sudden change of atmosphere. I notice that it _is_ pretty bright. The sun shines brightly against the clear blue colour of the sky.

I've failed to pay much attention to where we are now since I'm currently inhaling all the clean air my lungs can take in. Though I notice we've just come out from beneath a statue, almost the same as the statue that led to the sewer.

And then I notice something else (apart from Estellise turning in a complete circle as she absorbs our surroundings) and I feel my eyes widen, fully recognizing this courtyard.

This is Mordio's mansion.

Making sure that there aren't any knights in the courtyard, on the roof of the mansion or behind any bushes, I sigh in relief, but then my mind belatedly realizes something that should have been very obvious from the first time Yuri moved the metal plate to reveal the way out...

"It's already morning. I wasted an entire night." Yuri voices my thoughts, shielding his eyes with one hand as he looks around. "Looks like it led to the Royal Quarter."

Adjusting the strap of my bag, I watch as the leaves on the trees sway in the breeze. Everything seems so changed all of a sudden. I'm aware we merely did a drastic change from filthy dark sewers to a clean sunny courtyard, but let me appreciate this moment of calmness. Which has become pretty scarce in the last day, I presume.

"Everything looks so different from the windows of the castle," says Estellise in amazement.

Yuri beats me in responding with a nonchalant, "Aw, c'mon, you make it sound like this is your first time out of the castle."

Her expression falters and she averts her eyes, a little blush forming on her cheeks. "Uh, well, I..."

He shrugs it off, "I guess a lady who lives in a castle can't just take a walk out whenever she wants."

"Y-yes, you're right."

The swordsman grins, holding his hand up towards her. "Well, hey, atleast we made it out of there."

Correction, at least we made it out of the sewers. The castle wasn't bothering me all that much. No wait, all the identical hallways and empty rooms with random statues and vases...

Good riddance to the castle as well.

Estellise blinks, staring at his hand as if she's at a lost what to do. She walks over and then very carefully places the tip of her forefinger on the palm of his raised hand.

Pursing my lips, I hold back a threatening burst of laughter. Even Yuri chuckles at her action.

"Um, was that not right?" she asks, unsure of herself.

Grinning broadly, Yuri lowers his hand. "Nah, it was fine..."

"I think that should be made an official greeting, it was cute." I tease for the sake of saying something.

Estellise looks even more bemused when Yuri grins, chuckling again. Shaking his head, the swordsman turns to her, "So Estellise, what are you gonna do now that you're out?"

"I'm going to find Flynn," she answers evenly, with a sudden look of determination.

I helpfully note, "Flynn wasn't in his room, so where else could he be?"

"The other day, he said he was going off on a knight's pilgrimage," she tells us after a moment of thought.

"A knights pilgrimage?" I echo, trying to imagine what kind of ceremony that would be.

Knights spinning in circles with linked arms singing "ring-a-ring-a-rosie" comes to mind but I doubt it's what they do.

"Oooh, that thing," Unlike me, Yuri seems to know what she is talking about. "Going around the cities and piling up good deeds?"

The pink-haired noble confirms, "Yes. That is why I'm going to the City of Blossoms, Halure. Halure is the first place that knights traditionally visit on a pilgrimage."

Dissing the funny image of dancing knights, I think back on where I've heard that name before. Halure...I think that was one of the cities mentioned when everyone was trying to determine where I'm from. Other than that, doesn't ring a bell.

"So you'll need to go out the barrier?"

She nods, glancing up at the rotating blue rings. A second passes before she asks, "Have you ever been beyond the barrier?"

I notice Yuri spare me a glance before answering, "Little while back. I'd like to go but I can't just leave the lower quarter like it is."

What was with that look? Please don't tell me he's one of the people who actually believe that I'm faking the amnesia...

_'Your actions don't necessarily ease the suspicion.'_ Pandora feels the need to invade my mind with her comment.

I snippily retort, _'You're the one magically making weapons appear.'_

_'That's right. But you're the one making remarks related to...! Oh never mind.' _

_'Related to what?'_ I think quickly, noting her change of tone. _'Why did you pause just now?'_

"Hey c'mon, we're going to drop Estellise off first." Yuri's voce interrupts and I see that two of them have already moved to the gate.

_'I'm not done with you yet.' _I make sure to add before going to Yuri and Estellise. Following them out, I make a note that I'll need to be alone if I ever want to have a proper conversation with this Pandora person.

~ x x x ~

Well, we arrive at the Citizen Quarter without a hitch. The marketplace is bustling like usual, the painter with the accent is still painting over there and the—

"You there, fugitives! Halt I say!"

"The jig is up!"

And so much for things going smoothly.

"You guys again? Yuri, they followed you all the way from the castle. Such loyal fans you have." I remark, referring to Adecor and Boccos who are standing on either the side of another knight who, by his position in the middle, I guess is their leader.

Whirling around in the direction of the slope leading to the Lower Quarter, I look over my shoulder at Estellise and Yuri with a small wave. "Whelp, time to go, nice meeting you Estellise."

Yuri looks at me with a kind of "Really?" expression and the pink-haired girl appears uncertain how to respond.

The plan was to lead her to the exit in the Citizen Quarter and then Yuri and I would go back to the Lower Quarter together. So what if I'm prompted to leave earlier in case I get arrested again?

I mentally nod, accepting that rationalization as I proceed to hurry in the direction of the slope.

"I say, not so fast young Miss, you too are labeled fugitive for obstructing the laws of the empire!"

I freeze mid-step, flinching, before turning around slowly. I can only stare at the lanky-knight with a deadpan expression. Obstructing the laws? Really?

"Guess you've just earned yourself some fans too." Yuri feels the need to say and I sigh a hopeless sigh. That's it. They really won't even bother to hear our side of the story.

"Fooooools! Enough grandstanding, arrest them!" the leader volubly commands, having had enough of our fruitless chitter chatter and his lackeys yelp before moaning about their ears.

"W-what should we do?" Estellise asks, regarding the few citizens who curiously watch from where they are. I can guess what she's thinking. This is definitely not the right place for a fight, especially against the Imperial Knights.

"First you pick up one of these..." Yuri bends over, picking up a flat pebble. "...and then you go like this." He hurls the stone at the approaching Tweedles and it zooms through the air.

_CHING_!

Adecor and Boccos falls back, landing with grunted squawks.

"That, was, awesome!" I exclaim, sharing a quick Hi-Five with Yuri, who looks amused albeit surprised at my uncontained amazement.

Whaaaat? That was impressive! Two knights down and with only one rock? You don't get a skill like that. That _must_ be a gift. Get a hold yourself Shay, leader-guy is still standing.

Said knight looks over his two subordinates who lay on their backs, groaning pathetically as if they've just suffered a severe, unbearable pain.

I clamp my lips when a half laugh escapes, and I have the sudden urge to point and call them wimps. But I won't.

"Change of plans, let's go to the Lower Quarter," Yuri says.

"I'm with that," I put in, raising my hand slightly. He nods slightly and then looks at the pink-haired who hadn't answered yet.

She hesitates, glancing uncertainly from the knights to Yuri and me like she's unable to make up her mind. Well she has to pretty soon since they're currently blocking our way to the exit where we were originally headed to.

"Unless you want to get caught by them," he adds briskly, trying to rush her decision in a subtle way. Okay, maybe not too subtle.

She follows my very obvious glance to the castle and caves in. "Alright, let's go."

~ x x x ~

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Estellise."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss." Hanks greets, climbs up the stairs by the fountain, which seems to have stopped leaking water.

The old man turns to me, standing somewhere behind the two sword-wielders and inspecting the area. "Shay! Emma's been turning the place upside down looking for you! When I told her you ran off, I got quite an earful."

"Sorry about that," I apologize with a small chuckle, knowing what an animated telling that could have been. I've seen Emma scold Ted, not a pretty sight. Though he kind of deserved it for using the inn's white bed sheets to prank a little girl (who I suspect he likes. Oh come on, I'm right about these things.)

Hopefully she's in a better mood so that I can explain things properly. Wait, explaining will only make things worse.

The old man regards my not-too-appealing attire and sighs, turning to Yuri, "Don't tell me she got involved with the knights as well, Yuri?"

I clutch the strap of my bag and nod towards Comet Inn, interrupting whatever reply Yuri is about to give. "...I'm going to sort things out with Emma."

Yuri nods as Estellise observes the building I've gestured to, "Let me know if you change your mind, we might not be hanging around here for too long."

"Change her mind?" I hear Hanks inquire before I dash off to the pathway holding the inn and canal.

That just reminded me that I haven't got much time to make up my mind.

Do I travel to Aspio with Yuri, risking monsters and more fights? Or do I stay here and risk getting thrown into jail again? Will my staying here affect the Lower Quarter if the knights come looking around for Yuri and find me instead? The Tweedles seem very obsessive themselves, what if they arrest me for jail breaking! The idiots, we didn't do anything to be arrested anyway.

And then there's still the matter of finding out where I'm from. A short travel might just grant me the opportunity of meeting someone who knows me. But, if I decide to go with Yuri, I'll need to know how to fight for myself. I'm way too dependent on people when it comes to tight situations. I'll need to learn self-defense. But, I don't even have a bhodi blastia, there's no way I will be able to protect myself.

...Oi, I've strayed way off topic ...

Argh, stupid indecisive brain!

I stop in front of the inn, stepping up to the front door. Raising my hand to push the door open, I barely register the arms extending from behind me.

"Whagh—!" Struggling to breath, I find myself in a very unexpected and uncomfortable situation, being smothered between the busts of two women.

"You're all right!" Alice exclaims, letting her arms down and allowing me to breathe again.

"Foolish girl! Just running off like that without saying a word! What were you thinking?!" Emma's scolds aggressively soon after she lets me go and I feel a sharp slap on my shoulder not a moment later.

Oww...

Rubbing the back of my head, I direct a genuine look of apology at the two women. The baskets of groceries plopped on the floor give me the impression that they've just returned from the store.

After all that, I can hardly think of a proper reaction apart from "Uh ... sorry?"

"Where've you been? Hanks said you just left yesterday and that Yuri went after you! What happened?" Alice bursts but Emma interrupts, giving me no time to form a coherent answer.

"What trouble did you get yourself into? The two of you were missing for a whole day! Why didn't you saying anything before running off like that?"

I start an answer, but my half-done excuse is cut off when Emma gasps. She grips my forearm then yanks my arms up, jerks it down and then spins me around. Three times and in random order. This is the weirdest experience apart from speaking to a voice called Pandora in my mind.

Adjusting my eyes when the spinning stops, I feel her clutching my shoulders and lifting and see her lift and lower her head as she scans me up and down. "What in the name of aer happened to your clothes?" she finally snaps, referring to the blood, stains and the slight rip in the blouse's sleeve.

Uhhh... Brain, start functioning, now! I'll have to stick with something short that will satisfy her question, but exclude all the other details.

"It's a really long and tiring story, but atleast I'm in one piece," I finally manage, deciding to keep it simple. Ohhhh I do _not_ do well under pressure. "I'm sorry I couldn't help out here."

"That's all you have to say?" Emma deadpans, examining me. I guess short and simple doesn't cut for her.

It's a good thing that we bumped into Estellise. If it wasn't for her healing abilities and the gels, I would've been taking in the spankings now. Seriously. Because that's the feel I'm getting from Emma. Her scrutinizing glare does nothing to ease that vibe.

Nonetheless, Alice seems to think my explanation good enough and smiles brightly. "Well, at least you're okay." She retrieves the baskets, pushing the door open and turning to Emma. "I'll go unpack these."

Emma briefly instructs her about preparing noodles and I wonder who's watching the front desk. When Alice disappears inside the main room and the door shuts, Emma turns to me with a frown. "You're not going to explain yourself are you?"

There's another drawn out pause from me and she sighs. "Of course you're not," Looking over my shoulders, she searches for something or someone and then pushes pass me before I have the chance to ask what she's doing. "Then I'll just have to get the story out of, Yuri, if the two of you were together that is."

"W-wait!" I say quickly and she turns around, an eyebrow raised. "He's probably already told Elder Hanks, so you can hear about it from him."

I don't take Yuri for the explaining type, so he's probably edited a few things in his summary to Hanks. Pay heed that I said the word "probably". I've only known him for about two days.

She glances back before turning to me fully and crossing her arms. "Well then, what are you still standing around for, you need to take a bath and change."

Unexpectedly, she seizes my forearm, dragging me along with her to the staircase.

_'Here's where you make up that chaotic mind of yours.'_

Ignoring the bored tone of her voice, I gather up my haywire thoughts. "Ah- Emma, I won't be staying here any longer!"

_'Perfect. And as a bonus, I get to inform you that you've made the right decision.' _

I want to ask how she could possibly know that, no, I actually want to _demand_ answers but now's not the time for that.

Emma lets go of my arm, furrowing her brows in confusion at my abrupt statement. Even I blink a while, before realizing what I've just said. There's no going back on that decision now, I've already said it.

I continue, "I told Yuri that I'll go with him to Aspio, to find Mordio."

"What..." she mutters faintly, "Aspio?"

If she doesn't know then I'll have to tell her. It's better if it settles in sooner rather than later.

I pause, before explaining in a steady tone, not wanting to cause any alarm. "Mordio was a crook all along. He took off to Aspio with the core."

"I'm aware of that," she states solemnly, glancing at her inn and I blink, taken aback.

Oh right! Hanks must have told her, of course! Why did I not assume that in the first place?

"But, Mordio can't be the only reason why you want to go off to Aspio," she implies, knowingly.

I forbid myself from looking down at my feet, and keep eye contact. "...I was also thinking that along the way, I might bump into someone who knows me. I wouldn't want to burden you any longer and—"

"Staying here won't grant further progress," she finishes calmly. However blunt, I nod to let her know that she's on the right track. "I understand."

"You do?"

She inclines her head with an assuring smile, "Of course, you weren't planning to stay here forever were you? If you were, I may have had to start charging you rent."

I almost fall over at the last part of that sentence. "Well, there's that too." I admit, glad that there's no misunderstandings. I can't believe that I made such a big deal about this earlier. Heh, that's my overactive head for you. I don't even know why I pictured her protesting that I'm not_ allowed_ to leave.

"I can also imagine that you're having trouble with the knights." I stop myself from shrieking when Olivia steps out of the inn, a backpack thrown over her shoulder and a crossbow in hand.

"Wait-what-how do you—?"

"Oh, Olivia. You're all set," Emma turns to the orange-haired woman, ignoring my mumbles.

Olivia nods in reply then turns to me to answer my incoherent mutterings. "Wherever Yuri goes he's bound to causes a ruckus with the knights. Seeing that the two of you left together, it was to be expected that you'd get tied up in that as well."

...Talk about insight.

"Oh." I manage weakly, aware of Emma's glare. I may have accidentally (on purpose) forgot to mention that little detail to her...

"And that's why I think it'll be better if I leave. You know, two birds with one stone?" I finish, looking at Emma for assurance.

I didn't help out when I said I would and now suddenly I'm telling her I'm leaving when I've probably caused a hassle so I don't want to make it look like I'm suddenly taking off without her consent. I owe her. Big time.

The innkeeper shakes her head at me, relinquishing another scolding. "Well, I'll go gather your things then," she says, turning to the inn.

My things?

"But, I have my things right with me," I pat my bag which pretty much contains everything I rightfully own.

"You don't really think I'll let you go out in the plains empty-handed and without some basic supplies, do you?"

"But, that's not necessary—!" I try to stop her, but it's too late, she's already on her way up the staircase on the side of the building.

_'It'd be wise to accept whatever the woman brings.' _

_'I guess you're right.' _I reply. I'm not saying that I won't try to decline, but I'll have to look at this from a logical viewpoint. I can't go off without any supplies.

I remind myself not to go in a complete daze, because I'm still the presence of the orange-haired woman, who I notice isn't wearing her ordinary brown dress anymore but an bottle green tunic, black pants and travelling boots. Her bhodi blastia is a small ring with a blue gem in the center attached to a lovely green strap hanging around her neck.

"So what's up with the crossbow?" I begin, deciding to put off this issue with "Pandora" until later.

Olivia lifts said weapon to look at it and replies, "Oh this old thing? I'm due a trip of my own so I came by to collect it."

I nod at this. The main room of Comet Inn holds the foyer, the dining tables, the bathroom, the kitchen and a store room. Emma allows everyone to store their things there, because the inn is generally what to you'd call the safest and most spacious building in the neighborhood. So yeah, the more you know.

"The timing couldn't have been better. I'll tag along with you and Yuri for the while, alright?" She interrupts my thoughts and it takes a moment before I fully process what she just said.

"It won't be just me and Yuri. I think, Estellise, will be coming too." I inform, gesturing to said girl standing right besides Yuri who is exchanging words with Hanks, in case anyone's wondering.

"Oh well...'The more the merrier' as they say. I'm sure Yuri won't mind," she puts simply. I haven't spoken to her all that much, but from this mini-conversation right now, she comes across as forward. I give a half-smile and notice Emma approaching.

"Here we go, this'll do for now," the innkeeper says, shoving a bundle in front of me. I recognize it as one of the spare brown blankets that she stored away in the drawers of my former room.

"This really isn't necessary." I go, gently shoving it back towards her when she hands it to me. She could still make use of it and all that, so no, I'm not taking it.

"Oh really? Then what will you sleep on?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Dwah, the feeling of being defeated makes itself known. "I...haven't really thought that far." I admit, brazenly accepting the folded blanket and tucking it way deep in my bag.

She hands me the basic necessities I've been using which includes the nightdress and the brown jacket. Lastly, she digs the front of her apron and hands me four orange gels and a small sewing kit and I mumble my thanks.

"I haven't got any spare clothing that'll fit you. You should see how far you can fix your clothes up. Or you should just purchase new clothes all together," she explains, gesturing to the whole of me.

"I'll see what I can do," I nod, gratefully adding in the few items. I guess I'll have to teach myself to sew and learn how to _not_ stab my fingers repeatedly.

"Yagh—!" I yelp when Emma yanks a lock of hair forward while I throw on the jacket and she randomly starts brushing my hair. "Em-wait-what are you-where did you get that brush from!?"

Olivia chuckles to herself when Emma answers: "Animals are going start nesting in here if you leave it like it is."

My poor hair just got insulted. It's not my fault I haven't had the time to, well, properly groom it and whatnot. I _was_ cooped up in the dungeons after all. Oh yeah, but she doesn't' know that...

Wincing at the sharp pins I feel when she untangles the knots at the end of my curly locks, I try to keep my balance while digging for something in my bag, which I might add, is starting to get stuffed now.

"All set?" Yuri asks and I turn around to face him, trying to stop a blush from surfacing when Emma fixes the collar of my blouse and smoothes it down so it'll stop sticking up.

"I guess so," I say, looking away slightly as I adjust the bag around my shoulder.

Estellise catches up with Yuri and looks over his shoulder with a smile at the two women. "Oh, good day! My name is Estellise."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia shares a handshake, seemingly unfazed by the bow.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, dear." Emma returns, slightly impressed by this girl's polite mannerisms.

"I think Estellise is going to be travelling with us, for a while." I mention and glance at Estellise who nods in agreement.

Emma puts her hands on her hips and turns to Yuri before saying, "You better look well after these girls, you know how rough it is outside the barriers."

"Oh I'll be joining them, Emma, so they'll be just fine." Olivia cuts in, reminding us of her presence, which is a good thing because I almost forgot about her despite the fact that she's standing right next to me.

"You?" Yuri goes, eyebrows raised, and by his tone, I have a feeling that he doesn't like Olivia that much. I'm not even wondering how everyone seems to know Yuri here. As far as I can tell, everyone knows each other in the Lower Quarter. "What do you need to go outside of Zaphias for?"

She frowns grimly, turning her head the other way. "Nosy as always. Shouldn't you be getting your things?"

Yuri looks at her skeptically and then shrugs, leaving us to go up the inn's stairs. So he's been living here too? And I didn't notice that through all this time? That's just...weird.

"So what business do you have beyond the barriers, Estellise?" Emma inquires, breaking the initial silence that forms after Yuri leaves.

"I have to deliver urgent news to a friend," she answers, seemingly uncomfortable on the topic.

Emma senses this and moves on, "I don't know if this is the work of coincidence, but I'm glad that the four of you will be travelling together. A traveler just arrived from Deidon Hold and he said there was some trouble getting through."

"What kind of trouble?" I drone.

"Monsters." Olivia replies and Estellise and I share a quick glace. I wonder what other creatures we'll encounter pass the barrier. The rat-things were disturbing enough.

"So you went and got yourself arrested, huh? Idiot! I guess that's just like you, though." Ted's voice sounds from the stairs and footsteps follow soon after.

Yuri approaches us with a pouch around his shoulder. He ruffles Ted's hair, causing the boy to grumble with a flushed face.

"Well, let's go," says the dark-haired man, starting towards us.

Emma directs a stern glance at Ted when he tells Yuri something akin to "take care, ass" and even I'm a bit surprised. And here I was thinking he was the cutesy type...

After an accustomed greeting goodbye, Yuri, Olivia and Estellise leave for the plaza and I turn to Ted and Emma.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now?"

"You're going too?" Ted announces, startled by this. When Emma confirms and tells him that she'll explain later, he nods, raising his hand up to me. "Well, goodbye and take care."

I give his hand a quick handshake before he runs off to the plaza with a friendly nod and a wave.

"Good kid," I mutter, watching him go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't supply you sufficiently," she says considerately. I shake my head.

"You've done a lot for me already. I'm actually indebted to you."

After a short pause, she wastes no time to request: "Then can you do something for me?" She slips her hand in her overall and hands me a small envelope. "I was going to ask Olivia, but, if it's not too much to ask, would you deliver this on behalf of me?"

I blink, and then compose myself. "Sure," I regard the white envelope, seeing faint ink smudges on the corners. "Who is this for?"

She hesitates, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Someone I've lost contact with. His name is Aaron Crocker. You'll probably find him by the docks in The Port Town, Capua Nor. If you find yourself heading that way, please make sure that he receives it." She explains, "He's older than Yuri though he's always looked juvenile. He's not that tall, but you'll recognize him by his dark hair."

"Alright. So, Aaron Crocker, dark hair, older than Yuri yet young looking, and he's somewhere around the docks in Capua Nor, got it." I repeat this information to myself. It's not much to go on, but atleast it's something.

She opens her mouth to say something, hesitates and then adds as an afterthought, "I don't know if he's changed since the last time I've seen him, but he always used to wear a yellow band around his wrist. To cover a scar."

Again not much to go on, but I nod, placing the letter in the notebook I dug out from my bag. "I'll be sure to give it to him if I find him."

"Thank you. I wish your journey a success. And you better take care of yourself," she reminds, wagging her finger all mother-like.

Smiling, I say, "I will. Thanks so much for everything, Emma."

She pulls me into a tight and awkward embrace, and I hesitate before hugging her back, knowing that part of me is genuinely going to miss her.

"Shay?"

"Yes?"

"You smell..."

I drop my arms to my sides, but I'm sure my embarrassment takes the form of a blush even though I try to keep my expression as neutral as possible.

"Yuri Looooooooowell! You've given my two lackeys a headache. Now be a good boy and turn yourself iiin!"

Of all the...

The three knights appear, emerging from above the ramp with their weapons. Yuri and the others -who are standing by Hank- regard the knights and then finish up with what they're doing.

"Leblanc," Emma sighs with an inscrutable expression and I add that name to memory while I go back to rummaging through my bag. Ah, finally found it!

"Say goodbye to Alice for me!" Shoving a small sack in her hands, I give Emma a final wave goodbye and then dart up the stairs before I can be stopped.

"What...? What is this? Money? Shay? I can't take this, it's too much! Shay! Where did you get this anyway? Get back here!"

I meet up with the others just in time to catch Hanks muttering, "Never a dull moment with Yuri around." He shakes his head at the young man, "After this, I'd be even with you for getting that money back."

Yuri just smirks, his dark gray eyes softened slightly. "Just make sure you don't kick the bucket, blowing it all on some crazy party," he says.

I catch on immediately, remembering Mordio's sack that Repede left with. So Emma will get her money back? That's a relief. The small bag I gave her could be considered as...payment. Well, at least she'll be able to keep the inn running. So that's good for my conscience. Now all that's left is getting that core back.

_'So you did take the gald from that knight, didn't you?' _Pandora notes.

_'It's not like he needed it anyway...'_ I reply. There's no use denying it.

'You _realize that goes against the main reason for your travelling,' s_he states blandly and I frown. I'd rather not dwell on that. Let me feel proud that I helped for now, and let me brood about stealing later.

Yuri takes off to the ramp after Hank exchanges a few words, and Olivia follows soon after receiving a large bag from some person.

"Wait for me!" Estellise cries out to them for fear that she gets left behind. "It was nice to meet you, sir," She bows politely before rushing after the others with a last a wave goodbye and some parting words from Hanks about coping with Yuri.

And just like the others, she totally leaves me behind. Hanks turns to me, adjusting his spectacles, and letting me know that it's my turn for some parting words.

"Shay, don't wind up getting knocked out by monsters again," he cautions, pretty casually in fact. I let out an awkward laugh, tugging a lock of my hair.

"Thanks for letting me to stay here," I say, honestly grateful, even though there's a very unsure smile on my face. He said that with balanced casualness and concern all at once.

"Ah, glad I could help. Now you better hurry up, it looks like they're leaving without you."

They're doing what?

I look over my shoulders, and true enough the figures of the people I'll be travelling with are hastening towards the ramp out of town. Just then, I notice Leblanc dashing from the lengthy slope to the plaza.

"You guys! Wait for me!" I move my way through the sudden crowd of people who look like they are preparing for a fight. An old woman rolls up her sleeves and clenches her fists, which is an intimidating sight, and some kids gather around the square holding pebbles in their little hands.

The residents of the Lower Quarter gather around Leblanc and his lackeys with a barrage of questions and demands in vigorously raised voices.

Finally catching up with the group, I wheeze between breaths, "Thanks a bunch for running ahead like that guys."

"Will they be okay?" Estellise asks, anxiously glancing toward the crowd of people falling in on the knights.

"Foools! You're in my way!" Leblanc's voice pierces through the noise of the crowd.

"Leblanc might use force, he has his sword drawn." Olivia narrows her eyes as if she can see in detail everything going on in the cloud of people, but my attempt to discern the same comes to no avail.

Before anything else can be said or done, heavy footfalls pound against the rickety floorboards and the crowd of people surge down the ramp hustling us onward.

Someone's elbow digs into my ribcage and I wheeze, trying to see my way in the right direction. The chains thud against my legs as I roughly push my way through the human stampede. So many people. There's too much noise and talking going on. I can't concentrate. No, no, no, don't tell me I'm lost. Where's Yuri and the others? We've separated. Don't tell me I lost them!

Oh wait, there's a familiar head of orange hair! Using the bright hair as a marker, I squeeze my way through the wave of people. Discerning Yuri's voice from somewhere ahead, I decide to stick with following the orange-hair in case I'm hearing wrong.

"Ah! Who pinched my butt!" I shriek, rubbing my bottom and making sure I don't trip over my own feet. In my fight for balance, I struggle to keep my eyes on the target as I get shoved from one place to another. The random exclamations coming from all directions aren't helping my keen focus either.

"Here take this!"

"You could always do with some bread!"

"Don't make her cry! Ya, hear me, Yuri!"

"Be careful out there!"

"I LIKE BANANAS!"

I wince, pressing my free hand over my ear as I look around over my shoulders. "Hey! Who just shouted that in my ear! W-what-where did this come from...nyaaah!"

I'm jostled forward by a large hand, sending me colliding straight into someone. Unable to rub my bashed forehead, I groan, stepping dizzily through the bunch of people before I'm pushed forward again.

"This way," Gregory appears to be next to me, and he helpfully ushers me to where the exit should be.

"Thanks, man." I mutter and he raises his brows questioningly as if he didn't understand a word I said.

"What?" He mouths.

"I said thanks!"

"What?!"

Realizing that he can't hear me because of the mixture of sounds booming all around us, I yell at the top of my voice. "I said _THANKS_!"

"There's no need to shout!" Olivia cries out somewhere on my left and we both flinch at the volume of her voice.

A few moments later, Yuri, Estellise, Olivia and I find ourselves regrouped near the exit, all of us holding supplies that none of us had before.

"A map, equipment and even money. Your friends are so generous, Yuri!" Estellise remarks in awe.

"I don't even know where this came from," I say, pretty much confused as I hold up the medium-sized sack which I find out is filled with rice. My bag feels a lot heavier too...

"I could have sworn I didn't have these fruits before..." Olivia mutters, but places the bag of apples in her backpack anyway.

Yuri seems to be the only one of us who's not okay with all the extra goodies. "They can't afford this; they can barely get by as it is," he sighs, inspecting a small bag of money in his hand with a faint look of annoyance and obvious concern.

He turns back up the ramp but has to stop when Leblanc bursts through the crowd shouting at the top of his booming voice. "Haaaaaaaaaalt! Yuri Lowell! Foul-mouthed fugitive!"

Damnit, I thought he was swallowed up in the flood of people just now.

Just in time Repede jumps down from...somewhere (probably that ledge on the side) and trips Leblanc with a swipe of his angled tail. The large dog then saunters unhurriedly to Yuri who grins and if it was possible for them to high-five they probably would. "Nice one, Repede."

"A dog?" Estellise looks surprised as the blue in colour dog that is Repede follows us to the translucent barrier, sparing me a glare before taking a comfortable place between Olivia and Yuri.

Good to see you too, Repede. Repede who's still smoking that pipe and who now has some random dagger and satchel strapped around his body...

"Where to now, Yuri?" Olivia inquires while I rub my fist to my eye and do a double-take.

"Well for now, its north to Deidon Hold," Yuri says, folding a piece of paper which I gather is the map Estellise was talking about. Putting the map in one of his pockets, he lifts his head and regards us all. "I'm not sure how long we'll be together, but here's to the road ahead everyone. You too, Estelle."

The pink-haired girl lifts her head. "Yes, I... Huh? Es...stelle? Estelle...Estelle..." She looks off to the side, repeating this to herself with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"That's a nice nickname for you," I say, quite redundantly actually, but hey, at least I'm doing something other than staring at Repede.

Olivia pulls the straps of her belt together, the case of arrows hanging over her hip. "Estelle? Hmmm, that suits you," she expresses, quite redundantly too.

This is going to be an awkward journey, isn't it? With all us awkward people I mean.

Newly christened Estelle purses her lips under the attention. She breathes in and opens her eyes, gazing over at us with a renewed glint in her eye. "To the road ahead, everyone!" she says, smiling brightly, and I'm surprised she doesn't add a fist pump and march on ahead.

"Hear hear!" I say, doing a small fist pump instead since no one else is doing it and I happen to be lame like that.

Departing Zaphias, we find miles of stretched out plains awaiting us. Clumps of trees can be seen in the distance as well as little moving specs even further on. With a more optimistic vibe replacing our previous rush, we cross the bridge arching over the river, and those of us who are not Yuri, Repede or Olivia take the time to admire the new environment.

Though this would be an even more jovial moment on my part if I didn't feel so stuffy. I could really use that bath now...

* * *

A/N: Let's see, this chapter was pretty lengthy! If it seems like I'm just rewriting the game, it's not intentional. I was basically trying to run through the scenes before finally leaving Zaphias. xD

As always, constructive criticism of any kind is welcome. By knowing what I'm doing wrong I can only improve, right?

The first and last person to review gets an exclusive tape of Yuri...quacking like a duck?


	9. On Travelling

A/N: Update! To make up for the wait, I somehow found a way to teach Yuri the animals of the Earth and now he's going to quack for all of us! x3 First and Last reviewers still get their tapes: Kenegi and StarSonata! ^u^

Yuri: This is ridiculous; get someone else to do it.

Me: Just get it over with, what am I paying you for?

Yuri: You're not paying me.

Me: Whatever...*waves random stick around* Now quack!

Yuri: Slave driver...

Me: Quack. Now.

Yuri: *Clears throat reluctantly* Quack. Quack. Quack. Quack...

Me: Ahahah! Now cluck like a chicken!

Yuri: That's pushing it...

Me: Killjoy -_-

Review reply:

StarSonata: You guessed right, that reference was indeed taken from the theme song! :3

Some people put this story in their alerts and favorites! Thank youuuuuuuuuuu! :D

* * *

Chapter Nine: On Travelling

Note to self: Never fall for cuteness. It is a disguised form of brutal evil.

"I told you it was a bad idea to approach it." Olivia cares to state, standing in front of me with her arms crossed. I cover my nose with my fingers tentatively, stopping myself from letting out even one groan or whimper and coming off as even more of an idiot.

I don't believe I was ever an outdoorsy person. Estelle and I were fascinated by the surroundings the minute we left the capital, but...it got boring after a while. You can only admire the grass and the sky for a limited period of time before it gets old.

Since then, I was the least bit impressed with what nature had to throw at us. Yeah, I'm talking about the jumping mushrooms.

Though they didn't seem all too dangerous at first...

Repede growled, assuming a fighting position, alerting us of a nearby monster. Seeing that monsters seemed to turn up everywhere, we already had our weapons drawn, but I was surprised to see a creature that looked pretty close to a mushroom wobble out from behind a nearby bush. Before a moment could be taken to fully regard the creature, Estelle suddenly raced forward.

"Estelle, wait!" Yuri called, but he was interrupted with a delighted chortle from the pink-haired noble.

"A monster? ...It's adorable!"

Doubting that any monster could possibly be adorable, I found myself slowly lowering the whips and joined her where she stood. The mushroom-creature reached below my knees and its canopy-like head was pink with little white polka dots. I found myself kneeling down with a bright smile on my face when it blinked at the two of us practically towering over it.

"That's a Minicoid and despite the looks, they're physically powerful. Especially their stunning abilities. So get away from it!" Olivia warned with Repede backing her up with a bark of approval.

"Yeah, for once I'm going to agree with her. Let's move around him," said Yuri, not even the slightest affected when the creature made a kind of squeaky sound in dismay.

"Come on, what could this little guy possibly dooo~?" I cooed, looking over my shoulder to catch Yuri giving me an odd look. Oh come on, it was the strangest albeit cutest thing I've seen!

Estelle agreed that it looked harmless enough, gaining a look of disapproval from the orange-haired woman who was still firm on her words.

"Whosa cutie? You're a cutie, yes you are, yes you are! Come here! Come here you~~"

"No, don't get too clo—!" Olivia's warning was cut by my agonizing "Gyah!" when the creature propelled forward bashing my nose in.

While I tried to get my senses back in working order a bunch of mushrooms wobbled out of nowhere and literally ambushed us. Sitting in the midst of the battle, I failed to keep track of what was going on, because I was blindly fumbling around most of the time and when I finally managed to get my hands on a gel, the little fight was apparently over.

Feeling a spark of regret flare, I watch as Yuri walks by to retrieve his scabbard (which, by the way, flew right into my head and then bounced a few feet away).

Estelle approaches me, looking at my probably red nose and flinching slightly before offering to heal me and kneeling by my side.

With a throbbing head I try to wriggle the feeling back into my nose while Estelle begins to cast a healing spell, but she is interrupted when Olivia throws an arm in front of me. "You don't have to heal her, Estelle."

Estelle lowers her hand with an unsure expression, looking confused at the orange-haired woman's refusal. I'm confused as well. "But..." she trails.

Standing up with an incoherent grumble about revenge to all mushrooms, I voice the pinkette's obvious question. "Why not?"

Olivia remains persistent and by the look on her face, I predict a grand lecture is about to be served. And it is.

She shakes her head and crosses her arms with a stern expression, "Healing artes aren't as easy to use as they may appear, Shay. They require utmost concentration to properly channel aer and can take quite a toll if used excessively. It's better for Estelle to save her energy for more serious injuries we may receive than to waste it due to your foolishness."

Estelle straightens up, allowing the woman's words to settle. ...I hadn't really known all that. I still don't fully understand how artes and healing _exactly _work. But now I feel kind of guilty. Though it's not like I'm pressurizing Estelle to heal me or anything, Olivia doesn't have to say it with such a tone…geez.

"I really don't mind." Estelle insists with a small uncertain smile.

I shake my head, shrugging the whole thing off, even though I wouldn't mind any help. "Nah, it's fine. Estelle."

"But—"

"No, really it's alri—"

"Come on, we don't have all day..." Yuri walks on, breaking us out of our good-natured argument as I insist one more time.

"If you're sure..." Estelle utters uncertainly before going to follow after him. She looks over her shoulder one more time and then carries on.

I straighten up after retrieving the whips, pressing my hand to my forehead with a small "Ow" Head rushes are the worst...

Olivia taps the edge of her crossbow on my shoulder to get my attention. Oh. I thought she'd move on already or something. "Do you understand?" she says.

Huh? Oh right, healing artes. "Mmhmm," I manage, not entirely sure, but not pushing the subject. Before long, my attention is moved in front to Yuri and Estellise who's managed to engage in a conversation.

"I've always heard stories about monsters living outside the barrier, but it's really true," Estelle speculates thoughtfully, looking pensive. "Now I understand why everyone says the world outside the barrier is so dangerous!"

Obliged to give his input, Yuri mentions, "It's pretty easy to forget the monsters are even out here when you live on the inside."

"There are various kinds of monsters and so far we've encountered only a few. There's many more out there, each with different attributes and abilities!" Estelle elates, clasping her hands, with a tone slightly more optimistic than I'd have expected with such knowledge.

"Now it just sounds like you're praising them." I add in blandly; chewing on an orange gel I mistook for an apple gel. Hmm. Orange-y, with a bitter after taste. Yet strangely delicious. I scratch around for another one in my bag.

"If they've got all that, then they must have some weaknesses too," Yuri assumes, most probably piecing that together with some good old common sense.

"Most monsters are weak to certain elements, which are commonly found in magical artes. There are physical weaknesses too, but mainly magical and elemental-based." Olivia says after a moment of thought.

While everyone takes in what she says, I find myself yet again questioning her knowledge. I know that she lives in the Lower Quarter and works in the Citizen's Quarter as a medicinal doctor's assistant, but that was just general info. There are quite a lot of things about her that I don't know...

Oh, wait. There are a lot of things about Estelle and Yuri I don't know too. Myself as well. Go figure.

"Thank goodness we're equipped with a few magic lenses!" Estelle finally expresses.

"But since none of us are experts in magic there's really no point using them." And it's up to Yuri to sarcastically dethrone the longest conversation we've managed to hold up.

Estelle's expression falters into one I can't define and my shoulders stoop slightly at the disadvantage he just pointed out. "Well that's too bad."

"Though...fighting monsters aren't as hard as I imagined," the pink-haired says, her hand hovering above the hilt of the rapier attached to the thin belt around her waist.

"Yeah, those guys were pretty easy." Yuri agrees, hefting his sword up slightly and then looking at the stoic dog who came to his side. "Repede and I need more of a challenge, right Repede?"

"More of a challenge?" I repeat incredulously just when the dog-wolf-pipe smoking-creature barks his agreement. You know what; I'm just going to call him a dog from now on.

I'd avoid any fight if I could. Call me a coward, but I have good reasons. One, I don't want to get hurt unnecessarily when I can avoid it. Two, I'm not experienced in battle and don't know if I've ever been in a fight before. Three, unneeded chaos is pointless in my opinion.

I see Olivia shaking her head hopelessly at the two. "That kind of attitude always leads to trouble," she utters from behind. So far we haven't been talking that much, but atleast this managed to break the silence between us. And there I was thinking we'd be bumbling our way with awkward conversation to the Hold.

~x x x~

_"You don't use magic, do you Yuri?"_

_"It's not that I don't. I can't. That's one talent I don't have."_

_"But anyone with a blastia should be able to use magic if they just learn the theory right?"_

_"I told you, Estelle. I don't have the knack for learning magical theory."_

_"In other words...you're bad at studying?"_

_"That's one way to put it..."_

~x x x~

_"Estelle, can you use magic artes? I overheard you talking to Yuri about magic earlier and I was wondering."_

_"O-oh, I see. I can us magic, though I'm more comfortable at healing and defense rather than offensive magic..."_

_"Mmhm. Then our battle status is very much alike! I concentrate more on healing as well and only use magic when necessary."_

_"Is that so? It's so good to meet another healer! The ones in the castle were almost always with the knights and we didn't get to share much."_

_"...Castle?"_

~x x x~

After what seemed like hours of walking, battling, more walking, small talk, a conversation about magic between Estelle and Yuri and then Estelle and Olivia, silences, Estelle fruitlessly trying to bond with Repede, me fruitlessly trying to get a positive reaction out of Repede before I decided I didn't like him, silences and even more walking...we stop for break near a thin copse of trees. I'll guesstimate that it's around midday; by the way the sun is positioned right there in the middle of the sky and all.

Estelle gracefully seats herself on the ground while the rest of us get accustomed to the surroundings and find a place to occupy. "We need the rest," she starts to mention, fiddling with the hem of her gloves, "but I want to reach Halure as soon as possible."

By the uneasy look surfacing her expression, I can imagine she feels demanding now that she's said that.

"We also can't stay here for too long, there's not enough cover." Yuri observes from where he leans against a tree while I walk by and plop myself against a rock with a content sigh now that the muscles get to relax after nonstop motion. Bliss.

Leaning back, with the weight of my bag and the cooking-supply-sack I've helped carry all gone, I flex my fingers and rotate my wrists to loosen them up. I'm actually grateful that we get to take a quick break, because my feet were beginning to hurt from all the walking. I'm not telling them that of course, it's better I stay quiet before I start moaning. But seriously, isn't there, like, a faster means of travel? Well at least now I know that I can drop the idea of me ever having been a traveler. This is going to take some getting used to...

I rub the red itch starting in the palm of my hand and notice that my hands are getting irritated, most likely because of the whips handles.

"In that case, we'll have to eat quickly," the orange-haired woman suggests, delving through her backpack which is in the middle of our own bags that we grouped together in a nice small huddle nearby. "I don't think cooking in this area will work out and we should save the bread for another meal. So who feels like apples?"

I raise a hand lazily as an answer and then drop it again, letting my whole body relax in this moment of rest. I could have used this time to fix up the small rips in my clothes, but as it turns out I can't sew. Also, I'd have to undress to fix the clothes up and that won't work out right now. Eh, it's not like they're that noticeable, but I am a girl, I think I'm allowed to be a little self-conscious about my appearance.

I think we relatively left Zaphias unprepared, but apparently Olivia is a very well-prepared person because she seems to have basic cooking utensils in that sack of hers. Combining that with the few cooking supplies received from the residents of the Lower Quarter (which are all shoved in a one large bag along with basic medical supplies like gels) lunch was "cooked" in no time.

Estelle takes a small bite out of the apple, after watching with interest how Olivia rinsed and peeled the fruit. "This is very good, Olivia!" she chimes in approval.

I only stare at the pinkette, like all of us are now doing. Either she is a very easily impressed person, or her juvenile reaction is due to being genuinely sheltered. The silence holds for a minute before Olivia decides to break through.

"Why thank you, Estelle," the orange-haired woman says with a small smile, and Estelle's features ease from looking self-conscious. She then jovially adds, "You seem to be the only person with proper manners around here."

"Tasty." Yuri comments in jest. Olivia spares him a friendly glance before going back to wiping the small wooden chopping board with a small cloth.

I look down at the piece and try a bite of mine. "This one's sour..." I note, raising it in my hand and inspecting the fruit. It must have been a green apple. Those are generally sour right?

"Excuse me, but are you insulting my cooking?" Olivia proposes with an eyebrow raised, a knife in one hand. Yikes. She looks a lot more intimidating than she sounds.

"No Ma'am." I yield politely and go back to the light lunch. There are still more pieces sliced and chopped in a plastic bowl over by Yuri whose hogging it and I only ask for "seconds" once.

Before long, we're all packed up on the road again.

We've had multiple battles since lunch, but no one got hurt too badly, credit going to the two healers of course. They seemed to be talking quite a lot about healing artes that I've completely lost track. Yuri did most of the close range attacks and believe it or not, Repede as well. The dog wields a dagger and seems to hit targets better than me, who just randomly whacked the whips around and hoped for the best.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Shay! Snap out of it!"

I'm yanked out of my thoughts and look around, wondering why Yuri just randomly yelled at me.

"Woah!" I bend forward, unclasping the whips as I narrowly dodge the piercing tip of a stinger.

A bunch of Minicoids dart around the battlefield and three Giant Bees hover airborne; slashing their stingers like a person would with a sword.

"Azure Edge!

"Sharpness!"

"Perforate Shot!"

"Wrrf!"

A Giant Bee falls to the ground in a punctured mess after the range of various artes. It quivers on the ground and then hovers up again with a defying buzz.

Yuri strikes its wings, tilting his head to me as I grimace at the ripping sound it makes when he tears one wing off. "Don't let your guard down."

"Okay, okay." Dodging an arrow, I look around for an opening.

Olivia brings up her crossbow, holds it upright and then swiftly shoots three arrows in an upward angle. "Perforate Mass!" A bee goes down and the red gleam fades from the three arrows now imbedded in it.

"Ugh," I skip over its twitching carcass, approaching a Minicoid.

Hurling the whips back and forward, the darts strike the ground and miss the mushroom, causing it to jump at my face. I forcefully bring my leg forward, kicking it out of the way. With a squelch, the monster goes flying, narrowly missing Yuri's head and falling besides Repede who easily takes it down. Meanwhile, Estelle is broken from casting when the three of the little buggers hoard around her. She brings up her shield and starts piercing them with her rapier, looking very disgusted but sad all the same.

I hiss, ignoring my now throbbing foot, and scuttling over to cover her. Swinging one whip forward, a Minicoid gets distracted from terrorizing her dress. The other charges at my shin and I jump back, "Ow ow ow, you little...!"

I stop myself from cussing and slam my weapons forward, repeatedly, like a madwoman. Die you little creeper die!

The creatures evade my walloping by bouncing out of the way, succeeding in annoying me even further. "Ugh stay still damnit!"

"Holy power, come to me. First Aid!" Estellise heals Yuri who slashed the Bee that was pinned to the ground by an arrow.

I turn my head back to the monsters which are now making a run for it. Or in this case, make a bounce for it.

I know that was lame. Shush.

I jump back when a Giant Bee buzzes before me, clawing at me with its stinger hands. "Wrrrf!" Repede leaps, slashing his dagger up and...I'll spare the gory details. Let's just say that I'm a lot messier than before and the monster is now missing an appendage or two.

Kicking at the bouncing mushrooms, I try to stab the injured bee while it practically tries to do the same to me with its stinger. Repede swipes his dagger, grazing the monster and I take a chance to hit the Minicoids away, swiping one whip in an arc across the floor.

It chases them back, but three charges forward again. This time I grit my teeth and kick the little buggers away, the other two back away, herding to Olivia.

With a vengeful buzz, the Bee pierces Repede's shoulder, letting a small whine escape the dog when he lands from his strike.

I whack the whips on the bee for good measure and then hurriedly back away from the monsters, reaching in my bag for a lemon gel (which is hard because I'm trying to stop myself from getting stabbed, while holding onto dual weapons).

"Cerberus Strike!" Yuri uppercuts the monster and then punches it multiple times, diverting its attention from stabbing me.

Olivia runs in to assist, before I turn around to Repede and hand him a lemon gel. "Here, Repede!" He just stares at me, until I realize that he can't possibly take it from my hand. I grimace, not believing what I say next. "...Eat it out?"

He growls before reluctantly slurping it up, leaving dog dribble in palm of my hand before he races off to cover Olivia who moved back to power up a healing spell.

Wiping my hand on my pants with a shudder, I decide to help Yuri to what extent I can manage, though the swordsman looks like he's doing fine on his own.

Quickly observing the remaining Bee, I notice its wings wavers slightly as it hovers. As soon as Yuri whacks it backwards, I sneak up behind it and take a chance to strike at its wings. Miss. I try again. This time the chains fall onto one wing and bend it down slightly, before it shoots back up again when the Bee darts forward.

"Pow Hammer!" A red hammer drops down from nowhere and the Bee gets knocked to the ground, with an added squeaky sound. An arrow flies in and pins its one wing down, and I see Olivia pulling out another arrow and aiming a Minicoid.

With an "Azure Edge!" the struggling Bee finally quits moving. Now we still have a few bouncing mushrooms left. Yay.

I target one and try to wrap the whips around its body, but the chains fall down and the darts pierce the dirt. "Come on!" I regret shouting that, because I almost choke on my hair when it blows in my face.

Hurriedly batting my hair out of the way, a stunned Minicoid stumbles by and I slash the whips at it.

"Sharpness!"

A blue gleam lines my weapon as the dart cuts through the air. The whips fall onto the Minicoid with a force greater than my original thrust, and the mushroom falls over, punctured.

"Nice one, Estelle!" I thumb up the pink-haired girl and she nods, panting as she searches through her pouch. She pauses, noticing a mushroom hoping toward her and then lifts her rapier.

An arrow whooshes into the mushroom approaching her, finishing it off. Estelle sends a thankful smile to Olivia, who looks equally exhausted. I scan the area and notice Yuri striking the last.

Well that was tough since the previous battles didn't include different monsters teaming up against us. Seeing that everyone's just standing it seems like we're taking a short breather, yay. I heave a sigh as I wipe my forehead. Man, my legs are killing me.

"I think we should avoid any further battles if we can help it," Olivia proposes, doing something with her crossbow. "We've still quite a distance to travel and fighting these monsters are exhausting."

"The girls can sit it out if they want, but we can take 'em, right?" Yuri says to Repede who once again does this sage-like nod. It's pretty cool but disturbs me how he understands everything said to him.

"You're way too enthusiastic about fighting these things," I say to the dark-haired swordsman as I look at the downed monsters.

"Ha," Yuri scoffs with a smirk.

"It's nice how you're volunteering to be front man, Yuri, but overconfidence is never a good thing," Olivia says as she walks by and he passes her words off with a sloppy wave of his hand.

"I think it's because Yuri's confident in his sword skills that's why he's not so reluctant," I say after a thought. I mean, if I were great with these whips I wouldn't be as 'noo, not another fight' as I am now.

"That could be true," Estelle says from my side, looking at him with a smile. "You do look very good swinging a sword, Yuri."

Yuri seems slightly startled by this, obviously a bit embarrassed that he's the topic of discussion and using the opportunity to redirect it to someone else. "Well, you're not too bad yourself Estelle."

"Really?" she goes. "My sword master used to scold me terribly…"

He'd scold her terribly if he heard her saying that of him, I bet.

Yuri shrugs. "Well I have to admit, I'd be surprised if you looked_ too_ natural."

"I really don't like fighting...I don't like hurting people…" she says uncomfortably, glancing off the side.

"How ladylike of you," Yuri says.

"But...if I don't fight, I'll end up getting myself hurt, right?" Estellise rationalizes thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's pretty much how it works," he puts in just as Olivia stands up from where she was kneeling between the beat-up mushroom-creatures with a cloth in her hand. Ah, so she was retrieving some of her arrows.

After picking up our few belongings, we carry on walking the slightly cleared path that I think is weathered into the ground and made as a sort of trail, possibly by some form of transportation. Or a freakishly huge monster. Who knows?

"I wish I could enjoy fighting like you do, Yuri…" Estelle says suddenly.

"You think I enjoy it?" the dark-haired says, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Don't you...?" Estelle tilts her head to the side a little trying to get a proper look at him. "I mean, the way your eyes shine… That only happens when you're fighting."

This time he doesn't do well to hide his surprise. "O-Oh, really?" Da'w. I knew we'd be all awkward. "…Wow, you're pretty observant."

"Yes, I like watching people."

Now that sounds oddly creepy. "Oh really huh?" I say, saving Yuri the embarrassment of formulating a response to that.

"Yes," she nods with a smile. "Like you Shay...you're always staring and it's almost like you're both here and not here at the same time."

Yuri sniggers off the side and I resist the urge to palm my face. Shaking my head I laugh, "Ahaha, well I guess it's become a habit."

~ x x x ~

_"You have difficulty wielding your weapons," _

_"I got them quite recently, so I guess I need to practice before being able to use them properly."_

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but practice won't be enough even for learning the basics. Self-teaching as well...You'll need an instructor, I've heard dual whips are quite difficult for the level of an amateur. No offense."_

_"None taken... So they really are completely useless in my hands." _

_"I wouldn't say completely," _

_"Hm?"_

_"Your role in battle serves as a good distraction."_

_"..."_

_"Your targeting may be awful and your coordination lacking...but your speed could be used to save yourself. And if you put your mind to it, others as well!"_

_"Well, I guess that's one good thing!" _

_"Though it would render useless, considering your attentiveness on the field..."_

_"Must she always be so blunt...?"_

~ x x x ~

In case anyone's wondering, we still find ourselves a-walking.

Contemplating the exchange between me and Olivia I realize by my inattentiveness she must've been talking about when I almost got run over by a boar while I was trying to get answers from Pandora, who suddenly disappeared. She only informed me once or twice when I was about to be pecked by birds with axes for beaks or stung by huge bees, but after that I haven't heard from her again. (Must be because I told her to piss off if she won't give me answers...)

Repede saunters forward from behind and my eyes fall on his sheathed dagger. Gosh, even the dog is better at fighting than me! I know Olivia said self-teaching wouldn't have a huge effect, but maybe if I read up on it, it'll make atleast a small difference? Wait. I'm illiterate remember. Scratch that plan. So that leaves an instructor which would be difficult to find seeing that we're _travelling_.

Searching for one would have to wait till after dropping Estelle off at Halure and the Mordio business, though.

Deciding not to dwell on this too much, which is a miraculous decision since it's coming from me, I pull out my notebook. After replacing Emma's letter on the page where I scribbled messy little notes about who it's for, I flip through the next few pages covered in blotchy blue ink in the form of scribbled lines of dots and curved writing.

This was my attempt at learning the Tercan alphabet. I've got the basics, especially comparing it to the alphabet I know, but as far as reading and writing...I ultimately fail.

Strangely, I have this sudden urge to read something. I push over the blanket and the bunch of objects stuffed in my bag and pull out the novel. I haven't actually got a chance to read through this and I might as well now, seeing that we're currently all quiet again.

A few pages in the front and back are missing, as if they were torn out. I couldn't have been that negligent, could I...?

The first page of the coverless book holds the title, _Tales from EarthSea._Okay. I know this.

A sudden feeling of nostalgia flares at the back of my mind and I turn the next page in anticipation.

"The world is so big..." Estelle suddenly remarks from upfront.

Absentmindedly nuzzling Repede's head as the dog tries to scurry away, Yuri asks, "What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"I thought the Capital was big, but the world outside is so much bigger!" she marvels, seemingly fascinated as she looks ahead of us and up at the sky.

"I know. Compared to the lower quarter, it's huge."

"How much farther beyond the horizon does that clear sky stretch..." the pink-haired wonders poetically.

"How much father beyond the horizon do we have to walk..." I can't help but gripe from behind, keeping my eyes glued to the book.

Yuri shrugs. "Who knows, we've been at it for a while already. What do you think, Olivia?"

She looks up at the sky to tell the time apparently. "I'd say about four more hours."

Damn. "It'd be great if the world was smaller..."

"..." That there was Estelle's mood deflating.

A few minutes later she breaks the silence saying that she sees something in the distance and I slap the book shut, quickly shoving it in my bag before I whip my head up to see what she's talking about.

Narrowing my eyes, I attempt to decipher what she's pointing at through the glare of the sun. Northwards, an almost minuscule structure firmly stands.

Letting his arm back to his side after shading his eyes to get a better look, Yuri assumes: "That must be Deidon Hold."

"Naturally," Olivia puts in, tucking a tuft of orange hair behind her ear. My eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of her hair, so I'm not staring at her anymore. Or Estelle for the matter.

"Deidon Hold. The fortification between Zaphias and Halure with the goal served to block advancing monsters and house travelers who wish to pass through," recites Estelle with her gloved hands placed above her lap, eyes closed while she recalled that explanation and catches our attention.

"I once read about it in a book." Estelle smiles slightly after having felt the need to clarify her knowledge when we look at her with varying levels of confusion at the sudden recitation.

Having paid close attention, I test if I can recall anything about the Hold. Not even remotely.

"Nice introduction there," Yuri dryly comments, though even he looks impressed at this information that suddenly popped out of her.

I catch Olivia rolling her eyes. "If you'd have read more books as a child apart from swinging around a wooden sword and causing mischief, maybe you'd have been able to pull off such _nice _introductions, Yuri."

The dark-haired swordsman looks after her as she walks on ahead. With an inscrutable expression her shakes his head to himself.

I tap his shoulders lightly for attention when a question came to mind. "Do you think they might have baths there or anything like that?"

I'd like to freshen up before hitting the road again. I feel stuffy in this jacket and maybe after I clean up, I'll not feel that self-conscious about my clothes.

After a pause, he shrugs. "Probably not."

And just like that, the little hope I have dies. "Then where do travelers bathe?" I wonder, making a face at the little idea of people standing in the nude behind trees and pouring buckets of water over them. If that's how it is, it would be just ... disturbing.

With a suspiciously laidback tone, Yuri regards me from askance. "Well, you know what they say. A true traveler is one that smells closest to nature," he says nonchalantly, before carrying on.

That is by far the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Gawking at his retreating back with eyebrows raised, I fasten my pace wondering about the mentality (and hygiene) of the person who could have said that.

~ x x x ~

"Do you think those knights followed us here?"

"Who knows, Estelle."

"Well, let's do our best not to stand out."

"So what you're saying is that we have to keep a low profile?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

I take a quick glance at Estelle and Olivia's hair and answer Yuri's brazen question with an offhanded, "Not really.

Well, as you can already guess, we've finally entered Deidon Hold. As for as a one word description all I have to say for this place is...brown. The orange-brown dirt path we stand on leads to the square which is basically a sandy brown open area enclosed within the few beige buildings some wooden some stone. Light brown stone ramparts and the mountains surrounding only influences my private guess at why they called this place "the Hold".

Regardless of my subjective description, the place is a lot more spacey and wide. If I squint, I can see some people standing in the square, some talking, and some just standing there with bulky backpacks on their backs. There's a large wooden wagon located just ahead of us and before it stands man wearing an unnecessarily large hat.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Yuri after taking in the area. It feels like Yuri took the spot as group leader without him even knowing it.

Estelle pipes in, "I want to catch up with Flynn as soon as I can!"

"Just how exactly do you know Flynn?"

"Let's see if we can just move through." Yuri redirects Olivia's curious look from Estelle back to him.

Just moving through sounds so simple, but we'll still have to approach the knights guarding the southern gate on the other side of the Hold, and these bright hair colours won't necessarily blend in.

I'll stop with the hair thing now.

Olivia adjusts the case of arrows on her back, which is slung on the opposite end of her backpack. She suggests, "It would be good to stock up on a few items before leaving; we've had quite a lot of unplanned battles."

"That's right. You don't mind, do you Estelle?" Yuri checks but his question goes unanswered when the pink-haired runs off ahead of us towards the wagon.

"I guess she doesn't mind," I state.

We approach the wagon, our presence going unnoticed since Estelle has her pink head buried in a book.

"Welcome travelers. I've got some nice gear in stock today!"

Okay. Well maybe our presence doesn't go completely unnoticed, because the vendor with the large hat welcomes us with a large suggestive smile. In hopes to earn some gald, I imagine.

Estelle, intrigued by the vendor's vast explanations nods occasionally while Yuri quietly listens with a half-interested expression that lasts only until the vendor mentions weapons. I zone out the moment the vendor starts talking about bhodi blastia and weapon skills when he presents Yuri with a sword that he takes out from his wares.

Apparently Olivia sees the conversation as uninteresting, because she starts in the direction of the square.

"Uh, where are you going?" I ask, noticing her subtle leave.

She pauses and looks over her back calmly. "I have a few things to take care of. Fifteen minutes remember," she says, her eyes following Repede when he leans on his from paws to stretch before strolling over to her.

Our short exchange eventually capture's Yuri's attention and diverts him from the conversation, unlike Estelle who is still firm in the discussion of weaponry and inherited knowledge, which is all I caught on. Although it sounds fairly interesting, I wasn't really paying close attention because I have other things on my mind.

Yuri raises dark brows, which disappear beneath his bangs. "Things like what?" he asks, making no effort to watch his tone.

"That's really none of your business," Olivia implies, turning to leave with Repede following behind after a relaxed go-ahead from his master.

Presumptuous.

Yuri makes an uncaring sound akin to "hm" and turns back into the conversation while I look between the two of them and start musing about their relations. They hardly talk to each other unless it's a group chat and when they do, one of them either says something sarcastically that leaves the conversation just hanging. That's what I've managed to pick up in our seven to eight hours of walking. I could be entirely wrong though.

Forcing myself not to pry in the business of their personal lives, which is intriguing me more and more (damn, curiosity), I interrupt Yuri who accepted to test out a few moves with another sword, its blade sharp and shimmering. "I'm going to look around."

"Okay. Meet you in fifteen minutes."

"Actually, it's about ten minutes now."

"Ten minutes, then." Smirking, Yuri hands the sword over to the vendor who continues his lecture while Estelle flips through a book, fully engrossed in its contents.

"You usually try all the combinations you can think of to see what they can do..."

And that's where his lecture fades away. When I reach the square, I keep my eyes low as to not look directly at the knights. Though it's not as if by my glance they'll randomly know the affairs in Zaphias.

"Make the face again, dad! Do it again!"

Stepping to the side, I make way for a high-spirited family who seem to be heading to the lodging area down the slope way to the left of the Hold. This must be their first time travelling.

There are a few other wagons and vendors in the corners of the square, but I have about enough gels to last so looking around there would be pointless.

What to do, what to do...

I find myself heading to the lodging area, just to see what it looks like.

Standing on the edge of the slope, I look over the group of cream tents and see that there are a few travelers settling in. The two girls from the family before are chatting to each other with excited faces, and their little brother is still pestering the dad to make a face while the mother tries to keep the toddler sister from running off.

I can't help but smile softly as the two older girls chase after the little one who ran off to peep in one of the tents the minute the mother handed something to the father. I frown, my brooding steadily invading my mind again.

Heaving a withered sigh, I head back to the square. Where to now...? There is no way I can get lost when this place in itself is practically a square so I wing it and start walking in a random direction.

Pulling out the novel, I begin reading. With the sand brushing against my shoes, I make sure to walk in a straight line so that I can backpedal when I need to.

"After Elfarran and Morred perished and the Isle of Soléa sunk beneath the sea, the Council of the Wise governed for the child Serriadh until he took the throne," I read the first sentence to myself, pausing with a pensive look.

I _know_ this. I got this book as a gift from someone, uh ... who now again? Ugh, I hit a blank. It's so frustrating that I can't make proper sense of this!

"Huagh!"

Red brightly flashes before the book in my hand slams directly into my face and I find myself stumbling backwards in a lack of grace and balance. Shutting the book, I scowl at the red-clad human wall that I've just collided into.

"Oi, watch where you're going!"

With an otherworldly feel hovering about him, the human brick wall jadedly regards me and my irrational carp with crimson eyes. His face remains as impassive as his stare, one eyebrow lifting ever so slightly as the silence rings out.

I just stare back, anger slimming down when I realize the stupidity of snapping at him. "Uhhhh..."

"..." He sighs exasperatedly; sidestepping to go pass me. I blink out of my daze, which seemed to put me in a phase of déjà vu and twirl around to look at the man.

Long white hair trails below his waist, contrasting brightly against the red coat he wears, which flutters out a bit as he walks toward a building.

"Duke...?"

I have no idea what I just said. Really. But whatever it was, it was enough to gauge a reaction out of him. Pausing, the white-haired man looks over his shoulder; an almost eerie deep voice soon follows. "How do you know my name?"

"I...uh...heheh..." I take a reflexive step back, feeling slightly intimidated by his gaze when he turns around fully. "Hey, kid...wait up!" Darting in the opposite direction, I keep my eyes glued on the random boy in front.

Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.

When I reach the boy, I give in and turn my head over my shoulder cautiously. The man is not standing in the distance and staring me down, like I imagined he would. He's gone.

I exhale in relief, realizing that I've been keeping my breath all the while when I pointlessly ran.

A hand forces itself in front of my face and waves in front of my eyes. I blink at the ten year old looking boy. "Uh, is there something you wanted?" he asks bluntly enough.

I shake my head and drop a convincing: "I ... thought you were someone I knew. My bad."

He nods slowly before walking to a small stand which looks like another vendor. Only now I realize that I'm standing halfway near the entrance, the wagon and travelling vendor positioned not too far off with Yuri and Estelle absent.

Deciding to buy _something _seeing that I'm already here, I dig in the mess of my bag. After rummaging a while, I pull out a small black purse and unzip it. Counting through, I notice that I have about five coins, which is about twenty-five gald. I dig up a few more coins. Hey look, there's a twenty gald coin too. Okay, add that together and I have sixty-five gald in total?  
Oh yeah, I spent quite a bit in the Citizen's Quarter to buy myself some toiletries, instead of using what belonged to the inn. Hm...This'll probably be enough for two apple gels and an orange gel. Yes, they're pretty expensive, so imagine the price of a lemon gel. Forty gald each!

I dig through my bag, feeling for loose change, but find myself pulling out a small pouch instead. Inside is a bunch of gald coins, along with a small note saying:

_Purchase what you need. Don't expect more. This is the first and last form of financial aid you'll receive from me, after this you're on your own. Spend wisely._

_~ P_

"Spend wisely," I imitate mockingly in a posh accent Pandora seems to talk in. I put the pouch back, crumpling the note and carelessly discarding it in my bag.

I'm grateful, believe me, but my pride won't let me accept financial help from the voice who just randomly comes and goes as she pleases.

With a dignified huff, I approach the wagon.

"How can I help you?" Mister Large Hat regards me from behind circular spectacles.

Shoving through my steadily forming bad mood, I speak calmly. "I'd like a magic lens and ... two orange gels please."

See, I have manners.

"That'll be forty gald, Miss." He notifies, opening one of the wooden chests in the wagon.

"... Forty?" I repeat blankly, lowering the purse disbelievingly.

"Yes, forty. Were you expecting less?" Mister Large Hat inquires, shuffling in his wagon so that bottles clink and papers scrape.

"I was expecting more, to tell you the truth." I admit, handing him the gald when he finds the items. "I guess they charge at higher rates in Zaphias."

Probably because it's the Imperial Capital and whatnot.

"Eh? I recognize you. You were with that small group of travelers just now. Well here you go. I suggest your group pay for lodging early; the tents might not be available due to the amount of travelers stuck in the Hold."

I take the supplies, shaking my head, "We're not planning to stay overnight."

"I see. The monsters out pass the Hold are most vicious this time of the year. If I had any Holy Bottles to spare you could have bought some, they keep the monsters away for a period of time. Makes travelling a little easier, too." He suggests, rubbing the back of his large hat.

"Thanks." I pocket the few supplies, and after a polite nod, I navigate myself to our assigned meeting area, keeping an eye out for the man with the white hair.

Before I drift off to think back on the weird exchange earlier, an alarm sounds loudly along with bells and whistles.

In less than a few seconds, the Hold becomes a trembling square of shouts and noises. Suddenly there are raised voices coming from the knights, the ground below my feet tremors, pebbles and stones vibrating. The large gate creaks, slowly lowering.

"What's going on there...?" On my way to the square, trying to pick out any kind of information from the panicked jabber of voices.

"Hurry! Get inside! The gate's closing!" A red-haired woman shouts from on top of the ramparts, signaling drastically to the field.

The guard on the rampart volubly commands for arrows and a head of orange darts pass me.

Unfocused, I squeeze through two babbling travelers and step out, now able to see what the commotion is about.

Arrows soar from above, descending on the hordes of furry boar-like creatures galloping from the fields towards the gate. The monsters are lead by a larger and more colorful monster, bellowing loudly and resulting in shrieks to escape the struggling people who scramble from the fields in an effort to outrun them.

"There're still people ou' there!" The man besides me exclaims.

"My little girl!" A woman presses pass in panicked hysterics, pushing her way through and looking around frantically, "My baby! My little baby!"

"Okay! They're all in! Close it up!" One of the guards commands anxiously and the red-haired woman from the ramparts contradicts, adding to the array of opposing shouts.

In a flash, I see Yuri charge through the gate, drawing his katana and before I can privately classify him as an idiot for running out like that in front of a stampede, a certain pink-haired girl follows.

He seems to notice this too, looking over his shoulder. "Estelle, you wait over—Hey!"

And she darts right pass him, unaware of his words. Helping a nearby woman up, she looks at him and yells "Help the girl!" before kneeling to the ground and healing an injured boy.

The knight by the gate hastily turns the wheel in desperation to close the gate, but Repede darts forward barking threateningly, causing the knight to back away from the wheel. The gate remains open, allowing more people to run through.

The red-haired woman stops her shouting, and like everyone, her eyes are fixed on the two who intentionally threw themselves into the upheaval in the fields.

Smothered in the crowd of restlessly moving bodies, I watch with anticipation as Yuri guides a few people back, fending off monsters who try to attack. On his way back, he sweeps up a little girl, who was crouched to the floor sobbing, and rushes toward the gate.

"My doll! Mama's doll!" The girl cries, reaching her little arm over his shoulder. More people enter the gate and I can hardly see what is happening. The next thing I hear is the groan of the gate suddenly closing again in a rapid pace.

Oh god, are they still out there? That's it. I'm not just standing here. "Mmmove." I grunt, elbowing my way through the front. Looking around, I see there's another knight shooing Repede away while the other is heftily turning the wheel.

I jog up to him, hoping to stall. "Hey, keep that gate up! There are still people out there!"

"Are you a fool?! The Lord of the Plains is out there!" he snaps, fumbling for his axe. Repede turns his glare to him, stepping away from the cowering knight. "C-call your dog down!"

Repede yaps dismissively before I can say "That thing is not my dog"

"There are still people out there, can't you keep it open at least until they're in!"

...It's weird yelling at a guy with no face. I say so 'cause his visor is shut. But I go with it nonetheless.

"Don't you get it? We'll risk only more casualties if the gate stays open," he grits.

Damn, good point. I could probably come up with a way to disagree, but the yelling all around is really messing up my concentration. No, that's not just because I can't come up with a logical retort…nope.

I unclasp the dual whips and hold it out slightly, pretending to know what I'm doing. Because seriously. This guy could probably decapitate me with one swipe of his huge axe, but luckily his spine made a run for it because of our oversized pipe-smoking dog. One day I'll get over myself and give Repede a hug for indirectly saving my hide, mark my words, one day.

"So you'd dare to raise your weapon to an Imperial Knight? You guild idiots are the same!" he grunts, still a little wary of Repede, who barks at him when he seems to reach for his weapon.

I'm about to call him a childish for calling someone he doesn't know an idiot, but take a quick pause and a blink in confusion.

...Guild? What is he talking about?

I pass it off quickly. "You know, just whatever, back down and shush." As I say this I clout myself inwardly for even going through with this. Genius aren't I? Pissing off even the knights over here.

Though the monsters really _could_ stampede their way in here and trample all over us if they get through the gate. I really really hope Yuri and Estelle can get those people in here before then. Least I can do is buy them some time and if I keep this up, there's a small chance that I _might_ just come off as intimidating.

"You have some nerve-! Stand aside!"

Note the emphasis on the word might.

"Make me." I mentally slap myself. "Or just leave it open a while longer!"

Repede decides that he's had enough of my stalling and swipes his dagger at the knight, whose dignity is instantly reduced to a lump of muttering jittery armor. Same as the other one who's been trying to shuffle towards the wheel during all this.

I'm really going to give Repede a hug one day, and a biscuit, just you watch.

"O-o-o-kay... just keep the mutt away from me."

Before Repede takes offense, because apparently he can understand every word spoken around him, the gate shuts on its own behind me with a deafening thud.

I flinch at the noise and whip my head around, realizing the wheel's still been spinning.

Relieved, I notice Yuri's made it in. He lifts himself up from the floor with a groan as he proceeds to wipe the dust and grains of sand off of him. Estelle moves towards him and asks him something -probably if he's alright- looking equally concerned and relieved.

"Phew," I let my shoulders sag in relief that both of them were able to make it through in time and are still alive!

While I try to make my escape from the knights, the two sword-wielders are suddenly faced with a crowd of people showering them in thanks.

"You guys are okay!" I say, waving as I make my way over to them. Yay for stating the obvious, but if I was the one on the other side running in the mix of hordes of beasts I probably would've been lacking a limb or two. Or worse, I might've died.

After bidding a friendly goodbye to the woman and child, they turn their heads to either smile or nod at my presence.

"I'm just glad everyone's alright," Estelle says in relief, panting for breath.

It takes less than a second for me to grasp the selflessness of her words.

"Woah...!" Estelle's knees buckle below her and she sinks to the ground, her head bowed as she catches her breath.

"All worn out?" Yuri inquires, rubbing the back of his neck. She gives a small nod as I fish out an orange gel to hand her.

"What happened to 'keeping a low profile'?" Olivia climbs down the ladder from the rampart, with an annoyed glare. As soon as she reaches us, she whacks Yuri's arm with the edge of her crossbow.

After scrutinizing Estelle, who along with me looks stunned at her brisk and sudden approach, Olivia says, "Well at least you're both unharmed."

"...Were you worried?" Yuri proposes wittily yet she remains entirely straight-faced, her blue eyes reverting to its usual apathetic state.

Pressing her knuckles to the sand, Estelle forces herself up, "I'm going to see if I can heal anybody else."

Without looking, Olivia halts her by the shoulders, padding her back down with a commanding tone. "I'll do the healing, you take a moment to relax."

With no chance to protest, Estelle watches the woman go off, wavy hair hanging below her shoulders and almost shielding her case of arrows. Yuri seats himself on the ground next to Estelle, resting one arm over his leg, while I just stand there, contemplating what just happened in this short amount of time.

I ... I still can't believe they pulled a stunt like that. At a loss for words and reaction, I slump to the ground as well and let out a sigh. "You two were really brave...just running out like that," I say.

Estelle smiles gently, unable to say anything with the gel in her mouth and Yuri shrugs.

"Everything just happened so fast, I didn't really have time to think," he says, shrugging and I'm surprised by his unthinking helpfulness as well.

I'm glad the people are alright, but I doubt I could've done something so...heroic. I glance in the direction of the gates, "What was with the sudden stampede?"

Yuri shrugs, wiping his forehead. "I heard talk about there being a pack of stubborn monsters on the far side of the Hold, but I wasn't expecting that."

"It really is dangerous with so many ferocious monsters around." Estelle muses, troubled.

"This place could really use a barrier against a pack like that," observes Yuri.

With a forceful pound to the gate, the ground tremors under the charge from the monsters. "It looks like they're still out there." I mutter. Leaving the trembling knights, Repede comes to join us and seats himself beside Yuri.

"Tired Repede?" I ask and of course, my question goes ignored. I can't even bother to respond, feeling drawn of energy just by watching the whole fuss. Tucking a wisp of hair behind my ear and adjusting the sling of my bag, I tune in to what Estelle is saying.

"You're right, and with our current technology we can't make anymore barrier blastia," she sighs in answer to Yuri. "If only we could recover the secrets of the ancient Geraios civilization..."

"The Geraios civilization?" I am once again unaware of what they're talking about. Whatever it is, it managed to catch my interest.

Estelle informatively explains upon my inquiring glance, "They were the ancient civilization who created and founded the blastia."

"Oh, I see." I nod. Interesting, indeed...

"Even if that were to happen, I can't see the empire using that knowledge for the common good." Yuri blankly states and I break out of my thoughtful daze and notice Estelle's sudden lowering of her eyes.

"Most of them seem too arrogant for that. Cumore's a perfect example of bigheaded douchebag." I tactlessly note, rolling my shoulders back.

With what sounds like an irritated grunt, Yuri leans his chin on his wrist. "Don't even get me thinking about that bastard," he carps.

"Are you talking about...Captain Cumore?" Estelle blinks in obvious confusion while Yuri only shrugs, reluctant on the topic.

Hmf. Just hearing that name makes me want to burst a vein or something.

"Yearf!" Repede barks all of a sudden, gaining our full attention.

We hurriedly get our bearings and stand up; facing a guard who seems to be approaching us. "You there!" he points at us boldly.

I curve my hand around Estelle's shoulder, supporting her balance when she stumbles slightly. The knight clears his throat, coming to a stand before us, and by his axe, I recognize he's that demanding one from earlier.

Seemingly cautious of the dog, he turns to Yuri with an almost forced authoritative tone. "I'd like to have a word you," he glances at all of us (at least I think so) and after a pause he adds ominously, "All of you."

"Is that so?" Yuri raises his eyebrow, not at all intimidated by that last part.

A sudden riotous raise of voices distracts the knight from continuing and our tense attention is moved to the two men before the gate, who seem to be arguing heatedly with another guard.

"So why don't you let us through? I'll beat those monsters up with these fists of mine!" the one with the leather helm energetically sneers, waving his blade.

The tall broad-chested man with the stern expression and the sword almost the same size of his body (which is pretty large), crosses his arm with a grunt.

"How many times do we have to say it? These monsters are tougher than you think!" the guard yells, clenching his fists.

"You dare doubt the power of the monster hunters?" the flamboyant one spits.

"St-stop!" Another guard runs in when he notices the big guy take his large sword from his back. The big guy slams the wide blade in the dirt, dispensing sand in the air.

"Stay out of this! You knights cheated us out of a job back there, now we're gonna work off some steam!" the other then yells, waving his weapon as the Big Guy grunts in agreement, fingers flexing around the hilt of his sword.

Turning his head to look at us and then grunting, the axe-wielding knight join the reinforcements who arrive on the scene. "H-hey! Hold it!"

"The Hunting Blades never back down!"

"It's always the same with you guild idiots!" If it was possible, my ears would have twitched at the "guild" part. So-wait-the knight from earlier thought I was one of _them_? Just because I'm not dressed as fashionable and look a bit disheveled...sheesh.

"Great, we'll never get through as long as this keeps up." Yuri sighs, looking around the area and noticing more knights joining in on the scuffle which started to break out.

Because the knights are so persistent (I recognize it's a trend) they won't open as long as there are monsters. Though this time, they sort of have a valid point.  
"And the monsters are still out there," I remind, "so even if we do manage to get by the gates...we'll have to force through the whole pack."

"But Flynn is headed to Halure! And we're so close." Estelle looks at the shut gate that trembles under another charge causing the Hold to experience another tremor. "Can't we..." she trails off, averting her fretful glance from us to the gate again.

Yuri shakes his head. "Well, getting caught by the knights wouldn't be too fun," his eyes search the area and he steps forward, "Come one, let's find another way through."

Estelle and I follow, the pink-haired girl's small sigh not going unnoticed by me. She looks really worried about this Flynn person. I wonder if he's...y'know...more than just a friend. Ohoho. No, no, just walk and mind your own business Shay.

As we walk a few people turn to wave and thank Yuri and Estelle. Mainly coming up at random and grasping Yuri's hands in enthusiastic shakes before scurrying away, leaving a speechless swordsman behind. That wasn't me snickering right now when Yuri's hands were so to say

"No problem." Yuri goes with a half-smile and the young man before him beams fully before going on down to the lodging area. The traveler pats another guy on the back and points to our group of three people and a dog, beaming wholly at us.

I whip my head the other way, pretending that I'm not part of this little group, even if I _am _walking right besides Estelle. Let me take two short steps to the left then. Having these people walk up to thank Yuri and Estelle and then look at me awkwardly with out having anything to say makes me feel a little...insecure. Also, I didn't exactly help with the rescuing so this makes walking along even more awkward.

Or maybe I'm just overly self-conscious.

Estelle waves to a young boy, seemingly in better spirits than she was...just a few seconds ago. "We made quite a scene, didn't we? I was so worried when those knights noticed us."

"I told you we couldn't stand out." Yuri responds boorishly, clearly a bit miffed at all the attention. Poor him, he's the only one having his hand and forearm jolt up and down in vivid handshakes.

"You were the one who just jumped." Estelle redirects, dipping her head down in embarrassment.

"Both of you were the ones who just threw yourselves out there," I point out mater-of-factly, wagging a finger and causing Estelle's blush to deepen as she treads alongside me.

Turning his head the other way with a small scowl, Yuri counters in his defense, "I can't just look away when monsters are attacking someone right in front of me, right?"

Estelle chuckles, lifting her head up. "Heheheh."

Yuri looks over his shoulder at her, furrowing his brows. "What's so funny?" he asks, unsure of her sudden chortle. Even I look at her for a response, but she shakes her head softly after another chuckle.

"I'm sorry," she says, smiling. "That sounded just like the way Flynn described you, that's all."

"...What did he say?" Yuri asks carefully, the expression on his face looking slightly curious and slightly reluctant.

Smiling, she elaborates further, "He often said that you could never turn a blind eye when someone near you was suffering."

Yuri pauses, seemingly letting this statement settle. He goes back to his laidback composure and says, "Well next time you see him, tell him I say the same about him." That said, he walks on and she belatedly nods, agreeing to do so.

I put absolutely no input to the present conversation at all and only listen. Well, it would be pretty forward and weird to just force myself in their conversation when I don't properly know who Flynn is and both of them seem to have a relation to this person. I seem to feel that way with any conversation that sparked up, because it usually related to this Flynn guy, who even Olivia seems to know. And because we're all practically strangers, it'd be weird to just pipe in. I'm rambling.

"Uh, guys..." At my interruption, both of them to turn to look at me, because I tend to trail behind.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm going to go find Olivia," I give, to Yuri in particular, pulling my bag over my shoulder when it slips back. The extra contents in here are making the strap dig into my shoulder even more painfully than usual.

When Yuri makes no reply, Estelle nods. "All right."

Involuntarily rubbing one arm, Yuri eventually answers, dismissing whatever else he looked like he was about to say. "Just make sure she's not harassing anyone with that crossbow of hers."

I snigger at the image before turning on my heels and going my separate way, almost walking into a red-haired woman with glasses who just suddenly appeared behind me.

"Careful girl," she chides and the strange-looking guy with strange-looking specs tailing behind her frowns, causing his forehead to wrinkle worse than any paper could even manage. And that is not an exaggeration I'm putting just because I feel insulted by the disdained look that he gives me for not responding.

I raise my eyebrows at him, and go around her with a prompt, almost inaudible, "yeah, sorry" before shifting my gaze in front of me. The whole Hold trembles again under another advance and I head to the wagons on the side where some people seem to be unpacking.

* * *

A/N: Originally this chapter was a lot longer, but I cut a few scenes since they seemed to hamper the flow. Also, I planned to get a lot more covered but my hand being injured made it all the more harder to type. Sucks. Sooo, I read back on the previous chapters and because of that, I suddenly feel self-conscious about my writing... o.o

Review and Repede will love you! :3


	10. Held up in the Hold

A/N: Wow. I haven't updated this in three months?! D: Hurrph... Writer's block is a terrible, terrible thing. I saw that the number of favourites and alerts just about doubled since my last update. O.O And I'm really thankful for that! It actually motivated me to get this chapter going. And to the reviewers, I took what you guys said into consideration, thanks a lot for the feedback!

SO. I forgot what else I was going to say except that Olivia is just a minor OC for the time being.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Held up in the Hold

Because Olivia's orange hair is an immediate giveaway, and not necessarily something one can easily forget, I decided to ask the first person I see to make finding her simpler.

...Make that the second first person, because the woman I approached before was too busy smothering her child in the method of suffocation known as hugs.

Naturally, I took the polite approach at first. But apparently this man is saddled with too much to pay any attention so my question goes unheard and drowns in the background noise.

I stay quiet for a minute on the off chance that he's mulling an answer over, but a minute drags on and he goes on with his grumbling. Coughing discreetly, I inhale for good measure before I do what any other person would do when asking once counts for nothing.

"Hey! Did you happen tosee a _WOMAN_ with _ORANGE HAIR_ anywhere around here?"

"...Unpacking and then regrouping with the others who knows when we'll—Eh? Over there!" The man roughly jabs a finger in a general direction, almost impaling my nose (I should have stood a bit farther when I decided to yell).

He then takes his mutterings and goes back to unloading the weather-stained wagon, which looks like it had definitely seen better days on the road.

I move on to the pointed direction after an inaudible thanks just as a backpacking couple and a few individuals scuttle towards the tent lodgings behind. Yet I see no sign of the orange-haired healer.

"That young lady was so kind, I'm so glad you made it out of there alright!"

"With the whole pack charging like that, I thought I was a goner!"

Thumping footfalls and the hammering to the gate resounds, and I stop myself from jumping when the ground tremors shakily under the monsters charge. The indistinctive fretting of the relieved crowd carries on even during the monsters pause for a period. The pounding starts again, but I tune my focus for any hint of orange I can pick up.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

Orange ascot around the neck, so nope.

Orange tunic. Nope, not her.

Orange oranges in that barrel over there. Yum.

"That was the Lord of the Plains? It's scary!"

Two kids talking amongst themselves, and still no sign of her.

"I'm so glad you made it out of there all right!"

Look over there, orange! Oh. The exceedingly bright colour turns out to belong to a cape. Hey...what a weird choice of colour for a cape. What's more odd is wearing a cape in the first place. I mean, not only does it look silly but wouldn't it be annoying to have something so bright flap around behind you all the time?

I'll stop pondering random stuff now.

I pass a frantic young lady whining insistently and adding to the noise while a man I assume is her husband tries to calm her but my attention is moved to the two men, supposedly from the guilds, who added their bit to the drama in front of the gate just earlier.

"These blasted monsters! I can't believe they could stop us!" the one exclaims loudly, and pretty theatrically if I may add.

Most of the knights seem to have gone back to wherever it is they hang out when they're not just standing around and posing—except for the two who are actually doing a job of guarding the gate and keeping a suspicious eye on the two men. I'm clueless as to how that could be possible with the helmets on, but it seems to be working for them.

The two guildsmen stand not too far off from the shut gate and are stranded here just like everyone else is. And like everyone else here, they look incredibly peeved about it. On a whole other level, of course.

"Hrr." Chuffing his input, the broad-shouldered guy crosses his muscular arms and silently yet lethally eyes the passersby.

The tan slender one with the leather helm pressed so flatly against his head that his eyes are almost completely covered still looks moderately hyped and all the more fierce than the behemoth that is his associate.

"Ugh, it's enough to make my heart filled with hatred!" he seethes through his teeth, clenching his half-gloved fists in front of him with a menacing glare that darts back and forth between the knights.

I edge myself away, not wanting to walk too close to them lest they start assaulting innocent onlookers like myself and that little group of kids over there.

Standing where I am, I lift my head, bouncing on and off of my toes as I check over the heads of the travelers burbling on about the monsters sudden mad dash. Huh-uh. I can't pick Olivia out of that lot.

Honestly, I didn't expect monsters to arouse such complications. Well yeah I had an idea that they'd attack people in their path, but charging with no provocation? No wonder all the old folk from the Lower Quarter are so wary about the lack of security by the weaker spots in the barrier down there. I realize now that a place without a barrier is more prone to attacks, like the Hold for an example. And moreover, it makes oblivious bystanders prone to verbal attacks from moody stranded travelers.

Why couldn't the world just be simple? Never mind that. Getting a simple answer to a simple question... is it really too much to ask?

I express a wry grin over my shoulder to where the oh-so-helpful man is hauling a rucksack and heftily tossing it in the cart causing bottles and other objects to clink and clank as they fall over inside.

He just pointed me in a random direction, didn't he?

Shrugging it off with a hopeless sigh, I amble on with a very thin thread of patience and look around, briefly trying to contact Pandora (with no luck, grrrr).

The rest of the five minutes is spent like that until someone nearby calls out to me and penetrates through my daze. I turn, lightly tugging the curling ends of my hair as my eyes settle on a plump well-aged woman standing on the inside of the building by the low window.

She beckons me over even though I'm practically right in front of her, loose strands of her graying brown hair standing up from her drooping bun. "Hey you! You come here for a sec!" she hisses urgently.

I glance behind me to see if there's anyone else before indicating to myself with my forefinger, just to be sure. "Uh, me?" I let out and she bobs her head fervently so I take a cautious step closer. "Um, yes ma'am?"

It's always wise to be polite, well as polite as you can manage, to strangers. You never really know if they're disguised psychos ready to attack you at any moment. Yes, perhaps it's farfetched to compare the maniac Zagi from the castle to this ordinary woman but I swear those window-shutters were closed just a moment ago. She must have been waiting by the window and watching- how else could she have known I was passing by here?

She rests her elbows on the windowpane and takes some time to eye my attire and the weapons dangling from my sides. "You're a traveler, yes?" she half states half presumes after sizing me up.

I don't spend any time thinking about my answer and go with, "I guess so."

She nods, taking in my sloppy confirmation. "'Kay, where you from?" she asks anxiously. "Halure or Zaphias?"

Obviously skeptical - because who wouldn't be cautious about such a randomly appearing woman whose almost leaning completely out of her window- I proceed to give her an answer. "I'm from Zaphias - well, more or less- heading to Halure." I pause for a second and then go, "Why do you ask?"

The woman drops her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd tell me about the state of the tree, if it'd condition had changed or anything..." she sighs forlornly.

"The tree..." I echo blankly, feeling my expression form a blank stare as I wonder why eccentricity in the form of people seems to be drawn my way today.

First the psychotic assassin, then the three stupid knights, and then that otherworldly white-haired guy whose name I randomly seem to know and the list goes on.

"The tree, yes," she murmurs with evident stress in her voice. "The great tree of _Halure_."

She looks back up at me with a sudden spark of desperation lighting up in her chestnut eyes as if where I'm from would suddenly change now that she's clarified where the tree is from.

I blink, somewhat startled. "Uh...why did you want to know about this, er, tree?" I ask carefully, still hesitant about the concept. Though she looked so serious when she mentioned it, I'm inclined to ask.

Evidently apprehensive, she exhales noisily, expressing her obvious disappointment at my continuous unhelpfulness. "I have family over there, in Halure, and I wanted to know if the town's tree barrier was fixed already. A bunch of knights' were on their way there, actually."

I take in what she says, finally coming to an understanding. Tree _barrier_.

You know, I really shouldn't judge people so quickly...

"Well I'm sorry to bother you then." She stretches her arms out and proceeds to close the wooden shutters flanking the window frame, but I decide to stop her before they get a chance to slam my nose off.

"Actually," I start forward, raising my hand slightly. "I have a question."

She pauses; her face still discontent that I couldn't provide her with information. "Hm? Yeah?" she goes, at least willing to hear me out. "And what might that question be?"

I don't know if she would know but I might as well ask. "Do you know if there's any other route to Halure?"

The woman shakes her head, her tongue clicking sounds in her mouth, hinting that what she is going to say will certainly be disappointing. "With the Lord of the Plains out there the only road is unavailable, it's very dangerous so don't even risk going out there. You'll have to wait him out."

The Hold tremors just in time upon another charge from the monsters, which I've been trying to ignore all the while.

"How long will that take...?" I wonder sullenly, not too keen about hanging around in this place any longer. But then I remember I'm in the presence of another person, and straighten up before the increasingly strong urge to slouch takes over.

I give a half-smile and back away a bit, mentally preparing a swift sentence to announce that I'll be on my way then, but the woman speaks up in haste, flapping her hand for me to wait.

"Hold on!"

I wait without protest while she opens and closes her mouth to say something before stopping herself again. After a swift moment, the woman relents with a tilt of her head. "Well...I did hear rumors about another route," She backs up her words with a few quick nods before continuing in her age-ridden voice. "But they're just hearsay, mumblings from old travelers passing through here. However, it's said that the path is haunted."

Haunted? Ha ha, I doubt it. I've never heard of haunted plains. Then again rumors are exactly that they're said to be— just rumors. Possibly spawned by gossips who overheard a conversation and wanted to spice the story up to impress someone.

"You can talk to the people of Fortunes Market," she tells me, already clasping her hand on the wood of the shutter and pulling it to a close. "They're the guild in produce and merchandise distribution and are always travelling to deliver their goods."

A guild, huh? "All right, thank you," I muster up a thankful smile, which probably comes out more understatedly than I intended. I'm hoping those people are not as devious-looking as the two back at the southern gate.

"Do you know where can I find them?"

"Their warehouse is just two buildings down from here." Peering out of the window, the woman points down the dirt lane. "Talk to the man by the front desk, he could tell you more."

With that, she preemptively crashes the shutters close and I hear her crying from inside for someone to get done with the waxing already.

I quit staring at the spot she previously occupied and trudge two buildings down like she instructed. And there just so happens to be a man standing outside the double-story building, which is shaded in orange-brown by the way. I approach him with a small affable smile, fastening my pace so that I can reach him and hopefully get what I want to know without a hassle.

"If you're looking for work, the warehouse is currently closed," he snaps as soon as he notices me.

His petulant look would have silenced any civil objection about to come out of my mouth if it wasn't for his arduous continuation, reeking of his outward attitude. "The president of Fortune's Market came here herself to ensure the distribution is done properly to avoided any future mishaps from occurring again, though with the monsters our merchants will have difficulty with the exports and the warehouse is stuffed up with stock that needs to leave before any hauling can be done. That being said, no work, kid."

Although it's slightly impressive that he said that all in one breath, coming a close second-place compared to Ted, I don't appreciate being snubbed at without given a chance to explain myself.

"I wasn't looking for work," I bluntly inform, pushing a lock of hair behind my ears.

Slightly taken aback, he jabbers to himself about the lack of manners around here and then scrutinizes me up and down with contempt. Countering my look with a frown of his own, he snarls, "Then what do you want?"

There's unnecessary hostile vibes going on here, so I keep it simple and to the point. "I wanted to know if you knew of an alternative way out of Deidon Hold, that's all."

The man moves his head in a grudging no-manner. "As long as The Lord of the Plains is out there, you're outta luck 'cause the gates will be bolted nice and shut till he clears out. There's no other route as far as I know."

Well, I tried.

"Now if you'll excuse me, your head is blocking my view."

I leave him to his frowning and persuade myself that it's pointless replying. Whether I thank him or not would make no difference to the glower I can feel burning holes through my back. Bastard.

Can anyone see that I really can't wait to get out of this place?

Just when I settle on going to the lodgings to find Yuri and Estelle, I spot the woman with iridescent orange hair emerge from a building tucked in a corner in the Hold. That is if you're looking at it from where I'm at. But that's beside the point.

"Finally!" I begin my sprint toward her with a small skip to it but quickly caution up and stop when I notice the knight standing next to her.

Did she get into some sort of trouble? Narrowing my eyes, I realize that they seem to be conversing and I come to a slow stroll, watching carefully to determine whether I should go up to her anyway or not.

By her resolute demeanor, Olivia doesn't look like she's being interrogated. On the contrary, the knight before her, with his visor raised, looks like the one being probed. And he looks irritated by it, might I add.

Common sense says irritated knights doesn't mean a good time. I should just turn around, not attract any attention to myself... Yeah that's a good idea. I could always ask a few more questions while I wait for her to get done (sounds _fun_) or I could just wait for Yuri and Estelle (sounds very appealing).

Maneuvering in the opposite direction, I find myself glancing over my shoulder again. No... Don't muse over what they're talking about; it's outright rude and just plain nosy.

All right. I give.

I dart in a small alleyway sandwiched between buildings and lean against the stone wall at an angle. This way I can see clearly, and hopefully can't be seen from over there.

It's too bad sound doesn't carry from there to here. There's too much prattling and pounding going on that no matter how I focus on the movement of their mouths, I can't make out a thing. Oh boy, I bet that sounded beyond nosy.

Olivia's eyes meets mine momentarily, and I flip around, pressing my back up against the wall and biting my bottom lip. I think she saw me! But she's so far away. Maybe she didn't'... But what if she did?

"Come on, Shay, stop being paranoid over stupid things," I murmur to myself with a shake of my head.

Just when I opt to sneak one last peek and then possibly blend into the crowd and walk off in an opposite direction like I'm minding my own business, a dark figure screens my view and blocks off any remaining sunlight that managed to reach the alley.

"What are you doing? Snooping?"

My mind does a quick pull back when I recognize the owner of that particular voice. If I had a meter like a thermometer that could measure the level of shame I'm feeling right now it would rise to the top and probably explode.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be...on the other side of the Hold?" I avoid the question and implement my own, putting up a fairly laid-back expression.

Yuri slings his pouch-pack-bag-thing across his upper body, heaving a breath. "I would've but I liked it better on this side," he says with a grin which despite his casual tone appears dry.

Ahh, I see he's still crabby about being victim to appreciative travelers whose handshakes have a fair chance of dislocating wrists.

I ignore that he watches me as if still waiting for my prolonged answer when I step out of the shadows, making sure that my back is facing the building Olivia was in front of so that I have less of a chance of being recognized if she happens to look this way again.

Noticing a certain pink-haired girl isn't with him, I ask, "Hey where's Estelle?"

"She's waiting for us in front," Yuri lifts his hand and motions ahead of us, giving me the idea that they got the information needed. "I thought you'd be there but when we saw you weren't I came looking for you. From what Hanks told me, you have an unlucky tendency to get lost."

I knew my over thinking would come back and bite what respect I have left for myself some day.

Inwardly flustering at the succinct way that he posed that, I do the obvious thing. Deny. "It's not like that! I just have a lot to think about, and when I zone out- which in all honesty only happens once or twice- the surrounding environment changes," I explain evenly, in my absolute defense.

He looks fairly unfazed by me cramming smart-sounding words in one sentence.

Guess I can't blame him for having that opinion glued to me... Then I catch the rest of his sentence. "Wait, Hanks?"

Either Yuri chose to overlook that last part or he deems it irrelevant as a conversation starter, because he continues walking and I wonder when Hanks had got the chance to talk to Yuri about me.

We pass the low window with the bolted shutters and I glimpse around if there's a big enough breach in the wood that the woman could peep out of.

"So now that you got to walk about and sightsee, did you, you know..." Yuri leaves it up to me to figure out what comes next. When I don't I say anything, the dark-haired man assumes I don't know what he's getting at and finishes with to the point, "Remember anything."

Well. As far as I can say, I didn't. Not really, anyway... But why does he want to know?

Taking my unresponsive reaction as an answer, or just realizing the unproductiveness of asking, Yuri breaks the unneeded pause we took and carries on walking while I slowly follow up back.

"I didn't recognize anything, which is..." Yuri gives an attentive sidelong glance as he waits for me to continue with that, but I can't find a word to describe myself so I settle with a withered sigh. "...Yeah, no luck."

"It'll come back to you eventually, hang tight for now." He responds as if it's as simple as that. "Maybe you'll have more luck at Halure."

I nod, taking in that fairly positive conjecture. I wonder intently, "Sooo, how exactly did you come to know about my...uh...problem? Was it that much of a hype?"

Yuri gives a blithe shrug. "It's not everyday the kids stumble upon a knocked-out girl who turns out to have amnesia. Word travels fast in the Lower Quarter and with people like Emma, it's twice as fast-" he remarks, as I listen with full attention. Oh she would kill if she heard that. "-But it wasn't that big a deal."

I nod. I didn't expect so, but I just found myself wondering considering the amount of pitiful – and sometimes mistrustful- stares I got from adults and the way children looked at me.

"Besides, Hanks told me to keep an eye on you, so that's why I asked."

...Even in pressing circumstances the elder is still finding a way to keep tabs on me. I don't know whether I should feel flattered or deprived of any privacy. (Hypocrite Alert.)

To ease any tension from kicking off, I decide to keep the conversation relaxed. Semi-relaxed. "So you're playing overseer in place of Hanks now?" I laugh, though it comes out kind of forced.

"Welll," He tilts his head sideward in a tactful gesture as if actually agreeing. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you anyway."

I look at him this time with furrowed brows. "So what you're actually saying here is that you're suspicious of me," I translate in simpler words, making no effort to hide my dissatisfaction this time. "How come?"

Something catches his eye and the dark-haired man walks on, his long strides putting him three steps ahead of me. "Come on, Estelle's waiting over there!"

Hey how is it that my question can be so easily avoided? I know trust has to be earned, but still, I didn't do anything suspicious. I suppose it's normal for him to be cautious, though.

I put it off for now and come up behind as we near Estelle where she stands not too far off from the northern entrance gate.

The pink-haired girl lifts her head at that moment and spots us. "We've found another way to Halure," Estelle beams with relief written all over her expression, yet her smile seems partially unsteady.

Even so, her optimism could actually be contagious because it raises my mood. I find myself grinning. "And how'd you guys manage that?"

"Actually, Yuri..." trailing off, she turns to Yuri inquiringly. "How _did _you find another route?"

"I have my ways," he mentions enigmatically enough. Ooo, the mystery of it all.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow at me, almost as if he sensed my mental sarcasm. Which is weird, because even though it's relatively impossible I somehow I find it believable that he could find a way to do something like that, what with his dark attire and black hair to boot.

That was not me stereotyping, nope.

Though I feel like I shouldn't be using the word impossible so carelessly in case I manage to jinx myself and everyone around me. Back to the present, Shay. The dark-haired man says to me, "Well if you're ready, we'll be leaving before sundown."

I mutter something about me not being the one who's delaying them and Estelle notices the older healer's absence. "What about, Olivia?" she asks, before I can come up with a retort because of his impatient tone. (It's not like I'm the direct cause of us hanging around here longer than planned sheesh.) "Didn't you manage to find her, Shay?"

I twirl to look behind me, glancing at the building in the distance. "I did see her somewhere around here not too long ago," I tell them both.

"We should go find her," Estelle puts forward.

Yuri then reminds us that we're sort of in a hurry, shifting his gaze to the pink-haired member of the party. "Don't you have to get to Flynn urgently?"

"I do, but," she wavers, a flash passing briefly through her green-blue eyes. She gets a hold of herself and looks Yuri in the eye. "We can't just leave without at least telling her about the other route! She has a reason for this trip too, doesn't she?"

"Who Olivia?" Yuri scoffs, leaning his posture back a bit and crossing one arm to hold the elbow of the other. "I can't really imagine what that reason could be anyway."

I don't think that quiet utterance added on was meant to be heard or even if it was, he probably didn't mean for it to be acknowledged. But I give my input anyways. "That's her business, Yuri."

He looks somewhat surprised at my response, definitely confirming that his private mutter wasn't meant to be replied to. "Yet you can't say you're not the least bit curious?" Yuri implies with a knowing smirk, swiftly regaining his standard demeanor.

"D-aahh..." That waning enunciation was the sound of me being defeated. I tilt my hand, pointing my forefinger lamely in a You-Got-Me-There way.

He looks satisfied.

"Well I think it's only right to tell her about this other route, her reasons or not," expresses Estelle.

"All right, just hold on a minute," Yuri gives in, seeing that she's going to be obstinate about it and perhaps lecture us on common courtesy again like she did in the castle. Rotating on his spot, he scans the area, doing a sloppy job about it because after a second he turns to Estelle with a casual shrug and a nonchalant, "Eh. Can't find her."

Estelle's shoulders sink. "...Yuri, that wasn't looking."

With excellent timing, I see the orange-haired woman approach. Shaking her head pityingly, she comes up to us and notices Estelle's discontent little pout. "What are you children squabbling about?"

"There you are," Yuri says, unperturbedly neglecting her little jibe. "We were wondering where you were."

Well I wasn't.

"We found another way to Halure!"

Yuri glances at Estelle once she shares the positive news. "You mean _I _found another way to Halure."

The pink-haired falters at his correction, once again embarrassed by his lack of tact, even if he might have said that without any offense indented. At least I think so. I'm not the mind reader here.

I suppose Yuri's people skills will forever astound me. One minute he's saving them, the next minute he's growing annoyed by them. Inscrutable is an understatement when you link it to his personality...

"That's good to hear but I'm afraid you'll have to leave without me," notifies Olivia while she un-slings her rucksack, gauging a surprised look from all of us at the short notice.

She unzips the front with somewhat of a struggle, revealing a compact section with different parts and sub-parts. (...I have a sudden want for a backpack like that as well.)

As she unties a string, letting another pack unfold from the main pack, she informatively includes, "I have yet business to attend to here and these people are going to need a healer standing by while the monsters are still in the area. I'll take my leave as soon as the exit is unrestricted."

I blink, not only at the complicated muddle that is her travelling backpack (which even Estelle seems amazed by), but at the sudden change to the travelling agenda I came up with in my head.

First she unexpectedly joined us and now she's unexpectedly dropping out.

With his free hand, Yuri steadies a smaller sack that slants to the ground. "This is just a break point; didn't you have somewhere else you needed to be?" he asks her, holding it out to her.

Olivia accepts it with a brief "Thank you" and then squeezes it in her rucksack, apparently done ruffling through its contents now. She nods vaguely, "Yes, but it all depends..."

"Depends on what?" I take that question back immediately, lowering my head for brazenly asking. And 'cause I was shamelessly stalking her just earlier."...Sorry, I know that has nothing to do with me. Or Yuri."

From underneath the strands of my bangs, I see Yuri shoot me a look for involving him and I hold back a grin when Olivia quirks her eyebrows his way, to which he responds to by raising his hand. If I remember correctly he _was _curious just a minute ago.

"That's okay, as long as you took it back," she settles with after a slight pause. "Here, take this, I think you'll all need it more than I do considering the number of stomachs you'll have to feed for who knows how long."

She hands me the large bag and I look in briefly to see that it's the one with the basic cooking utensils, a large bottle filled with water, and two smaller drinking-bottles that are empty. (They belong to her, and she apparently packs a spare of well everything important).

The irony that she says this to the member of the party who is possibly the only one unable to conjure up a decent meal simmers down when I hand the bag over to Estelle.

"If you're giving this to us, then what are you going to use?" Yuri asks while Estelle obligingly takes the bag from me.

"I'll work something out," the orange-haired woman assures him, putting her backpack over her shoulder again.

The pink-haired girl looks at Olivia with a bow of her head, showing her gratitude on behalf of us when a lack of response awkwardly draws out. "That's very kind of you, thank you."

The woman smiles good-naturedly. "So... Good luck," she bids us, taking a step back and then kneeling downward a bit. "Take care, Repede. We'll see each other on the road again, I believe."

Only now do I notice the stoic dog sitting next to Yuri, silently puffing his pipe and I convey a stunned stare at him when he barks in reply.

Olivia goes off with a parting wave, leaving us staring at her retreating back. Wow she only bothers biding Repede farewell...

I wonder if her suddenly choosing to stay has anything to do with that knight. Maybe she's on an errand, or perhaps it's a personal trip. Hmmm, I wonder... My mind runs wild with different assumptions, which I shove out of the way and replace with the comfort that she didn't bring up seeing me earlier. Assuming she even saw me that is. I can be stealthy when I want to~

Oi, let me look on the bright side for a change!

We continue watching her swiftly make for the square before she disappears from sight and suitably enough, Repede chooses to be the one who breaks the quiet with a lethargic yawn.

Although we're all pensive about the sudden departure and generosity, Yuri moves on, brushing off what just happened and snapping us back to the here and now. "Well, we should get going if we want to make it to the other side of the Hold on time."

"Yes, we should." Estelle brings herself to say, seemingly jerked out of a bemused daze of her own.

She presses her lips in a thin line, wringing her gloved fingers tightly around the grip – actually a neat slit in the material- of the extra sack in her hand (which I will offer to take back from her later).

When we go through the gate, we wordlessly pass two guards now stationed on the outside. The sandy texture of the ground becomes grassier the further we get into the fields.

"Where exactly is the other route?" I wonder aloud, looking at Yuri who takes out his own water-bottle.

I will seriously cry if it is anything close to a time consuming, drawn out detour ending up with us trapped in a den of bloodthirsty monsters. I do hope I didn't just jinx myself.

Yuri half-shrugs in reply. "I wouldn't know."

Well that was reassuring. I pick up on the tense tone of his voice and recollect that his impression had been raring to go all this time regardless of his demeanor.

"All that woman said was to go due west, and instead of hanging around here waiting, that's where we're headed."

I don't ask him what woman he could be talking about. If he had his fair share of odd people spewing vague words then I'm not pressing for details.

However, Estelle perks up from the side of him, clearly holding recognition. "Oh, was she the one who gave you directions?"

Yuri nods. "That's right."

"That woman was the President of Fortune's Market, Ms Kaufman."

If I had ears like Repede, they would prick up right now since I recognize the name from that warehouse earlier. Heh, now isn't that a funny coincidence!

"And she said she was in a guild, right?" Yuri makes sure, turning to Estelle as we walk since she proves to have such an extensive memory.

Estelle inclines her head softly in confirmation and then props the sack up again, using both hands to angle it to her chest.

"Man... Giving up their rights as Imperial Citizens and just ... living free..." Yuri expresses in wonder, gazing ahead out at the fields and the rolling hills in the distance. I think his expression right now is the closest it'll ever get to be called dreamy.

I raise an eyebrow at this trail of thought and then notice Estelle's eyes widen slightly. She inches a bit closer to Yuri and looks at him with sidelong curiosity. "Yuri...? Are you interested in the guilds?"

"Interested? Me?" he scoffs, turning his head the other way as if taking the notion lightly.

He can't fool me. "Come on; if you're interested just admit it. Ex-knight turned rogue and then becomes a guildsman? Sounds like something straight out of a novel!"

"That does sound like it would make an intriguing story!" Estelle agrees wholeheartedly, sharing a smile with me.

I look at her, the edge of my lips twitching slightly when a look of deep concentration washes over her. Did...I just trigger a book-mode or something?

Shaking his head, Yuri brushes off our taunts like they're teeny tiny bits of dust he has no trouble flicking off. "Nah, it's just that I've never really had much contact with them," he cares to enlighten, the tenor of his voice easygoing. "Back in the capital there weren't any gritty guild types who'd refuse the Knight's protection."

I just smirk, looking up at the sky again. He can keep telling himself that, but it won't change that I saw that dreamy expression on his face. Ha ha.

Minutes seem to pass quickly as we walk and after a while we pause when Yuri asks Estelle to give the water-bottles in the cooking-sack. Estelle awkwardly does so, passing them to Yuri who pours water from the main bottle into the two smaller and his own. He handed each of the two Olivia gave to Estelle and me, and we drank long thirsty sips seeing that we hadn't had anything to drink in a while and walking dehydrates you.

When we're back on the road again, Estelle speaks up after contemplating our previous talk.

"I think we may meet more people from the guilds before we're done on our trip," she puts in sanguinely, particularly to Yuri.

I only hope not as violent as the other two guys. The guilds do sound interesting. People breaking from the empire because they're unable to tolerate the rules they disagree with. Kind of like rebels in a way. Cool, but possibly morally destructive owing to the two dodgy guildsmen back at the Hold.

With that said, Yuri exhales heavily as if a thought on the topic just popped up and tired him.

If that's the case then he wouldn't survive in my head especially with that snippy Pandora coming in and out as she pleases. Now that I don't have looking around and asking questions on my mind, I recall that I still haven't heard from her in the hour we've spent at the Hold apart from that randomly appearing gald. Take note, my timing could probably be wrong.

Man, that reminded me of how long a day this was. Long _and_ exhausting.

He studies the ground with a bored face. "Here's hoping they're a little less aggressive than that woman was," he comments, looking off to the side and pulling his mouth in a slight look of disdain when he lifts his head again.

"You were harassed by an aggressive woman?" I comment jokily.

"I'm just grateful that she helped us. Now we can get to Halure without any delay..." Estelle says, lifting her gaze anxiously to the front.

"Hey, we'll get there." Yuri says, picking up the pace. "If we hurry up we might make it around the Hold in no time."

And with that piece of encouragement, we carry on walking, walking, and walking.

~x x x~

The rest of the walk is spent with our minds attending to their own thoughts and possibly on the events of the day— which I recall was mostly spent getting to the Hold. I steer closer to Estelle with small talk before settling to get that cooking sack from her because she looks uncomfortable handling it. It came with protests but I managed to snatch it eventually.

She seems like the type to keep quiet when something is bothering her- which, I can't help but predict would be the cause of people walking over her one day- so this increases the need to take it from her for the sake of my peace of mind. Besides, seeing people struggle with something and not say a thing about it is sort of a peeve I discovered I had when Ted was playing around with my yo-yo.

Why did that last sentence sound so incredibly stupid?

And now implement my plan.

"Shay, you've been staring at me all this time," the pink-haired says upon noticing me. "Is there something you need to ask...?"

"I was just thinking...if you're having trouble with that pack, you should give it to me."

"Oh that's alright. I'm fine."

"Come on...hand it over."

"It's really quite alright."

"Aren't you supposed to be grateful she's offering to take it?" Yuri pipes in from the front without even turning around.

I decide to work with this. "Yeah, you won't have any extra weight to carry."

"It's no problem, really!" And off she goes with purposeful steps, the pack slipping to the side before she fumbles to prop it up again.

Yuri turns no me when I fall in his steps, "Huh, she can be pretty stubborn if she wants to."

I close my eyes smiling calmly. "Oh yeah? Well, she doesn't beat me in that department!"

Opening my eyes I see him raising his eyebrow but he inquires no more as I go up to Estelle with a cunning smirk and an oh-so-genius plan that's bound to work.

~ x x x ~

_ "Estelle...I have a question."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "What is ten plus twenty plus five?"_

_ "Oh? Um ...Thirty-five. But why do you...? Hey! That's not fair, you just grabbed it!"_

~x x x~

Okay. There is no way I am actually going to enter these woods.

In a hurry to get to Halure, even avoiding monsters and by that I mean either maneuvering around them or running away when a battle broke out, we eventually arrived before an ominous span of trees with canopies looming against the darkened sky.

The sunlight had vanished completely a while ago and only the sprinkle of stars in the night sky provides a faint light for us to see our way to the front of this piece of forest.

Looking onward pass the first row of trees, it seems like there is absolutely no trace of light within the silent woods. How convenient.

"A forest in a place like this, can only mean... the Quooi Woods?" Estelle assumes her voice particularly unnerved after she examined the obstacle of nature in front of us.

"Bingo," Yuri goes, putting a hand on his hip and craning his neck back to study the treetops which go on until it stretches out of vision. "You're just full of information aren't you?"

I state thinly, "This place looks like it will go on forever." I clear my throat, disguising it as a cough. Though nobody really seemed to notice the pitch change in my voice, save for Repede who looked at me blandly.

Reluctance increases in me when I take a closer look through the uneven breach in the foliage. If we pass through here without any sleep, without any rest, and without engaging in any battles and we miraculously survive the night walking in an extremely fast pace there's no doubt we'll make it to the far side of the plains by morning.

My cynical, albeit realistic, calculations die down along with fatigue and hunger now that I'm thinking about camping.

There is no way in hell that I would camp out and sleep in these woods. No. No way.

The pink-haired clenches one hand to her chest in nerves. "I read in a book once that a curse will fall upon anyone who enters these woods..." she says precariously, breaking the eerie silence that accumulated us when we study the looming forest for the second time.

Something hunched and shadowed darts pass from inside the woods and disappears as quickly as it had appeared. We all blink in turn.

Rephrase. There is no way in hell that I would enter and trek through these woods. No. No way.

"So that must be the 'surprise' Kaufman mentioned." Yuri murmurs, clearing the quiet with a sigh. He prods a random rock on the ground with the front of his boot and then studies the forest again as if deciding what to do about it being there.

On the off chance that it will postpone our entry, I steadily say, "You know...an old woman I asked told me something about the alternate route." Now that I've got their attention, I continue. "She said that _The Path_ was _hauuunteed_." I wave one arm all creepy like for effect, making my voice low and croaky.

Estelle's features tenses. Yuri on the other hand walks further in to inspect, followed by Repede who trots forward seemingly without a care in the world. The swordsman looks over his shoulder at me and scoffs with incredulity, "You don't honestly believe in that stuff do you?"

"No..." I really don't believe in all that, even if it may look that way. But the woods _do_ look dangerous and might contain monsters lurking about in the dark. What I do believe in is precaution, like waiting till daylight for a safer trip. But I'm reminded we have pressing circumstances...

A bunch of twigs and fallen leaves snap and creak under Yuri's boots, resonating in the air before falling into quiet.

With uncertainty, Estelle crosses her arms over her lap, her unmoving feet fixed to the ground almost defiantly.

Yuri turns and notices Estelle and me both firmly in place. "Not going in? That's fine by me, but what about Flynn?" He looks at me when Estelle appears to be mulling this over anxiously. "Changing your mind about that core thief?"

"No way!" Yuri's eyebrows go up at my sharp tone, which drifts by and drones into the forest. I snap my mouth shut and glance from the woods and back like I have a choice.

"No- you're not going in, or no -you didn't change your mind?" he checks. It almost seems like he's taunting me, gaining amusement out of my reluctance. Oh pshhhh.

He is _so_ getting the wrong idea. Come on, I'm a grown young lady, it's evident I don't believe in ghost stories and highly superstitious jabber like that. I'm merely cautious, weighing up our chances of surviving the night.

Yeah, that's right!

I heave a sigh and forcefully move a few quick steps between him and Repede, clenching the cooking-sack in one hand and putting my free hand over one chain whip.

Repede is also carrying a sack strapped to his back in case you guys are wondering what happened to all the extra weight. We're actually travelling light when you think of it. We each have our own personal bag which we carry on us, and then the large sack of supplies and another of cooking utensils, which we swap between the three of us occasionally. Right now, Repede and I are the ones carrying them. I'll stop rambling unrelated drabble now.

"What about you, Estelle?"

The young lady in question purses her lips tightly and inclines with a timid nod. "...Okay, let's go," she gives in and joins us, her voice surprisingly not as edgy as before.

The chilly breeze ruffles through the leaves on the branches hanging overhead like lumbering arms. I roam in the middle of the group and keep my expression straight trying not to come off even a bit unsettled by the strangely tranquil air and the unnerving silence that tails us the moment we enter. The moving shadows cast on the patched ground are effortlessly adding to the agitated aura around us. Which I'm not feeling by the way.

No. Not at all. No way.

My eyes nearly bulge when something thumps down and clutches my shoulder. There's a loose tug and the fine hairs at the back of my neck stand up as a shiver goes through me.

"Ahhhh!"

"Yeeeh!"

Estelle and I pull back our strangled shrieks, standing stricken, both of us frowning at the dark-haired man as he goes onwards into the shadows, his shoulders shuddering lightly in silent laughter.

* * *

A/N: Would you look at that! Sixteen pages on Microsoft Word! xD I assure you guys the next chapter will pick up the pace if it seems like I'm dragging. This time of the year is always the busiest for me, so try to bear with me and my upside-down time schedules.

Want to win something big? Something to brag about to your friends? Then review and stand a chance to win one of _these_ fantastic prizes: a life-size poster of Repede lifting weights, a plushie of Estelle, an orange cape, or a weekend vacation to the Fujiyama Hot Springs! ;D


End file.
